Penggemar Rahasia
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Lucy, gadis muda yang bekerja sebagai karyawan swasta. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuket bunga beserta ucapan dari seseorang yang mungkin menjadi penggemar rahasianya. Akankah Lucy mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya bunga-bunga favoritnya itu? now release ! but gomen bad epilog ! check this
1. Chapter 1

Bekerja.

Satu kata yang menjadi salah satu aktifitas harian bagi sebagian orang yang beranjak dewasa demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Tak terkecuali gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang tengah menikmati udara pagi di balkon apartemen mungil miliknya.

"Ohayou.."

Seulas senyum terpahat di bibir ranum gadis tersebut. Manik hazelnya menangkap sebuah objek di sudut pagar balkonnya. Sebuket bunga mawar merah nan cantik. Ia mengambil bunga tersebut.

Lagi.

Dan Lagi.

Ini bunga kedelapan yang ia temukan berada dibalkon miliknya. Tanpa tau siapa pengirim bunga tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Diraihnya sebuah lipatan kertas kecil disela-sela bunga mawar dan memukanya.

_Selamat pagi Hime. Semoga aktifitasmu menyenangkan hari ini._

_ND_

Begitulah isinya. Gadis itu tak habis pikir dengan seseorang yang setiap pagi rajin mengirimi bunga favotritnya. Yang menjadi kunci, pada pesan singkat tersebut terdapat sebuah inisial dengan dua huruf. ND. Apalagi balkonnya berada pada lantai atas.

Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa seseorang yang salah alamat mengirim bunga itu dan 'menyasar' di apartemennya. Namun setelah ia mendapat sebuket bunga lagi dan lagi setiap pagi, gadis itu percaya jika bunga itu memang dikirimkan khusus untuknya. Yang membuat ia semakin yakin, beberapa pesan pada bunga-bunga itu yang menyebutkan namanya. Lucy Heartfilia.

"Bunga lagi? aku semakin penasaran siapa yang kurang kerjaan mengirimiku bunga ini.." gumamnya.

"Entahlah.. mungkin penggemar rahasiaku.. hihihi" Lucy terkikik.

Ia meletakkan bunga itu diatas meja yang juga terdapat beberapa ikat bunga yang sebelumnya ia terima.

"Heh? jadi siapa pengirimmu? gara-gara pengirimmu aku jadi mengkoleksi vas-vas bunga ini.."Ucapnya kepada bunga tersebut.

"Yoshhh.. baiklah aku akan mandi dan bersiap untuk bekerja.."

XXX

"Lucyyy.. aku belum menyelesaikan berkas ini? tolong yaaa.. setelah selesai berikan pada Tuan Natsu.." ucap salah satu teman Lucy.

"Ah kenapa tidak kau saja Juvia.. aku sedang sibuk.." Lucy mencari alasan agar tidak menemui atasannya yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan, angkuh dan dingin. Tapi sifatnya itu hanya pada Lucy saja. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain tidak.

"Aku juga sedang sibuk Lucy, kau saja ! hanya berkas ini saja Lucy.." ucap Juvia lagi.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Lucy tak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya yang juga sama-sama pegawai yang bersebelahan itu melemparkan pekerjaan yang seharusnya bukan ia kerjakan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Gray-sama.."

"Arggghhhh.. teganya kau Juvia, hanya demi Gray-samamu aku yang menderita seperti ini.." Lucy mulai kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Makanya Lucy, cepatlah cari pacar.. agar kau bisa merasakan bagaimana mempunyai pacar.." Juvia tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Arggghhh.."

Pada akhirnya Lucy juga yang mengerjakan berkas itu. Setelah selesai ia segera menuju ruangan dimana 'atasan yang menyebalkan' itu bersemayam.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk !" ucap penghuni kantor tersebut.

Lucy membuka pintu. "A-ano.. sumimasen Dragneel-sama, ini berkas minggu lalu yang telah selesai."

Pemuda bersurai pinkish itu menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap sinis Lucy yang sedang meletakkan berkas diatas meja kerjanya.

"Sudah? silahkan keluar." ucap pemuda itu datar.

Tangan Lucy mengepal erat, tak bisakah lembut sedikit ucapannya kepada seorang gadis?

Ia sungguh kesal dengan pemuda itu.

Apakah dengan mempunyai jabatan seperti itu ia berlaku seenak jidatnya?

Apakah dengan Ketampanannya ia bisa mempermainkan perasaan seseorang begitu saja?

"Hearfilia-san?! bisakah anda keluar !" Suara keras pemuda itu mengejutkan Lucy.

"H-hai"

Lucy pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerja milik pemuda paling menyebalkan. Ia bersumpah tak akan lagi menjejakkan kakinya di ruang kerja milik penerus perusahaan yang merupakan tempatnya bekerja.

"Mengapa wajahmu murung honey?" tiba-tiba suara seorang pemuda menganggu pergulatan pikirannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut jingganya tengah memasang senyum lebar.

"Loke.. jangan panggil aku seperti itu?!" Pemuda itu tak menghilangkan rasa kesalnya tetapi malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ayolah honeyku.. kita adalah pasangan yang serasi, apakah kau akan terus memasang wajah mengerikanmu itu kepada pacarmu ini?" goda Loke.

"hiiii.. enak saja ! sejak kapan kau menjadi pacarku?!"

Natsu yang tak sengaja lewat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. Sejurus kemudian Natsu melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Cih !" Natsu mendecih. Lucy terkejut, ia mendengarnya secara jelas.

_Apakah begitu bencinya ia terhadapku?_


	2. Chapter 2

oke saya lanjutkan fic gaje ini, hanya ide sekilas saja yang tiba-tiba nongol di kepala saya. Oh salam kenal saya author baru di dunia fic ini.. yah fic ini cukup abal-abal karena saya hanya pengarang amatir yang ingin menjadi profesional #amacak?

baiklah selamat membaca..

_Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima._

Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah berganti dengan warna jingga. Burung-burung beterbangan hendak kembali ke sarangnya setelah seharian beraktifitas demi menyambung hidup. Di sebuah jalanan sepi, tampak seorang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah santainya. Jaket hoodie serta Kupluk hitam menyembunyikan seluruh rambut dan juga tubuhnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah toko bunga yang kebetulan masih menyediakan beberapa macam bunga yang masih segar. Manik obsidiannya mencari-cari setiap sudut vas yang telah dipenuhi bunga berbagai warna.

"Mencari bunga mawar lagi?" pemilik toko muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan pemuda itu.

"Oh paman.. ah iya aku mencari mawar merah yang segar dan tentunya yang berkualitas bagus." ucapnya.

"Sebentar.. masih ada beberapa bunga mawar, stok untuk besok kemungkinan belum ada.. aku harus memesannya dari luar daerah, kau tau anak muda? akhir-akhri ini tokoku banyak didatangi para penggemar bunga setelah beberapa hari ini kau memborong semua mawar yang tersedia.." jelasnya pemilik toko tersebut.

"Hahaha.. mungkin hanya kebetulan saja paman, baiklah seadanya saja.. rangkaikan seperti biasa paman.."

"Memangnya untuk apa setiap hari kau membeli bunga ini anak muda?" Pemilik toko itu begitu penasaran dengan pemuda itu.

"Untuk seorang gadis yang sangat ku cintai paman.." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh souka.." Pemilik toko itu tersenyum. Ia mengerti anak muda jaman sekarang begitu romantis. " Baiklah.. ini kartu ucapannya" Ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu ucapan mungil berwarna pink muda dengan beberapa hiasan ornamen yang begitu cantik.

"Arigatou paman.."

XXX

Kokok ayam yang menyambut pagi dengan gembiranya. Harum pepohonan dan tanah basah akibat hujan semalam yang begitu deras. Di sebuah ranjang berukuran 2x1.5 m itu seorang gadis tengah meringkuk dibalut sebuah selimut tebal bergambar bunga-bunga. Perlahan tubuhnya menggeliat, selimut tebalnya tersingkap memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap memproses apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ia masih bermanja-manja sambil menunggu beberapa nyawanya yang masih tercecer untuk berkumpul.

"Ohayou.." ucapnya lirih.

Setelah beberapa saat memastikan nyawanya telah berkumpul, lantas beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya yang terhubung dengan balkon kecil. Jari-jemari lentiknya membuka kunci jendela tersebut. Angin pagi yang sejuk menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa pink itu. Begitu segar batinnya. Ia menoleh kearah sudut balkonnya berharap menemukan sesuatu benda yang beberapa hari ini membuat hatinya begitu senang. Ya disana disalah satu sudut balkonnya sebuah benda tergeletak.

Sebuket mawar lagi.

Namun yang berbeda dari mawar yang biasanya adalah jumlah mawar tersebut.

Hanya 5 buah dari yang biasanya 8 buah.

Gadis itu tak mempermasalahkan jumlahnya, yang membuat ia kagum adalah 'sang pengirim' yang rela membelikan dan mengirimnya. Memang menjadi kebiasaan, tempat pertama yang dituju setiap gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya adalah balkon kecil kamarnya.

Karena udara pagi begitu menyegarkan jawabnya.

Begitu jika menanyakannya mengapa.

Yang paling membuat gadis itu berpikir dua kali, bagaimana meletakkan bunga itu pada balkon yang berada di lantai atas? apakah memanjat? tak mungkin..

Mungkin saja memakai tangga.

Gadis itu mengangguk karena di semua jawaban yang terbesit dalam pikirannya hanya itu yang paling masuk akal.

"Baiklah Lucy.. segera mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja.. jika terlambat, kau akan dihukum oleh monster Dragneel itu." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

XXX

Jam istirahat kantor.

"Natsu ! sungguh apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak jantan !" suara keras pemuda berambut raven memenuhi kantor penerus perusahaan Dragneel Corp tersebut. Sementara sang empu yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya melirik kearah sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya.

"Ck diamlah Gray..."

"Dasar kau kepala api !" Pemuda yang diketahui namanya Gray tersebut mendengus kesal.

"Berisik.. apa maumu kepala beku?" ucap Natsu datar dan tak merubah mimik wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan tertarik dengan gadis seperti itu.. haha seperti bukan dirimu saja.."

"Dan aku juga tak menyangka kau tertarik dengan gadis biru aneh itu.." balas Natsu.

"Ck.." Gray sudah sangat kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan manusia pink yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Natsu memandang jendela kaca pada ruang kerjanya yang memperlihatkan deretan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Orbs onyxnya menerawang jauh yang entah sampai mana. Tangan kanannya memainkan sebuah pena kecil sambil sesekali memutar-mutarnya. Ia tak menghiraukan tumpukan berkas yang harus ia tanda-tangani. Yah bagi setiap karyawan Dragneel Corp, tanda tangan manusia berkepala pink tersebut amatlah penting. Tak hanya berkas saja yang perlu tanda tangannya, namun ijin sakit, cuti dan lain-lain sampai jam pulang pun masih memerlukan ijin.

Memang aneh.

Peraturan yang dibuat manusia pink itu. Tak heran jika para karyawannya diam-diam menyebutnya si Monster Dragneel.

Tok..tok..tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya dan berhasil membuyarkan pikiran bos besar tersebut. Ia membalikkan kursi yang ia duduki dan kembali menghadap meja kerjanya.

"Masuk !" ucapnya lantang. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang memasuki kantor tersebut dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Ya gadis itu Lucy Heartfilia.

"A-ano Dragneel-sama, saya ingin mrngajukan ijin cuti.." ucapnya pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Si bos besar tersebut bertanya dengan nada datar dan sesekali melirik kearah gadis di depannya.

"Sudah 3 bulan ini saya belum mengambil cuti.. menurut peraturannya setiap 2 bulan sekali karyawan bisa mengambil cuti 2 minggu." jelasnya.

Natsu memandang tajam gadis itu. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat dari puncak kepala hingga kaki. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Aku tak memberimu ijin."

Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang Natsu katakan. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan manusia di depannya itu yang tengah duduk dengan wajah angkuh dan sombongnya. Padahal bulan lalu ia juga mengalami penolakan ijin cuti, tapi saat itu ia masih bisa menerima karena pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan belum selesai.

Namun saat ini?

Pekerjaannya telah selesai, dan tak ada yang harus ia kerjakan lagi.

Rasa kesal Lucy semakin memenuhi ubun-ubunnya. Ingin sekali ia meledak saat itu.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu Heartfilia-san, jadi jangan coba-coba lari dari pekerjaanmu atau kau takkan mendapatkan cuti." Ucap Natsu yang masih saja dengan nada datarnya.

"Jadi kembalilah beker-"

BBRRRRAKKKKKKK..

Gadis itu gagal mengendalikan emosinya. Rasa kesalnya telah memuncak. Muak mendengar suara angkuh dari pemuda dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar Lucy telah menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat sang pemilik meja sedikit terkejut. Manik hazelnya menampakkan aura kemarahan dan gigi putihnya yang rapi saling beradu.

"KAU !"

"KAU LAKI-LAKI TERBURUK YANG PERNAH KU TEMUI ! APA DENGAN KEKUASAANMU DAN JABATANMU KAU BISA SEENAKNYA SAJA ! KAU PIKIR KARYAWANMU YANG LAIN TIDAK TERTEKAN DENGAN SIKAPMU YANG ANGKUH DAN SOMBONG ?! HA ?!"

Lucy melepas tanda pengenal yang tergantung pada leher dan kemudian melemparkan benda itu tepat di hadapan Natsu yang mematung.

"AKU MENGUNDURKAN DIRI TUAN !" bentaknya dengan menekankan kata Tuan.

Kemudian Lucy bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Natsu dengan manik yang masih menampakkan aura kemarahan. Karyawan-karyawan lain yang tak sengaja mendengar bentakan demi bentakan yang ditujukan kepada bos besar mereka, hanya menatap Lucy dengan iba. Beberapa diantaranya malah memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya karena secara tak langsung 'unek-unek' yang selama ini mereka pendam telah disampaikan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Lucyyyy.. Sugoi.. aku tak menyangka kau akan sehebat itu.." Pemuda berambut jingga memuji keberanian Lucy. Beberapa teman-temannya juga ikut mengerubungi Lucy yang sedang membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Hhhhhnnn.. dan sebagai gantinya aku mengundurkan diri.." jawab Lucy enteng.

"AAAPPPPAAAAA !"

_Fin._

Daaaannnn akhirnya selesai walaupun bahasanya agak nggak nyambung dan ga jelas. Sempat bingung juga nyari buat kata-katanya. Kalau untuk Idenya sudah ada di otak semua tinggal menjabarkan yang butuh waktu lama. -,-

Bisa dibilang fic ini fic balas dendam bagi author-author yang bikin fanfic nggantung karena udah bikin aku penasaran sama cerita kalian-kalian semua #hahahahahaha.. tertawa jahat.

#Aruna-chan : hehehe lagi proses ini, emang aku bikin jadi penggemarnya Lucy biar asyik walaupun OOC dari Natsu yang sebenarnya. wkwkwkw.. mohon bantuannya saya author baru disini :D arigatoooooo...

#Anonim : baru nyoba-nyoba aja hehe ternyata ada review walaupun sedikit nya nya nya.. :D

#Acalypha14 : yooooosssshhh sudah saya apdet yang baruu.. semoga nggak pusing bacanya.. #hahahah

Jadinya aku pingin nyelesaiin fic ini dulu bari bikin lagi yang lainnya.. Minna-san mohon bantuannya.

Review please. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Holllaaaa minna-san, saya kembali lagi melanjutkan fic gaje ini... yahh mumpung sedang semangat dan sedang banyak ide, cepat-cepat saja mengetiknya sebelum hilang dari memory saya #westeh

Okay langsung saja tanpa banyak basa-basi dari author thor... selamat membaca..

_Penggemar Rahasia._

"AAAAAPPPPAAA !" teriakan seluruh karyawan menggema di kantor milik pengusaha sukses Dragneel.

"T-tunggu Lucy.. kau mengundurkan diri?" ucap salah satu temannya. Lucy hanya mengangguk sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam box.

"Mengapa kau mengundurkan diri Lucy?" Lucy masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Hey, mengapa diam saja Lucy? mengapa kau mengundurkan diri?" Beberapa dari mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Iya mengapa?"

Berbagai pertanyaan mengapa mengapa dan mengapa menjejali telinganya. Lucy mengira teman-temannya tersebut sudah mengetahui penyebabnya mengundurkan diri.

"yah.. karena aku sudah muak saja dan lelah bekerja disini.." Lucy menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kearah teman-teman yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Gomen ne minna.." ucapnya lagi. Senyum tulus menghiasi bibir mungil gadis tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy, kita tetaplah teman, bukan hanya karena kau mengundurkan diri pertemanan kita berakhir." Juvia memeluk Lucy. Mereka semuapun mengangguk dan menangis haru.

XXX

Setelah beberapa hari semenjak tragedi pengunduran diri, Lucy berusaha mencari pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain melalui koran harian yang menjadi langganannya. Dari waitress, asisten dokter, penjaga toko kue, dan lain-lain, namun dari semua lamaran pekerjaan yang ia masukkan belum ada satupun konfirmasi dari mereka.

Kiriman bunga setiap pagi di balkon miliknya juga rutin hadir. Sampai-sampai apartemen Lucy penuh dengan berbuket-buket bunga dari orang misterius. Ia semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Ingin sekali mengetahui dan memergoki pengirim bunga tersebut.

Hari ini Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna tosca, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan bebas, kemudian ia meraih angkle boots berwarna cokelat. Tas kecil berisi dompet dan ponsel miliknya selalu menemani kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Tak perlu untuk bermake up ria karena wajahnya sudah terlihat cantik alami. Ia hanya mengenakan lipgloss agar bibirnya lembab.

Ia beranjak keluar apartemen dan kemudian mengunci pintu tersebut. Dilangkahkan kakinya melewati trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu toko dan bermaksud membeli sesuatu. Tenyata toko yang ia tuju adalah toko bunga. Lucy mendekati beberapa bunga dan mencium wangi dari bunga itu. Akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh pada sekelompok bunga berwarna merah dengan tangkai hijau yang segar. Bunga Tulip.

"Paman.. aku pesan 3 buket bunga ini dan divariasi dengan bunga rosemary ya?" ucapnya pada pemilik toko.

"Oh Lucyy.. sudah lama kau tak berkunjung kemari, hnn baiklah.." penjaga toko itu mengerti yang dimaksudkan Lucy, kemudian mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga tulip dan bunga rosemary.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Papa, Mama dan Rogue paman." Lucy tersenyum.

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu Lucy.. kau ini gadis yang baik, sampaikan salamku kepada mereka." Ucap penjaga toko itu sambil merangkai bunga-bunga yang dipesan Lucy.

"Arigatou paman, aku merindukan mereka.."

"Paman, apakah bunga mawarnya masih ada?" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menyela percakapan mereka berdua.

"Oh kau anak muda.. hanya tersedia beberapa tangkai saja, bagaimana?" ucap penjaga toko yang masih asyik menata bunga-bunga tulip.

"Tak masalah.. dan juga rangkaikan bersama mawar putih paman."

Penjaga toko itu mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu. " Tak biasanya kau memesan mawar putih.."

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada seseorang paman.." ucap pemuda itu.

Lucy penasaran pemuda yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penjaga toko itu. Suara pemuda itu amat familiar di indera pendengarannya. Ia mencoba menoleh ke samping tempat pemuda itu berdiri. Terlihatlah pemuda yang tingginya sekitar 180cm, namun rasa penasaran itu bertambah. Pasalnya pemuda itu mengenakan celana panjang dengan tubuhnya bagian atas tertutup jaket hoodie hitam dan penutup kepala, sehingga bagian rambutnya tidak terekspos. Ditambah lagi ia mengenakan masker !

Dahi Lucy mengernyit, ditatapnya pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Beberapa detik kemudian sang pemuda yang merasa dirinya tengah di tatap tajam akhirnya menoleh. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Lucy masih menatap mata pemuda itu. Sedangkan si pemuda menatapnya dengan mata terkejut.

"P-paman, aku tinggal sebentar.. jangan lupa pesananku." pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan penjaga toko dan Lucy yang menatap kepergiannya dengan heran.

"A-ano paman.. apakah kau mengetahui siapa pemuda itu?"

Sayangnya penjaga toko itu menggeleng. Ia tak mengetahui siapa pemuda tadi. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah pemuda yang menjadi langganan tetapnya.

"Ini.. sudah selesai, semuanya 30.000jewel.." Penjaga toko itu memberikan 3 buah buket bunga kepada Lucy. Lucy menyodorkan 3 lembar uang 10.000 an dan meninggalkan toko tersebut setelah berpamitan.

XXX

"Mama.. Papa.. Bagaimana kabar kalian? aku merindukan kalian..sangat rindu,"

"Hey Mama Papa aku membawakan bunga untuk kalian, aku tidak pintar dalam memilih bunga.. semoga kalian menyukainya.." Lucy berjongkok diantara pusara ayah dan ibunya. Kedua tangannya membelai masing-masing nisan tempat kedua orang tuanya beristirahat. Kemudian meletakkan dua buah buket bunga yang ia beli sebelumnya diatas nisan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ne Mama Papa.. yang aku tahu, bunga tulip itu melambangkan kesempurnaan cinta, sedangkan bunga rosemary melambangkan kerinduan karena memori indah yang tak terlupakan.." Lucy menatap langit biru nan luas.

"Mama Papa.. aku mencintai kalian, aku akan mengunjungi makam Rogue.. semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana."

Lucy beranjak dan melangkah menuju makam yang lain. Ya makam Rogue. Kekasih yang begitu ia cintai meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Letaknya tak jauh dari makam kedua orang tuanya. Setelah masuk agak jauh dari pintu pemakaman umun itu ia berhenti di sebuah makam dengan batu nisan berwarna abu-abu. Lantas ia berjongkok dan membersihkan beberapa rumput yang tumbuh.

"Hey Rogue-kun.. hissashiburi ne?" Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat rindu.."

"Apa kau merindukanku? " ucapnya lagi.

"Rogue-kun, sejak kau meninggalkanku rasanya kehidupanku berubah menjadi hambar dan sepi.. walaun aku memiliki teman dan sahabat yang selalu menyemangatiku.." Lucy meletakkan sebuah buket terakhir di atas nisan mendiang kekasihnya tersebut. Jari-jari lentiknya membelai lembut nama yang terukir indah pada nisan.

"Kau tau Rogue-kun? aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku.. dan sekarang aku seperti pengangguran.. haha"

Ia tertawa.

Tawa kesedihan.

"Aku berharap kau datang menemaniku seperti dulu Rogue-kun.."

Sorot manik hazelnya berubah dalam sekejap. Ia merasakan kesedihan yang sangat. Air matanya seakan ingin tumpah-ruah, kelopak matanya tak dapat membendung air matanya pertanda kesedihan yang sangat. Akhirnya ia menangis diatas batu nisan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang dari kejauhan tengah memperhatikannya. Tangannya terlihat mengepal.

"Souka.." ucapnya pelan. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

XXX

"Bunga siapa ini?" Lucy heran karena menemukan sebuket bunga tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Mawar merah dan putih?"

Ia berpikir sejenak, memutar beberapa memory di otaknya. Manik matanya bergerak ke kanan, kiri, atas dan bawah. Menggali dalam-dalam memorynya tentang mawar merah dan putih. Sepertinya pernah mendengar seseorang mengucapkan dua bunga tersebut.

Nah !

Dia ingat. Seseorang pemuda misterius yang ia temui tadi pagi dan memesan bunga mawar merah dan putih. Tapi apakah pemuda misterius itu yang memberikannya bunga itu? apakah selama ini yang mengiriminya bunga mawar adalah pemuda itu? Dan sejuta pertanyaan apakah memenuhi isi kepala gadis pirang tersebut.

"Eit... tunggu sebentar, bukankah plastik pembungkus buket bunga ini berasal dari toko paman itu? Paman juga bilang jika stok bunga mawar di tokonya hanya tersedia beberapa tangkai saja?"

Manik matanya melebar. " Dan pemuda yang ku temui tadi pagi itu sangatlah misterius sekali, apalagi ia memakai masker yang menutupi hidung sampai dagunya.. Dan saat kamu bertatapan, pemuda itu nampak terkejut dan kemudian ia pergi begitu saja.." gumamnya lagi.

_"Mungkinkah pemuda itu..."_

"Baiklah.. aku akan mencari tau siapa pengirim bunga ini kepadaku... muhahahahaha." senyum mengerikan terpahat jelas di wajah gadis itu. Entah ide gila apa yang terbesit dalam pikirannya.

XXX

tik..tok..tik..tok..

Bunyi jarum jam terdengar beraturan senada dengan irama tetes air hujan yang mengenai atap rumah seorang pemuda. Natsu Dragneel tengah berbaring diatas karpet kamarnya yang bertekstur berbulu. Suasana kamar pemuda tersebut bisa dibilang cukup membuat seorang anak manusia pingsan tak berdaya. Beberapa pakaian entah kotor atau bersih berserakan dilantai, meja, bahkan menggantung di beberapa gantungan untuk memajang pigura.

Sungguh menyedihkan memang.

Bagaimana bisa seorang 'bos besar' yang dimata karyawannya begitu terhormat mempunyai kamar yang sangat mengerikan suasanannya. Bahkan aura kamar pemuda tersebut mencekam. Yang membuat para pembaca heran, seorang Natsu begitu betah dengan kamar tersebut. Ia tak merasa terganggu atau risih. Malah menurutnya kamarnya adalah Surganya.

Memang benar.

Surganya adalah neraga bagi orang lain.

Baik kita kembali kepada manusia pink tadi...

Natsu membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejenak ia terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lucy..." gumamnya.

tok...tok..tok..

Suara seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Natsu beranjak dan melangkahkan kaki untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas jika harus menerima tamu malam-malam, apalagi saat hujan begini. Namun ia urungkan, mengingat ayahnya yang beberapa hari lalu ingin berkunjung kerumahnya.

Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membuka tautan kancing besi pada pintu tersebut. Kemudian Ia membuka pintu. Matanya melebar melihat seseorang berdiri tegak di depan pintunya. Mulutnya menganga lebar menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

Ya seseorang yang telah basah terkena hujan.

Laki-laki.

Dengan rambut raven.

Tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

Hanya boxer kuning bergambar lebah.

"Woy apa-apaan wajah menjijikkanmu itu?! seharusnya seorang tamu mendapatkan sambutan yang ramah oleh tuan rumahnya !" ujar Gray sinis.

"Berisik.. apa maumu?"

"Mauku? hnnnn.. naik gaji, liburan sebulan penuh, rumah gratis, mobil mewah.." Gray berpikir sejenak.

"Kau itu ingin merampok ku?" tanya Natsu. Sedangkan Gray hanya meringis.

"Masuklah.." pada akhirnya Natsu mempersilakan Gray masuk kerumahnya.

Sebelum memasuki ruang tamu Natsu, Gray memberhentikan langkahnya. Matanya melotot seakan-akan bola matanya ingin keluar dan bersembunyi. Mulutnya menganga lebar, sedangkan tubuhnya seperti tak bernyawa. Ya pemandangan yang Gray lihat pastilah pemandangan yang amat luar biasa indahnya.

Namun dugaan kita meleset kawan.

Setelah Natsu yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Gray yang hanya memakai boxer, kini Gray yang terkejut. Terkejut setengah syok melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ruang tamu Natsu sungguh tak layak huni. Benar-benar hancur dan berantakan. Sampah plastik, kertas, koran, kaus kaki, kursi terbalik, meja diatas televisi, dan lain-lain.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri..." ucap Natsu acuh.

"RUMAH SENDIRI KATAMU ! BAHKAN RUMAHKU TAK SEHANCUR RUMAHMU NAFAS API !" Gray berteriak tepat pada telinga Natsu.

"Hey hey.. aku bisa mati karena teriakan konyolmu itu.." Natsu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Gray mendengus kesal.

XXX

Keesokan harinya di kamar Lucy..

Lucy tidur dengan posisi duduk, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Keadaan kamarnya berantakan walaupun tak separah kamar Natsu. Tali bertebaran dimana-mana. Ada kardus, karung, frying pan dan juga seperangkat alat memasak. Seperti habis perang dunia saja.

Kriiing.. kriiinggg..kringggg.. jam weker mungil berwarna kuning berbunyi dengan keras sehingga sang empunya terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"Arrrrghhhh jam weker sialan.. biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja !" umpatnya sambil melempar jam weker malang itu.

Ya gadis pirang itu belum lama tertidur. Kantung matanya terlihat tebal, wajahnya tampak lesu. Ternyata ia memang menjalankan ide yang sebelumnya hanya terlintas sesaat untuk menjebak orang misterius yang selalu mengiriminya bunga. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Lucy sudah rela berkorban begadang demi mengetahui orang tersebut tetapi yang bersangkutan tak kunjung datang. Pada akhirnya rasa kantuk yang menyerang semakin tak tertahankan dan ia pun tidur dengan posiai duduk dan masih memegang frying pan.

Percobaan gadis itu GAGAL. Tanda silang besar.

Sementara di tempat lain...

"Ohayou.."

"Ohayou Laki-san.."

"Ohayou Nab-kun.."

"Ohayou.."

Dan berjuta 'ohayou' meluncur bebas dari bibir pemuda berambut pinkish. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Para karyawan hanya bisa menatap cengo pemuda yang disebut 'bos besar' tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya masih mematung dengan stik sosis terjepit antara rahang.

Ekspersi heran mereka tergambar jelas.

'_ada apa dengan bos?'_

_'apakah bos salah makan?'_

_'apa kepala bos terbentur?'_

_'apa bos sedang kerasukan?'_

_'apakah _

Dan berbagai pertanyaan 'apa' memenuhi setiap isi kepala mereka. Ya tidak biasanya si Monster Dragneel itu menyapa, alih-alih disapa karyawan saja ia tak menjawab dan beraikap acuh, bahkan baru kali ini mereka melihat bos mereka begitu ramah dan ceria.

"Hey.. ada apa dengan bos kita? apakah kepalanya baik-baik saja?"

Bersambung..

yaaahhhh setelah bergulat lama dengan keyboard akhirnya jadi...

#abuba : lagi proses buat lanjutinnyaaaa..

#Anonim : itu chap 2 selesai maksudnya.. yaaaa okay ini lanjutannya mungkin agak gaje dan aneh, semoga tidak pusing membacanya... :D

#Yuki-Onna-san : chap 3 up ! yah aku juga sengaja bikin Natsu agak tragis nasibnya hehehe... rasanya gimana gitu puas aja wkwkwkw *ditimpuk belom fin, itu yang chap 2 aja yang fin hahaahaha masih bergelut nyari-nyari kata-kata yang pas buat njabarinnya :D makasih reviewnya..

#blackschool : itu yang fin chap 2 nya, belom fin semuanya hahahaha... kalo nggantung gitu aku juga rasanya kebayang-bayang terus, keyboardnya pada bilang LANJUTIN LANJUTIN LANJUTIN... hahahaha

Thanks buar reader yang udah setia baca fic gaje ini... bagaimana lanjut atau nggak?

Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung saja :D

Semenjak Lucy mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Dragnnel Corp, sikap Natsu kepada bawahannya berubah drastis. Perubahan tersebut cukup membuat semua yang bekerja padanya terheran heran. Walaupun begitu Natsu tetaplah Natsu. Perubahan itu hanya berlaku pada pagi hari saja. Selepas masuk siang hari sikapnya kembali seperti biasa, angkuh, dan sombong. Bahkan sahabatnya yang juga rival abadi tak habis pikir dengan sikap Natsu.

Dan juga akhir-akhir ini Natsu lebih banyak termenung sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Dahinya mengekerut, ia tengah berpikir keras. Ia berbaring di sofa besar.

"_Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya langsung?"_

Sesekali ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti.." ucapnya bersemangat.

kriiiiinngggg... telepon kantornya berdering. Dengan sigap ia menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-mos-"

"_NATSU ! BEBERAPA HARI INI KAU TAK MENGIRIMKAN LAPORAN HARIAN KEPADAKU ! KEMANA SAJA KAU ?!" _bentak seseorang ditelepon dan Natsu menjauhkan telepon tersebut dari telinganya.

"_NATSU ! JAWAB AYAH !" _dan ternyata si penelepon tersebut adalah ayahnya.

"Pelankan suaramu sedikit ayah, tak perlu berteriak begitu.. aku sudah dengar. " ucap Natsu datar.

"_APA ?! DASAR ANAK KERAS KEPALA ! CEPAT KIRIMKAN ATAU JABATANMU AYAH SERAHKAN PADA STING !"_

Apa? rambut landak itu?

"T-tidak ayah.. baiklah akan ku kirim secepatnya ! tapi jangan serahkan jabatanku padanya ! aku tak sudi !" nada suara Natsu meninggi.

"_BAIKLAH.."_

tut.!

Telepon dimatikan sepihak.

"Dasar orang tua! " umpat Natsu.

Natsu memencet angka-angka pada telepon tersebut dan hendak menelepon seseorang.

"Halo.. Hibiki ! ada pekerjaan untukmu.. kirimkan laporan dari seminggu lalu kepada Tuan Igneel secepatnya.."

Klek. Telepon dimatikan oleh Natsu tanpa mendengarkan jawaban seseorang ditelepon tadi. Kejam betul monster Dragnnel itu.

"Takkan ku biarkan rambut landak itu merebut jabatanku.." tangan Natsu mengepal dan tatapannya tajam.

XXX

"Lucy.. jadi siapa penggemar setiamu itu yang selalu mengirimimu bunga ?" tanya gadis berambut scarlet sambil menyesap hangatnya teh dalam cangkir.

"Ia sungguh tergila-gila padamu Lu-chan sampai-sampai ia rela memanjat dan meletakkan di balkon kamarmu.." ujar gadis berambut navy blue dengan bando kuning.

"Aku tak tau Levy-chan, Erza... pernah beberapa hari yang lalu aku ingin menjebak dan memergoki siapa orang yang selalu mengirimkanku bunga, tapi hasilnya nihil.. sampai aku rela begadang demi mengetahui siapa pelakunya, eh tak ada penampakan sedikitpun dari orang itu. Dan pagi harinya saat aku membuka jendela sudah tergeletak sebuket bunga mawar disana.." jelas Lucy.

"Aku semakin penasaran siapa yang mengerimiku bunga.. kalian tau? sekarang apartemenku dipenuhi bunga-bunga sampai bingung harus ku letakkan dimana lagi.." Lanjutnya.

"Kami yang hanya mendengar dari ceritamu saja sudah penasaran, apalagi kau Lu-chan.." Ujar Levy.

Erza mengangguk. "Kalau aku jadi kau, jika orang itu tertangkap akan ku ikat di pagar balkon dan menelanjanginya.." tawa mematikan menghiasi wajah Erza. Lucy dan Levy bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Jika Erza sedang serius, mereka harus cepat-cepat menjaga jarak agar tak terkena imbasnya.

"Mengerikan.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Oh Lu-chan, apa ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirimimu bunga?" tanya Levy. Gadis pirang tersebit berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa tidak ada.. tapi.. Eh ! Tunggu sebentar !" Lucy berlari ke kamarnya. Erza dan Levy saling berpandangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy kembali ke ruang tamu dimana kedua sahabatnya itu sedang bercengkrema. Ia membawa sekeranjang kartu ucapan berbagai bentuk dan warna. Lalu ia letakkan diatas meja yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Apa ini?" Erza memandang keranjang kecil yang penuh dengan kartu ucapan.

"Ini mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya.." Lucy mengambil satu dari kartu tersebut dan memperlihatkan tulisan didalamnya kepada Erza dan Levy.

"Disini ada tulisan ND, mungkin sebuah inisial dari pengirimnya.." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dua huruf besar di sudut kartu tersebut.

"Jelek sekali tulisannya.." ucap Erza.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud Erza." Lucy menyadari Erza tak memperhatikan penjelasannya.

"Ya aku tau, kalau dilihat dari tulisannya yang sejelek ini, mungkin orangnya.." Erza membayangkan penggemar rahasia Lucy bergigi tonggos, rambut gondrong kusut, hidung besar dengan lubang hidung terlihat dari depan, kulit hitam, dan pokoknya mengerikan.

"Hei! jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak !" suara tinggi Lucy membuyarkan Erza.

"ND? apakah ada temanmu yang berinisial dengan huruf tersebut Lu-chan.." tanya Levy yang membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Hnnnn.. setahu ku tak ada dengan inisial itu Levy-chan.." Ucap gadis pirang itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan orang itu Lucy?" Erza bertanya.

"Aku? bertemu? hnnn..." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. " Kalau laki-laki akan kujadikan suami, dan kalau perempuan... kujadikan sahabat.." Lucy tersenyum. Erza dan Levy menatapnya tak percaya.

Secepat itu ?

Memutuskan ?

"T-tunggu tunggu.. b-bagaimana jika dia orang dalam bayanganku tadi?!" Erza berpikir terlalu jauh dan membayangkan tentang sosok penggemar Lucy yang mengerikan.

"Erza.. kau berlebihan..." Lucy menggeleng-geleng.

"Lu-chan apa kau yakin? kau saja belum tau siapa orang itu, belum tau asal-usulnya.. bagaimana jika dia seorang preman atau pecandu Narkoba?" Levy angkat bicara.

"Anooo Levy-chan, Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?" goda Lucy. Seketika gadis berambut navy blus tersebut tediam menyadari bahwa kekasihnya juga seorang preman.

"Oh Lucy..."

"Ada apa Erza ?"

"Salah seorang temanku mempunyai nama yang sama dengan inisial penggemar rahasiamu itu, tapi aku tidak yakin.." ucap Erza.

"Ha? benarkah? siapa dia?" Tanya Lucy bersemangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia adalah..."

XXX

"Ini Dragneel-sama minuman anda.." seorang berpakaian office boy meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja kerja pemuda bersurai pinkish pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

"Hn"

Ia hanya menjawab singkat dan melirik mematikan kearah office boy tadi. Offoce boy yang mengetahui lirikan Monster Dragnel itu segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan atasannya. Kebanyakan karyawan yang mengunjungi ruangan bos besar itu ingin segera bergegas pergi walaupun hanya sekedar memberikan laporan atau berkas yang harus Pemuda itu tandatangani. Mereka tak mau mengambil resiko 'gaji dipotong' oleh atasannya tersebut.

"Hoey Natsu ! mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti itu pada karyawanmu?" seorang pemuda yang juga sahabat rival hidupnya masuk tanpa permisi. Sudah menjafi kebiasaan pemuda itu jika masuk di ruangan Natsu tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Pakai pakaianmu dulu sebelum bicara padaku !" Natsu menatap datar sahabatnya yang hanya mengenakan boxer lebah (lagi) dan singlet putih tipis serta dasi merah yang menggantung di leher.

"Ck, Lupakan saja ! oh ya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.." Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Soal Lucy.." Gray duduk di sofa besar yang tersedia dan menaikkan kakinya keatas bak putra raja.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Natsu lagi tanpa mengurangi nada datarnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Lucy?"

Natsu memejamkan matanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Woy ! " Gray melemparkan bantal sofa kecil tepat kearah wajah Natsu.

Puk.

"Entahlah es batu.. aku tak tau.." jawabnya pelan.

"Dasar kau ! kalau soal wanita kau sangat bodoh melebihiku !" Gray mengejek Natsu namun pemuda pink itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Bagaimana kalau untukku saja ?!" ucap Gray lagi.

Natsu bangkit, manik matanya membesar. Ia mendekati Gray dan tangannya yang mengepal ia perlihatkan tepat di depan wajah pemuda yang sekarang hanya memakai boxer saja.

"Jika kau mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya walaupun seujung rambut, tak segan-segan aku mendaratkan ini di wajah mesummu !" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Cih ! "

Natsu kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya kedalam berkas-berkas dan map yang sudah beberapa hari belum ia tandatangani.

"Natsu ! aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku juga tak tau apa yang kau rasakan.. aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu. Bergegaslah atau kau akan menyesal nantinya !" Gray meninggalkan ruangan tersebut beserta penghuninya.

Terikan demi teriakan para karyawan wanita menggema. Pasalnya Gray berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tak lagi tertutupi pakaian. Hanya dasi saja yang menggantung, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Pasangan sahabat serta rival yang aneh.

XXX

Lucy mondar-mandir di kamar apartemennya dengan frying pan ditangan kanan.

"Tali check.. karung check.. perangkap tikus check.. oli check.. semuanya sudah ada disini.." Ia menutup jendela besar kamarnya tanpa mengunci. Lampu di kamar ia matikan.

pukul 11 malam.

Lucy bersembunyi dibawah meja belajarnya yang berada disamping jendela. Sehingga ia diam-diam bisa mengintip balkon kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah frying pan yang berguna jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Sebuah tali yang biasanya untuk membuat jemuran ia kalungkan di leher. Tak lupa ia mengelabui sang 'pengirim bunga' dengan bantak guling yang tertutup selimut seperti seseorang yang sedang tertidur.

pukul 2 dini hari.

Belum ada tanda-tanda dari orang yang mencurigakan memanjat balkonnya. Ia sesekali menguap dan mengintip jendela tersebut. Keadaannya sekarang ia lebih cocok sebagai pemburu maling atau perampok atau para tentara yang sedang bergerilya mengendap-endap mengintai mangsanya. Sebelumnya ia sudah melumuri lantai balkonnya dengan oli yang ia dapat dari bengkel dekat rumahnya.

pukul 3 dini hari.

Belum ada penampakan seseorang yang mencurigakan. Lucy semakin sering menguap. Daya matanya pun tinggal 5 watt pertanda matanya tak lagi bisa dikompromikan untuk terbuka terlalu lama.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi. batinnya.

pukul 5 dini hari.

Akibat rasa kantuknya yang tak tertahankan Lucy terlelap namun masih bisa mendengar suara-suara di luar apartemennya. Sesekali ia terbangun dan akhirnya terlelap lagi.

Sreeeekk.. kkrrreeessseekk.. suara daun dan ranting kering terinjak.

Tap..tap..tap.. suara seseorang sedang memanjat sebuah dinding membuat Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih bersembunyi dibawah meja belajarnya. Lalu mencoba mengintip dari jendela.

Benar saja !

Seseorang tengah memanjat apartemenmiliknya. Sebuah tangan kekar memegang pagar balkon mencoba untuk naik ke balkon kamarnya. Saat orang tersebut sukses memanjat balkon tersebut dan masih dalam posisi dipagar balkon, Lucy melihat samar-samar pengirim bunga tersebut. Jaket hoodie serta masker wajah menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya hingga kepala.

_Bukankah itu pemuda yang tempohari di toko bunga milik paman? pantas saja saat itu aku menatap matanya dia terkejut.. mungkinkah.. _batin Lucy.

Ia kembali memperhatikan orang itu. Lucy melihat orang itu membuka resleting jaket hoodie yang ia pakai namun tak sampai terlepas, orang itu mengambil sebuah benda yang ternyata... sebuah buket mawar merah.

Orang itu meletakkannya pada lantai balkon yang biasanya terdapat buket bunga yang tergeletak. Kemudian ia mencoba melompati pagar balkon dan saat akan mendarat pada lantai balkon...

BRRRRRRAAAAAAAKKKK.

Orang tersebut terpeleset akibat oli yang tercecer memenuhi lantai balkon dan berhasil mendarat dengan pantatnya.

'Ittai.." ucap orang itu.

Lucy mendengar jelas suara jatuh dan rintihan orang tersebut. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dan mendekati orang itu dengan mengendap-endap. Frying pan dirangannya ia genggam erat dan memasang kuda-kuda seperti orang yang akan menangkis bola tennis. Lucy berhasil membuka jendela tersebut dengan pelan. Lantas mendekati orang tersebut yang masih terduduk di lantai balkon.

Orang misterius itu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Saat orang tersebut hendak kabur Lucy mengayunkan frying pan tersebut.

CLANG !

Orang itu pingsan seketika.

tunggu chapter selanjutnya...

Yyyyyoooosssshhhaaaa.. selesai sudah chapter 4 ini.. Lumayan susah nyari kata-kata yang pas T,T.. bagai mana? bagai mana? Lanjut lagi kah? :D untuk kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan sekali..

#blackschool : yyyooosh sudah selesai black-san semoga suka kelanjutannya.

#Nagi-san : wkwkw suka gemes aja baca kalo natsunya yang nyebelin. okedeh fic ini masih lanjut sampai selesai, tapi gk tau sampai chap berapa hehehe.. :P

#helloxygen : yah udah kebiasaan gray dari animenya suka lepas baju tanpa sadar wkwkw akhirnya cuman tinggal pake boxer wkw arigatooo :D

#aku : yahh yah mungkin saja :D bisa jadi hahaa..

arigatou buat para readers yang setia nungguin chap berikutnya... bagaimana chap ini? tambah gaje yak :D

Review please :D biar tambah semangat ngelanjutinnya.. see next chapy..


	5. Chapter 5

selamat membaca :D

"Ughhhhh..."

Pemuda itu melenguh panjang merasakan sakit dan nyeri yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya namun seperti tertahan. Ia juga mencoba mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian kepala yang sakit namun tertahan juga. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap memproses di sekitarnya. Jaket hoodie dan kupluk yang ia kenakan masih menutupi kepalanya. Maskernya masih sama di posisinya yang menutup hidung dan mulut.

Beberapa menit setelah memproses apa yang terjadi, ia baru sadar dan mendapati dirinya tengah terikat di balkon sebuah kamar. Tangannya diikat kuat pada pagar balkon tersebut. Yang membuatnya terkejut, bukan hanya tangannya saja yang terikat. Kakinya dan tubuhnya juga terikat.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Ikatannya sangat kencang. Bahkan bagian tubuhnya dari perut sampai kaki tak hanya terikat tali. Tubuhnya dibungkus karung dan dilapisi lakban berwarna hitam yang sangat lengket. Mustahil bisa melepaskan diri.

Ia baru ingat, semalam- tepatnya pagi hari saat mengendap-endap memanjat balkon milik gadis itu, meletakkan sebuket bunga, hendak mendarat di balkon kamar tersebut dan akhirnya terpeleset mendarat dengan pantatnya. Dan juga pantat frying pan mengenai sebagian kepalanya. Walaupun kepalanya tertutup jaket hoodienya dan kupluk, rasa sakit nya amat sangat luar biasa.

Mungkin jika jaket dan penutup kepalanya dilepas, bentuk kepalanya sudah tak indah lagi. Kotak ataupun segitiga.

"UUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA..!" teriaknya.

Lucy yang sebelumnya tidur, kemudian terbangun mendengar teriakan dahsyat yang cukup membuat telinga berdengung. Ia berlari menghampiri seseorang yang telah ia jebak. Tak lupa ia menyambar frying pan yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur. Hanya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

"Hey ! kenapa kau berteriak?! mengganggu tidur orang saja !" ucap Lucy dengan nada tinggi sambil mengacungkan frying pan kearah wajah pemuda yang terikat di balkon kamarnya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan p-padaku?" tanya pemuda itu pelan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, yah hanya saja aku penasaran dengan seseorang yang mengirimiku bunga setiap pagi.." Lucy menyeret kursi dan duduk berhadapan. Lucy belum mengetahui seseorang dibalik jaket dan masker tersebut.

Badan pemuda itu gemetar. Gadis yang selama ini ia kagumi dan ia cintai ternyata bisa berubah mengerikan . Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Erza saat marah. Ia menjadi was-was, karena tak ingin pantat frying pan tersebut mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

_Nyawaku terbatas, bukan seperti di anime atau manga jepang yang sekali ditonjok bisa bangkit lagi dan hanya akan menderita gundukan eskrim di kepala. _batinnya.

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Lucy mendongakkan wajah pemuda itu menggunakan ujung frying pan.

"Eeee-tto.. aku bukan siapa-siapa.." jawabnya asal. Ia tak ingin kedoknya terbongkar dahulu.

"Oh jadi kau tak mau mengaku Tuan?" Lucy memukul-mukulkan pan tersebut di telapak tangannya yang lain dengan pelan. Terkesan mengancam.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Sungguh ia tak ingin terkena (lagi) ciuman pan tersebut.

"Baiklah.. terpaksa aku harus menggunakan cara _itu_." Lucy menyeringai.

_Itu? apa itu? jangan-jangan dia mau menelanjangiku dan mengikat di tiang bendera taman kota.. TIDAKKKKK! _batinnya.

Lucy mendekati Pemuda itu dan bersiap membuka jaket, penutup kepala serta masker yang dikenakan. Pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah. Menolak atau tidak sama saja. Pada akhirnya Lucypun akan mengetahuinya. Berontak pun ia tak bisa.

Lucy membuka penutup jaket.

Masih belum terlihat identitasnya.

Kemudian kupluk yang ia pakai, perlahan ditarik pelan oleh Lucy. Nampaklah rambut pink-tepatnya salmon.

"PINK ! jangan-jangan kau?!" dengan sigap Lucy menurunkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tampak lah seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda yang begitu menyebalkan. Pemuda yang tak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

Natsu.

NatsuDragneel, si Monster Dragneel.

"KAU !"

Tangan Lucy yang bergerak otomatis mengayunkan frying pan dan...

CLANGG !

XXX

"Tumben Dragneel-sama belum datang sampai siang begini." ucap salah satu seorang karyawan yang tengah berkumpul bersama karyawan lain di sebuah meja.

"Entahlah.. kalau si Monster itu tidak datang berarti kita bebas hari ini hahaha.."

"Yeahhhhh.. kita harus merayakannya !"

"Yeay !"

"Ehem.. ehem.." seseorang berdeham membuat mereka menoleh panik.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan si bos?" seorang pemuda berambut raven tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Gray Fullbuster sang asisten bos besar yang sudah tak memakai kemejannya. Entah ia buang dimana.

"Aaa-nnnoo k-kami t-tidak mmembicarakan-nya Gray-kun.." seorang berambut jingga menjawab dengan gugup.

"Benarkah? ku pikir aku salah mendengar percakapan kalian tadi." keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi para karyawan yang berkumpul di meja tersebut. Bagaimana kalau percakapan mereka diadukan oleh Gray kepada si Monster. Bisa-bisa selama sebulan hanya makan promag !

"Hmmm kami hanya saling bertanya mengapa Dragneel-sama belum hadir sampai siang ini. Biasanya Dragnnel-sama sudah stand by di depan pintu masuk diantara kami yang paling rajin berangkat paling awal." jelas pemuda berambut hijau sepinggang.

Gray berpikir sejenak. Lalu kemudian ia menyeringai mengerikan kearah karyawan tersebut. Membuat mereka bergidik ngeri dan gemetar.

"Aku tak peduli Natsu datang atau tidak, kualitas kerja para karyawan adalah nomor satu.. dan yang paling penting adalah..." Gray menggentung ucapannya. Sementara itu para karyawan menjadi gelisah, beberapa diantaranya sudah merencanakan setelah pulang bekerja membeli obat promag sebanyak-banyaknya.

"MARI KITA RAYAKAN KEBEBASAN KITAAAA !" sebuah kalimat tak terdunga meluncur dari bibir pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Para karyawan yang sebelumnya terlihat gelisah kini menatap cengo pemuda itu.

Hening.

Hanya Fullbuster saja yang tertawa lebar.

"YAAAAHHHH KITA RAYAKAN KEBEBASAN KITA HARI INI ! " ucap mereka bersamaan.

Yah sebuah kejadian tak terduga dengan orang-orang yang tak terduga pula. Sebuah kejadian dimana seorang bos besar yang begitu menyebalkan, sombong, angkuh dan dingin. Kehadirannya yang begitu membuat banyak orang takut dan bergidik akan tabiatnya, dan ketidakhadirannya yang banyak diharapkan oleh para pegawainya. Namun dibalik semua itu mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

XXX

"Aaaawwww ! pelan-pelan kau mengompresnya !"

"Ini sudah sangat pelan sekali ! harusnya kau itu berterimakasih karena aku mau mengobatimu bukan malah membentakku !"

"apa?! berterimakasih?! tak salah?! harusnya kau meminta maaf padaku karena sudah memukul kepalaku dengan pantat panci keras itu nona !"

Lucy yang jengkel dengan Natsu kemudian ia menekan keras kepalanya yang telah seperti gundukan eskrim. Natsu meringis kesakitan.

"AAPA APAAN KAU ITU ! DASAR GADIS PANCI TAK BERPERASAAN !"

"KAU BILANG AKU APA?! GADIS PANCI ?! PANCI KEPALA MU ITU ! AKU SUDAH BAIK MAU MENGOBATIMU KAU MALAH MENGATAIKU GADIS PANCI !" Lucy menjitak kepala pink Natsu.

"KALAU BUKAN PANCI LANTAS APA?! KAU MEMUKULKU DENGAN PANCI ! KAU KIRA KEPALAKU INI BOLA TENIS APA ?!"

"MEMANG ! SUDAH DIAM SAJA KAU KEPALA PINKY ! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMUKULIMU LAGI DENGAN FRYING PAN SAMPAI KAU TAK BERBENTUK !"

Debatan demi debatan menghiasi suasana kamar gadis pirang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang selama ini mengiriminya bunga adalah 'mantan atasan' di tempatnya ia bekerja dulu. Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda yang ia kenal sombong, dingin dan angkuh. Lucy sebelumnya telah bersumpah tak akan melihat pemuda itu lagi. Namun siapa sangka takdir mempertemukan mereka pada tragedy Frying Pan.

Lucy masih mengusap pelan dan mengompres kepala Natsu yang terkena tangkisannya.

Mungkinkah ia telah kelewatan memperlakukan pemuda itu?

Mungkinkah ia telah salah menilai pemuda itu?

Pemuda yang didepannya sungguh sangat menyebalkan setengah landak, dibelakangnya pemuda itu selelu setia mengiriminya bunga-bunga favoritnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa pemuda itu sedang menyogoknya dengan bunga gara-gara sikapnya saat masih bekerja di perusahaan Dragneel?

Ish. Pemuda macam apa itu. Berani di belakang menyebalkan di depan.

Ia bergelut dengan pikiran-pikirannya sehingga membuatnya tak fokus dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

"Hey Lucy.. kau ini mau mengompres kepalaku atau wajahku?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya itu kemudian menatap Natsu. Dilihatnya tangan yang membawa handuk kompres itu tengah ia tempelkan pada wajah pemuda yang menatapnya datar.

"Eh !" pekik Lucy. Ia langsung menarik tangannya.

Hening.

"Ne Natsu.. mengapa kau mengirimiku bunga? apakah pekerjaan di perusahaanmu kurang banyak?" tanya Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu? hnnn karena aku ingin saja.." nada Natsu masih tetap dingin.

"Ingin katamu ?! bunga sebanyak itu kau bilang karena ingin ? aku hanya tak menyangka orang angkuh sepertimu peduli dengan orang sepertiku.. apalagi mengirimiku bunga, atau jangan-jangan ada maksud tertentu?" rentetan pertanyaan Lucy menjejali telinga Natsu.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas aku menyukaimu !" walaupun berkata seperti itu Natsu masih tak mengurangi nada datarnya.

Lucy terbelalak dan menatap Natsu tak percaya.

_apa? Monster ini menyukaiku? jangan percaya Lucy dia hanya ingin mengelabuimu.. _begitu mungkin batinnya.

"Aku tak percaya !" Lucy melipat tangannya didada dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sudah menduganya.. tak mudah membuatmu percaya pada orang sepertiku.." Natsu menunduk.

Lucy terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Natsu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Pemuda pinkish yang begitu lembut, tidak datar, ketus ataupun angkuh. Dan sekarang, dimata gadis pirang tersebut Natsu pribadi yang berbeda, bukan Natsu yang biasanya yang ia kenal saat di perusahaan.

Pandangan Natsu melembut. Pemuda itu menatap lantai kamar Lucy. Seakan pemuda itu tau dan telah mengambil resiko jika berhadapan dengan gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku Natsu.." ucap Lucy iba.

Natsu menatap Lucy. Ia memandang gadis disampingnya itu. Entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan gadis tersebut seakan Natsu melemah. Takluk.

Apakah karena ia sungguh mencintai gadis itu?

Dan apakah karena perasaan yang amat menggebu memenuhi dadanya?

Entahlah.

"Hey Nona Panci ! aku pergi dulu.. gara-gara kau sekap aku hari ini datang terlambat ke kantor !" Natsu mengambil jaketnya dan kemudian ia pakai.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu !" bentak Lucy.

"Yahh terserah aku bagaimana memanggilmu.." ucapnya ketus.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu nada bicaranya melembut, kini berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. Natsu menuju balkon kamar gadis pirang itu. Saat kakinya akan menaiki pagar besi dan hendak melompat...

"Tunggu !" teriak Lucy.

"Ada apa nona Panci? " Natsu menoleh menatap Lucy. Lucy menunduk.

"Hei ?!" Natsu memanggil-manggilnya namun Lucy tetap tak bergeming.

Natsu mendongakkan wajah Lucy dan mengarahkan untuk menatapnya. Di tatapnya wajah ayu gadis tersebut. Putih bersih bak porselen.

Cup.

XXX

"HAHAHAHAHA.."

Tawa para karyawan terdengar keras di setiap sudut ruangan. Bungkus-bungkus snack dan botol minuman wine kadar alkohol rendah tercecer di setiap meja-meja kerja para karyawan. Sebuah lagu ska terdengar mengiringi tawa dan canda mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHA.. " tawa mereka semakin terdengar keras.

"Hey, kapan terakhir kita berpesta seperti ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru tua.

"Itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu, itu saja kita diam-diam mencuri waktu untuk berpesta.." karyawan lain menyahut.

"Hahaha.. nikmati saja hari ini, aku yakin si Flame Head itu tidak akan kembali ke kantor jam-jam segini.." ucap Gray sambil menyendok es serut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benar katamu Gray, Monster Dragneel itu mungkin sedang bersenang-senang diluar sana.." ujar Loke. Seketika suasana hening sejenak. Gray memencet tombol off dipemutar musik yang berada disampingnya. Mereka semua berdiri mematung dengan posisinya masing-masing dan pose yang aneh. Ada yang berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar, ada yang tengah menggigit stik jagung, dan ada pula yang sedang tersenyum kaku. Kecuali Loke yang menatap mereka bingung.

"Hoey kalian.. kenapa berhenti?" tanya Loke.

"Baru sebentar saja pesta ini berlangsung masa cepat sekali berakhir? mumpung si Monster sedang tidak ada diruangannya.." lanjutnya.

Tap.

Sebuah tangan kekar milik seorang pemuda mendarat di pundak pemuda bersurai jingga. Loke terkejit seseorang tengah berada di belakangnya. Aroma parfum citrus menyeruak kedalam indeta penciumannya.

Parfum ini? milik seseorang..

Ia menoleh kearah seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Benar saja.

Parfum milik atasannya. Bos besar. Natsu Dragneel yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan menatap tajam dirinya. Keringatnya mengucur deras, ia tersenyum kaku bahkan kakinya ikut gemetar.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang berpesta disini?" tanya Natsu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar tampak mengerikan.

"Nyehehe.. Dragneel-sama.. ehehe hissashiburi ne?" ucapnya gugup. Tawanya pun terkesan garing.

"KALIAN..." Natsu meninggikan suaranya. Semua karyawan plus Gray merinding, mereka tak membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan bosnya kepada mereka.

Potong gaji.

No cuti.

No bonus akhir bulan.

No libur.

Full Lembur.

Begitulah dalam pikiran mereka.

".. lanjutkan saja pestanya.." Natsu tersenyum lebar menepuk-nepuk bahu Loke dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung.

Seisi kantor tersebut memandang Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bola mata mereka mengikuti langkah Natsu sampai atasannya tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

"AAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAA ?!" ucap mereka serentak.

Gray kemudian berlari keruangan Natsu. Ia begitu heran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang sangat sangat berubah drastis. Ia membuka pintu kaca tersebut dan segera masuk keruangan Natsu.

"Hoy Natsu, apa yang terjadi padamu dan ada apa pakaianmu itu?!" Gray mendekati Natsu yang telah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ya setelah meninggalkan rumah Lucy, Natsu tak sempat pulang kerumahnya untuk berganti pakaian. Alhasil dia masih memakai celana jeans kaos oblong abu-abu dan jaket hoodie.

Natsu memasang senyum mengerikan yang sangat lebar. "Gray.. apa kabarmu, bagaimana laporan hari ini hehehe?"

Apa?

Tak salah mendengar ucapan Natsu?

Sejak kapan manusia kepala pink seramah itu? bahkan Natsu tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan kabarnya.

"Hoooooyyy Natsu ! sadarlah ! apa kepalamu membentur sesuatu?!" tanya Gray lagi sambil menggoyangkan badan Natsu.

Natsu masih tersenyum mengerikan. "Mungkin hanya sebuah panci membentur kepalaku Gray hehehe.. tapi tidak apa-apa muheheh.." Gray menatap jijik temannya itu.

"Hentikan tawa menjijikkanmu Natsu! sadarlah !". Namun Natsu masih tersenyum. Seakan-akan senyumnya yang mengerikan itu terpahat permanen dibibir pemuda pink tersebut.

"Natsu !"

PLAKKK.. PLAKKK.. PLAKKK..

Gray mengira Natsu sedang kesurupan. Ia menampar pipi sahabatnya itu bolak-balik. Dan akhirnya Natsu menghentukan senyum menjijikannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MESUM !" Natsu berteriak.

"Ku kira kau kesurupan jin, makanya aku menyadarkanmu !" ucapnya tanpa berdosa.

"Bodoh ! ini aku ! aku tidak kesurupan !" Teriak Natsu kesal.

"Ck.."

Sementara itu di luar ruangan..

Para karyawan berdesakan mengintip dari pembatas ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca berwarna agak gelap. Mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan bosnya tersebut yang mendadak ceria.

"Si bos kenapa? apa salah makan lagi?" tanya Juvia.

"Aku juga tak tau ! mungkin baterainya terkena air jari korsleting.."

"bodoh ! memangnya si bos robot ?!"

"Mungkin si bos mendapat sekoper uang, makanya dia sangat gembira.." ucap salah satu karyawan. Mereka semua menatap orang itu. Kemudian mengangguk.

_Mungkin saja.. _batin mereka.

"Hey mereka membicarakan apa?! aku sama sekali tak mendengar suara mereka."

"Iyalah.. ruangan bos kedap suara ! mana mungkin kita bisa mendengarnya."

Dan begitulah para penguntit yang merasa penasaran dengan perubahan sikap bos besarnya.

Kembali ke ruangan Natsu.

Natsu mengambil mikrofon kecil yang menghubungkan dengan speaker ruang karyawan dan kemudian mengetesnya.

Tes... tes..

Ekhem..

"Baiklah.. karena suasana hati saya sedang membaik.. besok semua karyawan diliburkan.." ucap Natsu. Senyuman mengerikan terpahat (lagi) di bibirnya.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA ?!"

Bersambung..

Haloo minna, bertemu lagi dengan saya author yang nggak jelas. Selesai sudah chappy 5 ini. Gomen gomen kalau agak nggak nyambung, salah kata dan menyimpang dari judul. Soalnya sama ngantuk-ngantuk ngetiknya. Agak nggak fokus gitu T,T. Untuk chappy selanjutnya mungkin ditunda dulu, soalnya dapet info dari PLN besok ada pemadaman listrik #hhhhhhuuuuuaaaaaa...

Tapi tenang saja, masih lanjut kok. Saya usahain nggak nggantung.. ehehehe #ketawa puas.

oke saya mau balas review yang masuk.

#black-san: iya kasian, pas ngetiknya agak nggak tega juga T,T, tapi udah nasibnya dia dapet akting kayak gitu muhehehe.. arigatou :D

#Guest-san : aduh aduh #kepalanya gede., hanya kebetulan muncul aja di kepala hehe langsung aja aku keluarin semua. tapi ada beberapa mungkin agak nggak nyambung.. maklum masih amatiran.. kalo lagi nggak mood juga aku kayak gitu.. alurnya jadi berantakan dam ceritanya jadi enggak nyambung..

#helloxygen-san : hehehe sedapetnya inspirasi, trus dituangin gitu.. keburu ilang nanti kudu nyari inspirasi lagi hehehe... tapi tenang aja masih berlanjut kok fic ini.. mumpung senggang bisa up cepet hehw :D

#Aruna-san : hehe.. iya kayaknya seru dikasih ide si Natsu kena frying pannya Lucy... mungkin sebagai tanda cinta hahaha.. yah belum rencana Lucy ngejadiin si Natsu suami.. tapi nanti bisa deh hehehe :D

ARIGATOU minna dan juga para readers yang baca fic aneh ini.. mohon kritik dan saran biar fic ini lebih berkembang #westeh..

Review please :D


	6. Chapter 6

akhirnya dengan mata pedih, senam jari, dan ditemani segelas kopi panas... tadaaaaaa :D

#Aruna-san : hmmm aku pikir-pikir judulnya malah jadi aneh nggak sama alur ceritanya T,T gggggooooommmmeeennn.. tapi tenang saja masih ada sureprise di chapi berikutnya.. :D arigatou..

#mkhotim : yoooshhh chapi ini udah update.. arigatou :D

Selamart membaca readers :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalalala~ hn hn.."

"Baiklah.. semoga hari ini keberuntungan berpihak kepadamu Lucy.." ucapnya pada pantulan sebuah cermin yang menggantung di tembok. Ia merapikan rambut poni menggunakan jari-jari tangannya. Bedak tipis dan lipgloss cukup membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Lucy mengambil sebuah tas ransel dari gantungan dan mengisinya dengan ponsel, beberapa naskah novelnya dan dompet. Ya hari ini ia akan melakukan interview di sebuah perusahaan penerbit setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan telepon dari perusahaan tersebut yang mengkonfirmasi lamaran pekerjaan Lucy. Ia tersenyum simpul dan kemudian menyambar sepatu flat dengan motif bunga.

"Hnn.. Semoga beruntung Lucy !" lagi-lagi ia menyemangati dirinya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" suara datar seorang pemuda dibelakangnya terdengar indera pendengarannya.

"Ya sebuah perusahaan penerbit ingin ak- Tunggu dulu !" Lucy membalikkan badan dan seorang pemuda dengan hoodienya tengah berdiri dengan lengan bersandar tembok.

"Kau?! sejak kapan kau disini ?!" Lucy menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Yah sejak kau berbicara sendiri di depan cermin.. ini.." Ia melemparkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Lucy menangkapnya.

_Tak bisakah si bodoh ini lembut sedikit? _batinnya.

"Hey Natsu ! apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku ?! bukannya pekerjaanmu menunggu !" tanya Lucy.

"Aku libur hari ini." ucapnya datar.

_Apa? libur? tak mungkin.._

_"_Libur?" Lucy menatap Natsu bingung. Pasalnya selama Lucy bekerja di perusahaan Natsu, tak pernah sedikitpun pemuda itu absen dari kehadirannya. Selalu berangkat pagi sekali demi menertibkan para karyawannya dan pulang paling akhir.

"Ah sudahlah ! kau mau kemana?" Natsu bertanya masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku? aku hari ini diundang interview di perusahaan penerbit Heart Kreuz." ucap Lucy sambil memakai sepatu.

"Interview? kenapa kau harus bekerja disana?! aku tak mengijinkamu bekerja disana ! kalaupun kau ingin bekerja mulai besok kau bisa bekerja di perusahaanku lagi !" bentak Natsu. Manik hazel Lucy membesar.

"Maksudmu apa?! dan mengapa kau melarangku seperti itu?"suara Lucy mulai meninggi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pemuda didepannya itu yang tiba-tiba melarangnya untuk bekerja.

"Aku tak ingin kau bekerja disana.. ku mohon jangan bekerja disana.." pinta Natsu. Natsu menunduk.

_ada apa dengannya? _batin Lucy.

"Tapi Natsu.. aku butuh pekerjaan ini."

"Sudah ku bilang kalau kau butuh pekerjaan, bekerjalah lagi di perusahaanku.. kau ingin gaji berapa aku penuhi, kau ingin cuti, aku ijinkan.. dan kau ingin apapun aku berikan." ucapnya parau.

"Lucy.. aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas sikapku." lanjutnya.

Sementara Lucy menatap Natsu heran. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Pemuda di depannya yang ia kenal sangat dingin, angkuh dan sombong, tapi sekarang pemuda ini sedang memohon kepadanya dengan raut wajah yang sendu. Lucy menjadi iba.

"Natsu.. kau tau? pekerjaan ini yang selalu aku impikan, menjadi penulis novel terkenal.. aku bermimpi banyak novel buatanku yang menjadi favorit masyarakat.. gomenne." Lucy membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan Natsu. Namun saat ia akan melangkah mendekati knop pintu, Natsu meraih tangannya.

"Aku ikut.." Natsu masih menunduk.

"Tap-"

"Tak ada penolakan." Natsu memotong ucapan Lucy.

XXX

"Lucy Heartfilia.. kau bilang ingin menjadi penulis novel, bisa kulihat sampel naskah novel yang telah kau buat?" ucap seorang pemuda tampan bersurai spike pirang namun lebih pucat yang diketahui sebagai Pemimpin Redaksi dan merangkap Ketua HRD. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna biru cerah dengan dasi merah tua bertengger di lehernya.

"Ini.. setiap novel ditandai dengan penjepit kertas berbeda.. tapi beberapa belum saya revisi Tuan." jelas Lucy sambil menyodorkan beberapa naskah kepada pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu meraih dan membacanya. Ia mengecek alur cerita, penulisan, karakter, tata bahasa dan juga sudut pandang. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum setelah membaca beberapa lembar naskah Lucy.

"Ini.. bagus sekali Lucy, kau diterima.. mulai hari ini kau bisa bekerja disini, nanti atau besok Yukino-san akan mengajakmu berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan beberapa pegawai disini.." Pemuda itu merapikan naskah-naskah yang telah selesai ia baca.

"Dan naskah ini akan direvisi ulang lalu dicetak dan diterbitkan, novelmu sungguh menarik. Ada beberapa nasehat dan pesan yang terkandung didalamnya. Bahasanyapun menarik dan mudah di mengerti." Lantas novel itu ia masukkan kedalam map.

"Hontouni Arigatou Sting-sama.." Lucy berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Panggil Sting saja Lucy.." ucap pemuda itu.

"Rasanya tidak sopan jika hanya memanggil nama anda tuan.."

"Tidak masalah kau memanggilku dengan nama, semua pegawai disini juga begitu.. aku harap kita menjafi akrab dan berteman baik Lucy.." Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Sting itu tersenyum simpul. Sungguh tampan, ramah dan berwibawa tinggi.

"Baiklah Sting.. yoroshiku onegaishimasu.." Lucy kembali menundukkan hormat badannya.

"Oh ya Lucy.. apa kau hari ini ada waktu? aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang dan membahas majalah yang akan terbit minggu besok.." tanya Sting.

"Oh summimasen Sting-sama, seorang temanku sedang menungguku dibawah.. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini." Lucy lagi-lagi menunduk.

"Hnn.. baiklah tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau besok? " tanya Sting lagi.

"Baiklah.." Lucy tersenyum. Ia berpamitan kepada Sting dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ketua Pemimpin Redaksi tersebut.

Sting masih memandangi kepergian Lucy, pegawai barunya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati kaca dimana ia bisa melihat seluruh ruang tunggu dan receptionist. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, lalu ia tersenyum. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang memakai jaket hoodie yang sebagian wajahnya terlihat tengah menubggu di ruang tunggu. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis pirang yang ia ketahui adalag Lucy menghampiri orang tersebut. Sesosok orang tersebut berdiri dan Sting bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." ia menyeringai.

Seringaian yang tak bisa diartikan.

Sementara di ruang tunggu..

"Kau lama sekali nona panci ! aku hampir berjamur menunggumu disini !"

"Salah siapa? kau sendiri yang mau ikut.. jangan salahkan aku jika kau benar-benar berjamur dan lumutan gara-gara menungguku." cetusnya.

"Cih.. aku lapar, ayo makan !" Natsu menarik paksa tangan Lucy dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

XXX

Di sebuah pantai..

"Hey Gray ! apa kau tidak mengetahui mengapa si bos tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu?" Loke bertanya kepada Gray yang tengah menyendok es serut ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak tau ! lagi pula aku bukan ibunya atau ayahnya !" ucap Gray.

"Kau itu yang paling dekat dengan si bos ! seharusnya kau tau detil watak, sifat dan kebiasaan si bos !"

"Mana ku tau ! aku bukan kekasihnya.."

"K-kau kekasihnya?! Gray sadarlah ! masih banyak wanita di dunia ini yang masih melajang.. jangan-jangan kau mencampakkan Juvia karena kau menyukai si bos?! hiiiiii..." Loke merinding. Gray melotot ke arah Loke dan kemudian menjitaknya.

"Bodoh ! apa-apaan dengan ucapanmu itu ! bersihkan dulu telingamu ! sepertinya ada yang ingin disate hidup-hidup disini.."ucap Gray kesal.

"Hehehe.. aku hanya bercanda Gray.." Loke menatap majalah ditangannya." Mungkin karena wanita si bos jadi berubah baik hati seperti ini.."

"Mungkin saja.."

"Malah menakutkan jika bos berubah seperti ini.."

"Ya benar !"

"Malah sepertinya si flame head itu bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri.. kau tau? senyumnya mengerikan.. aku tak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu sebelumnya.."

"Seharusnya kau mengadakan ritual untuk membersihkan si bos.."

"Memangnya kau pikir kentut api itu kesurupan?!"

"Ya siapa tau saja.. nyehehe.."

"Dasar bodoh ! mungkin hanya salah makan saja atau tak sengaja makan bom dan membuat kabel-kabel di otaknya korsleting.." ucap Gray enteng.

Kembali ke Natsu dan Lucy...

Ngggggggiiiinggggg..

"Kau kenapa Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang melihat Natsu memegangi telinganya.

"Entahlah.. telingaku berdengung, mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku." jelas Natsu.

"Oooohh.. "

Lucy menyendok eskrim rasa vanilla ke mulutnya. Ia memandangi Natsu dengan seksama, tiap detil wajahnya. Mata, bibir, hidung, serta rambut yang sangat jarang atau bahkan langka, berwarna pnk. Baru sekali ini ia memandang dekat pemuda di depannya itu. Cukup tampan. Dengan jaket hoodie dan kupluk yang selalu ia pakai membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Tidak dengan setelan jas dan kemeja yang sering ia pakai ketika di kantor. Kini kupluknya hanya menutupi sebagian rambutnya saja, bagian depan rambut pinknya terlihat menyumbul keatas.

"Kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" suara Natsu memecah lamunan Lucy.

"eeeehh ! siapa juga yang terpesona padamu?" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mencoba menutupi semburat merah yang muncul pada pipinya.

"Jelas-jelas kau menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun ! kau masih mengelak?" tanyanya datar. Namun Lucy masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hai cantik.. bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" seorang pengunjung lain yang kebetulan lewat berhenti di samping Lucy.

"Aa-no.." Lucy menyadari orang tersebut sudah tak disampingnya lagi. Natsu melotot menampakkan wajah mengerikan dengan tangan yang terkepal sehingga orang itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Dasar murahan !" ketusnya. Lucy terbelalak mendengar ucapan Natsu yang ia pikir ditujukan untuknya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" bentak Lucy.

"Aku tak suka jika ada yang mengganggumu !"

Lucy terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Natsu yang sangat jelas dan menohok. Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket mendarat di pundak Lucy.

"Pakai ini.." Lucy mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat Natsu yang tengah meletakkan sebuah jaket dipundaknya. Ya jaket itu jaket yang Natsu pakai. Sungguh ia tak mengerti perasaan Natsu kepadanya. Terkadang pemuda itu sangat menyebalkan, dan kadang pemuda itu menjadi sangat baik dan peduli kepadanya.

"Natsu.."

"Sudah pakai saja, kau mau jika laki-laki banyak yang menggodamu?!" tanyanya ketus.

_kadang kelakuanmu itu manis dan romantis, tapi caramu menyampaikannya yang terlalu kasar.. tak bisakah sedikit saja lembut?_

Apa mau dikata, sifat seseorang tak ada yang bisa menebak.

Pada akhirnya gadis pirang tersebut memakai jaket milik pemuda itu. Rasanya longgar dan panas, apa lagi disaat cuaca siang hari sedang panas begini. Wangi parfum citrus khas pemuda itu tercium oleh hidungnya. Pikiran Lucy melayang. Ia tak sadar sedang ditatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau terpesona lagi?!" tanyanya. Kini Natsu hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar abstrak, kupluk hitam, dan celana jeans serta sepatu. Kulit lengannya yang putih bersih terekspos jelas.

"Natsu? apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Lucy. Natsu hanya melirik gadis tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

XXX

Keesokan harinya...

"Ohayou minna.."

"Ohayou Loke.."

"Ohayou "

Hari ini berbeda. Sang bos besar tidak datang sepagi biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Bahkan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sambutan-demi sambutan meluncur bebas dengan sendirinya dari mulut bos yang dikenal angkuh dan sombong. Entah ambisi apa yang membuatnya bisa berubah drastis. Mungkin...

Wanita.

"Ohayou Gray.." Natsu menyapa Gray yang tengah bersandar di samping pintu ruangannya.

"Kenapa lagi dirimu?! " tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. " Natsu masih tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian masuk ke ruangannya dan diikuti Gray dibelakangnya.

"Apa karena Lucy?" Natsu mengangguk.

"Hanya gara-gara wanita kau jadi seperti ini, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur dengannya?!" rentetan pertanyaan Gray membuat Natsu melotot kearahnya.

"Hey ! kau pikir aku laki-laki murahan seperti itu?! mendekati wanita hanya untuk tidur dengannya?!"

"Eeee t-tidak b-bukan begitu maksudku Natsu.." keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuh pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Ia sadar dengan perkataannya yang memancing emosi bos besarnya.

"Hnnn.. ya sudah lah.. kembali saja bekerja." ucap Natsu.

Gray hendak meninggalkan ruangan Natsu, saat ia meraih knop pintu Natsu memanggilnya.

"Gray.. mungkin aku butuh sedikit saran darimu.."

XXX

"Lucy-san.. kau di tempatkan di bagian persiapan naskah, Hanako-san dan Levy-san akan menjadi pertnermu bekerja.. ada beberapa pembantu untuk bagian ini dia Akeno-kun dan Luke-kun.." Gadis berambut putih pendek menjelaskan dan memperkenalkan beberapa karyawan dan juga tugas mereka pada Lucy.

"Oh Lucy-san, Hanako-san dan Levy-san kebetulan sedang mencari beberapa narasumber untuk bahan majalah akhir minggu ini, Akeno-kun dan Luke-kun ada di sebelah sana.." Gadis itu menunjuk ke sebuah kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang membahas sebuah materi.

"Tak apa-apa, lagi pula Levy-san adalah salah satu sahabat dekatku.." ucap Lucy. Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Akeno-kun ! Luke-kun !" panggil gadis itu. Kedua orang yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menoleh.

"Yo ! Yukino san.. ada apa?" ucap pemuda berambut spike hijau, Akeno.

"Yukino-san kau cantik hari ini !" pemuda berambut pirang sebahu menggoda gadis berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Yukino. Yukino melambai dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat.

"Lucy-san, Luke-kun adalah orang yang genit, aku harap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.. dia berbahaya." bisik Yukino pada Lucy. Lucy hanya terkikik geli.

"Perkenalkan , ini Lucy-san pegawai baru kita dan akan menjadi partner kalian selain Hanako-san dan Levy-san." jelas Yukino.

Akhirnya merekapun saling memperkenalkan diri dan berbincang bincang.

"Baiklah Lucy-san kita lanjut di bagian produksi." mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

Pintu masuk dengan papan bertuliskan staff unit produksi terpampang besar. Mereka memasuki pintu tersebut. Dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa karyawan unit produksi yang sedang mengerjakan aktifitas hariannya. Komputer, alat gambar manual, print, scanner, dan lain-lain terdapat disana.

"Lucy-san perkenalkan, dia Freyo-sama ketua bagian produksi, dia yang memantau dan mengarahkan serta menyimpulkan naskah-naskah yang akan di produksi secara komputerisasi atau manual.." jelas Yukino.

"Selamat siang.. perkenalkan saya pegawai baru bagian perencanaan naskah, Lucy Heartfilia.. mohon bantuannya." ucap Lucy sambil membungkuk hormat.

Skip..

"Bagaimana Lucy-san perkenalan hari ini?" tanya Yukino.

"Sungguh memuaskan, mungkin aku akan betah disini.." mereka tertawa.

"Oh Lucy, apa kau ada waktu siang ini?" suara seorang pemuda menyela percakapan mereka.

"Sting-sama, kebetulan tidak.. ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang sekalian membahas majalah yang akan terbit akhir minggu ini." uvap Sting.

"Baiklah, ajak Yukino-san juga." Yukino menggeleng.

"Gomen Lucy-san, aku masih ada pekerjaan di bagian admin dan pemasaran barang."

"Tidak apa-apa." Lucy tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah, Lucy dan Sting berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaan dan menuju ke salah satu resto outdoor yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantornya. Di perjalanan mereka banyak berbincang tentang pengalaman pekerjaan masing-masing. Sting yang diketahui seorang anak keturunan pengusaha berada yang mempunyai beberapa cabang perusahaan penerbit. Lucy sesekali melirik kearah pemuda disampingnya itu. Cukup tampan. Untuk saat ini Lucy sejenak melupakan tentang Natsu.

Ia sedang fokus untuk pekerjaan barunya.

"Kita sudah sampai Lucy.."

Mereka berdiri tepat di pintu masuk sebuah restoran. Restoran tersebut tak hanya menyediakan ruangan indoor, tetapi juga menyediakan ruangan outdoor. Restoran itu berada tepat di samping sebuah taman bunga sehingga suasana di sekitar meja makan outdoor begitu indah dikombinasi dengan pemandangan taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran sepanjang tahunnya. Mereka masuk dan berhenti pada sebuah meja yang menyediakan aneka kue. Tak

ama kemudian seorang pelayang menghampiri mereka.

"Disini paling terkenal adalah takoyakinya, jika kau mencobanya, aku yakin kau akan sering makan siang disini." ucap Sting.

"Baiklah aku pesan takoyaki dan vanillaberry.." Lucy menunjuk sebuah menu pada papan yang menyediakan beberapa menu yang resto tersebut sajikan.

"Baiklah, apakah ada lagi yang mau kau pesan?" Lucy menggeleng.

Setelah Sting memilih menu untuk makan siang, Sting dan Lucy menuju pada sebuah meja makan yang paling dekat dengan taman bunga tersebut.

"Apakah kau suka bunga?" tanya Sting yang mendapati Lucy tengah memandangi bunga-bunga. Lucy tersenyum kearahnya dan membuatnya terpana.

"Ya aku menyukai bunga-bunga, terutama bunga mawar." jelas Lucy.

"Mengapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sting.

"Bunga mawar adalah cerminan dari rasa kasih sayang, cinta abadi, kekaguman, kelembutan, dan lain-lain. Eeehh ! sumimasen Sting-sama, saya berkata berlebihan.." Sting hanya tertawa.

"Lucy, kita tidak sedang berada di kantor.. jadi panggil Sting saja" Sebuah senyuman terpahat di bibir pemuda itu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis pirang tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawa pesanan mereka. Lucy dan Sting menikmati sajian dari restoran tersebut. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan saling tertawa. Tanpa sadar dari kejauhan sesosok pemuda berhoodie tengah memperhatikan mereka yang sedang asyik. Tangannya mengepal dan sorot matanya menandakan emosinya yang telah memuncak.

"Si Brengsek itu !" kepalan tangannya mendarat di sebuah tembok hingga membuat tembok tersebut retak.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

.

Hollla minna-san kembali lagi dengan saya author gaje. Gomen gomen posting chap ini lama banget, soalnya kemarin-kemarin lagi nggak mood... butuh mood booster dulu baru ada inspirasi buat ngetik idenya hehehe :D

gomen e kalo ada salah salah kata atau pengetikannya yang nggak nyambung.. hehe

akhirnya selesai juga setelah sekian lama nyelesaiin chappy ini. Bagaimana? alurnya tambah gaje kah? aneh kah? ya itu tentu T,T. bagaimana ini lanjut nggak?

Reviev please :D


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-san langsung saja.. :D cekdotdot..

.

.

"Bunga lagi? sampai kapan Makhluk langka itu akan terus mengirimiku bunga.. sampai-sampai rumahku seperti toko bunga saja."

Lucy menghela nafas. Ya walaupun si pelaku 'pengirim bunga' sudah ketahuan oleh sang empunya kamar tapi tak ada henti-hentinya manusia pink itu mengiriminya bunga setiap pagi. Gadis itu tak habis pikir berapa ongkos yang harus manusia pink itu keluarkan setiap harinya. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Lucy, pemuda mantan atasannya tersebut masih mengirimi sebuket bunga tiap pagi. Tapi masalahnya akankah lebih baik jika untuk membelikan Lucy makanan atau pasokan bahan makanan setiap bulannya. Yah hitung hitung kebutuhan perut Lucy ada yang menanggung setiap bulannya.

Tapi.

Sebuket bunga.

Tidak akan membuat perut Lucy kenyang walaupun dimakan. Apalagi itu bukan sebuah bahan makanan.

Lucy meletakkan buket bunga itu pada beberapa vas yang masih kosong. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan segera berangkat untuk bekerja.

Setelah beberapa menit menjalankan ritual harian di dalam kamar mandi, kemudian ia segera memakai kemeja polos dengan lengan panjang dan rok hitam diatas lutut. Tak lupa ia memakai bedak tipis dan lipgloss agar terlihat lebih segar dan cantik. Ia berjalan menuju jendela balkonnya. Saat hendak mengunci jendela tersebut, matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda tergeletak di sudut balkon tersebut.

"Are? bunga lagi? pasti kerjaan Natsu.. tapi.."

Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Tak biasanya Natsu mengiriminya bunga mawar sebanyak ini jumlahnya. Dan juga bunga mawar pada buket ini bermacam-macam warna. Dari bunga mawar merah, peach, pink, kuning, orange, dan putih. Yang Lucy ketahui, mawar berwarna orange, kuning dan peach jarang sekali ditemukan di toko-toko bunga karena harganya yang lumayan mahal. Ia tak ingin memikirkan bunga-bunga itu dan akhirnya ia meletakkan buket bunga tersebut pada vas bunga yang masih kosong. Kemudian ia mengunci jendela balkon dan bergegas berangkat bekerja.

Ia melangkah menapaki trotoar yang memang digunakan khusus untuk pejalan kaki yang belum dipadati orang-orang yang akan pergi bekerja. Jarak antara Rumah dan kantor barunya lumayan jauh. Mungkin sekitar 2 kilometer. Ia harus menunggu bis angkutan pada halte yang tersedia di beberapa sudut jalan.

Tak lama kemudian bis yang Lucy tunggu akhirnya tiba. Ia bergegas masuk dan membayar ongkos bis tersebut. Lebih murah memakai bis daripada harus memakai taksi yang tentu saja tarifnya berkali-kali lipat dari tarif umum bis kota.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit naik bis, gadis pirang tersebut sampai juga di kantornya. Kemudian ia masuk dan menuju dimana letak ruangannya berada. Ruang kerja Lucy bersebelahan dengan ruangan Sting dan hanya dibatasi tembok kaca berwarna agak gelap. Lucy sengaja datang lebih awal agar ia bisa mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan ia gunakan hari ini.

"Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali Lucy.." suara seorang pemuda mengagetkan Lucy yang sedang menata beberapa kertas dan buku di mejanya. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"Sting-sama.. kau sudah berangkat? ya daripada terlambat lebih baik berangkat lebih awal" ujar Lucy.

"Yah aku terbiasa datang sepagi ini.. bagus kalau begitu, mungkin gelar pegawai paling rajin akan menjadi milikmu." Sting tersenyum simpul, ia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan tas ransel yang berada di dadanya. Lucy hanya tersipu malu.

"Ne Lucy, boleh aku tanya sesuatu? mungkin agak pribadi.." tanya Sting. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Natsu?" Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Kami hanya berteman saja tak lebih Sting-sama, apakah kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lucy balik. Sting menatap eternit, matanya memandang lurus seperti tengah membuka memori yang telah lama disimpannya.

"Ya aku sangat mengenalnya akrab.. dia adalah sepupuku, tepatnya ayahku adalah adik ayahnya.." jelas Sting.

"Hontouni ? " Sting hanya mengangguk.

_Tapi semuanya berubah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.. sejak insiden itu.._

_XXX_

"Hey ! Natsu ada apa lagi denganmu? baru kemarin kau sangat ramah kepada kami.. dan hari ini berbeda sekali dengan hari kemarin ?! sifatmu yang dingin kembali lagi !"

"DIAM KAU ! KEMBALI BEKERJA !"

Gray mendecih. Ia menatap tajam sahabat dan juga atasannya tersebut. Ia sangat heran. Sangat. Bagaimana tidak sifat Natsu yang kemarin sangat ramah dan baik hati, kini kembali bersifat dingin, keras kepala dan angkuh. Setiap sahabatnya itu punya permasalahan pasti hanya dipendam sendiri dan tidak berusaha menceritakan kepadanya. Semua itu terlihat dari sifat dan tingkah laku Natsu yang berubah-ubah.

Gray mendekati Natsu. "Hey ! flame head! " ia menggenggam kerah Natsu dan...

BUUUUAAAKKKKHHHH...

Sebuah tinju mendarat pada pipi mulus Natsu. Pemuda pink itu terpental kesamping dan meringis merasakan sakit di pipinya.

"APA MAKSUDMU !"

"MAKSUDKU?! MEMBERI PELAJARAN KEPADAMU DAN MENYADARKANMU?!" Gray kembali mendekati Natsu dan kembali menggenggam kerah bajunya.

"AGAR TIDAK SEMENA-MENA TERHADAP BAWAHANMU DAN JUGA KARYAWAN YANG LAIN !"

BUAKKKKHHHHH...

"DAN YANG HARUS KAU TAU DAN KAU INGAT !"

"JANGAN LAMPIASKAN SEMUA EMOSIMU ! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MASALAH PRIBADIMU DENGAN PEKERJAAN DAN KEPADA SEMUA KARYAWANMU YANG SUDAH SETIA BEKERJA DI PERUSAHAANMU INI !"

BUUUUAAAAAKKKKKHHH..

"DAN SATU HAL LAGI ! JIKA KAU TAK INGIN SEMUA KARYAWANMU MENGUNDURKAN DIRI SEPERTI YANG LUCY LAKUKAN.. ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL !"

Setelah puas pemuda berambut raven itu mengeluarkan semua kejengkelannya, lantas ia meninggalkan Natsu yang tengah terbaring dengan wajah penuh dengan luka dan memar. Beberapa karyawan yang mendengar suara gaduh beserta bentakan menjadi penasaran dan memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip kegiatan dan aktifitas di sekitar ruangan si bos besar.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati Gray yang tengah membentak dan menghabisi wajah Bos besarnya dengan pukulan maut. Ya secara tak langsung (lagi) unek-unek mereka tersampaikan berkat sang 'Pahlawan' Gray setelah Lucy.

"Sedang apa kalian !" Gray memergoki para karyawan sedang menguntit di balik tembok kaca ruangan Natsu. Para karyawan menoleh kepada pemuda itu dengan memasang senyum ketakutan karena kepergok asisten bos mereka.

"A-anu Gray-kun.. kau memang pahlawan kami !"

"Ya pahlawan kami !" ucap mereka bergantian. Gray hanya memasang wajah bingung dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara Natsu masih terbaring tak berdaya di lantai ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia memegang pipinya yang memar, nyeri. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menggali dalam-dalam pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

_apa aku cemburu ? aku tidak suka Lucy begitu dekat dengan laki-laki brengsek itu.. aku harus memastikan sesuatu.. ada benarnya juga si boxer mesum itu memukulku, tak seharusnya aku membawa beban pribadi di pekerjaanku.. aku harus berterimakasih padanya ! _batin Natsu.

Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerja. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju ruangan Gray yang letaknya hanya bersebelahan dengan ruang kerjanya. Ia membuka paksa pintu ruangan Gray dan tereksposlah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang telah kehilangan pakaiannya.

"PAKAI BAJUMU GRAY !" Natsu berteriak dengan nada suara serak dan naik turun.

"WAAAAAAAAAA.." tapi Gray malah balik berteriak karena sadar pakaiannya yang telah hilang entah kemana.

"Hey es batu ! aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu ! jangan sombong dulu ! ada hal yang harus aku lakukan, sementara kau jalankan dulu pekerjaanku hari ini.." Natsu berlari meninggalkan Gray yang menatapnya bingung.

_Berubah lagi ?_

_Tunggu dulu._

"NNNNNAAAANNNNIIIIII ?!"

"DASAR KEPALA API ! SEENAKNYA SAJA DIA MENYERAHKAN PEKERJAANNYA PADAKU ! AWAS SAJA BESOK !" kesal Gray. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk mencari pakaiannya yang hilang entah dimana.

XXX

"Arigatou Sting-sama sudah mengantarkanku pulang" Lucy membungkuk hormat setelah turun dari motor gede yang dikendarai atasannya tersebut.

"Besok biarkan aku menjemputmu Lucy, yah hitung-hitung agar kau tidak usah berlama-lama menunggu bis kota.. Bagaimana?" tawar Sting. Lucy berpikir sejenak. Lalu kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sting.

"Jaa Lucy, sampai bertemu besok.." Sting berlalu, Lucy masih memandangi kepergian Sting sampai sosoknya benar-benar hilang. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu apartemennya dan membuka kunci.

"Tadaimaaaa.."

"Okaeri.." suara seorang pemuda dari arah kamar menyambut kepulangannya.

1

2

3

UWAAAAAAA ! teriaknya dalam hati.

"S-siapa I-itu ?" tanyanya pelan.

Tangannya mencari-cari sebuah benda andalannya. Dan Dapat ! sebuah frying pan yang entah datangnya darimana atau siapa yang meletakkan disana sehingga gadis pirang itu mendapatkannya. Ia menggenggam pegangan pada frying pan tersebut. Dengan mengendap-endap ia menuju kakamarnya.

Benar saja !

Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Lucy mengintip kamarnya melalui celah pintu kamarnya. Seorang pemuda berhoodie tengah duduk membelakangi Lucy dan menatap kearah balkon kamarnya yang telah terbuka lebar.

_Siapa dia ? maling? perampok? penguntit? ninja? pembunuh? hhhhhaaa jangan jangan dia pembunuhhh.._

Lucy mendekati orang yang masih duduk diatas ranjangnya. Genggaman pada frying pan semakin erat. Ia memposisikan frying pan tersebut pada sisi kanannya sehingga sewaktu-waktu jika posisi darurat, ia akan mudah mengayunkan frying pan tersebut.

Lucy tepat berada di belakang orang itu. Tiba-tiba orang itu membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan berteriak.

"WAAAAAAA !"

"UWAAAA !" Lucypun juga berteriak.

CLANGG !

Alhasil sebuah pantat frying pan kembali mendarat di kepala manusia pink itu sehingga membuatnya pingsan (lagi).

XXX

Natsu membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap dan memproses apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Tangannya memegangi kepala yang ia rasakan sakit dan nyeri. Dia ingat saat menunggu Lucy pulang, melihat Lucy diantar sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal, dan akhirnya lagi-lagi pantat frying pan mendarat di kepala pinknya.

"Apakah ini di surga?" gumamnya.

"Bukan, ini di neraka tuan.. nyehehehe.." suara seorang wanita dengan tawa mengerikan membuatnya menoleh. Ya Lucy tengah duduk di kursi di samping ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"KAU !"

"Iya kau ?!" Lucy membalikkan kata-kata Natsu.

"Lagi-lagi kau memukulku dengan panci itu ! dasar kau gadis panci tak berperasaan !"

"Tenang sajalah, kau masih hidup.. buktinya kau masih bisa mengataiku tuan jabrik !"

"Jabrik?! " Natsu melotot.

"Ya jabrik ! jangan salahkan aku jika aku memukulmu dengan ini.. kau seperti perampok atau pembunuh yang menunggu korbannya.." ucap Lucy sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat frying pan.

Natsu menunduk, ia meremas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Jangan lagi.." Lucy menaikkan satu alisnya, ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Natsu.

"Jangan lagi memukulku memakai panci itu.." lanjutnya. Nada suara Natsu yang pelan dan sendu membuat Lucy sedikit bersalah dan khawatir. Ia meletakkan frying pan tersebut di lantai dan mendekati Natsu. Tangannya ia arahkan pada tangan Natsu dan menggenggamnya.

"Gomen ne Natsu.. " ucap Lucy lirih. Natsu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap gadis pirang yang telah duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Digdugdigdug..

Detak jantung pemuda bersurai pinkish itu semakin cepat. Jarak dirinya dan gadis itu begitu dekat. Pipi Natsu memerah dan wajahnya memanas. Ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis bersurai pirang itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Cantik. Sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat hangat.. tunggu disini ! dan jangan menyentuh barang-barangku !" Lucy beranjak meninggalkan Natsu yang masih membeku.

Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar Lucy. Pandangan Matanya berhenti pada sudut kamar yang terdapat meja dengan banyak vas bunga serta bunga mawar. Tentunya bunga mawar pemberiannya setiap pagi. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai layu dan mengering.

Ia kagum dengan Lucy yang merawat bunga pemberiannya. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda 25 tahun itu. Namun senyum itu tak berlangsung lama. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah buket bunga yang berisi mawar berwarna-warni. Mawar merah, orange, pink, peach, kuning dan putih. Seingatnya ia tak memberikan Lucy bunga itu.

Lalu siapa?

Jangan-jangan..

"Hentikan wajah menyeramkanmu itu Natsu !" suara Lucy mengagetkannya.

"Eh ! apa maksudmu?! wajah tampanku kau bilang menyeramkan !" protes Natsu.

"Ya bagiku menyeramkan.. seorang pemuda yang angkuh, sombong dan dingin diam-diam menjadi stalker gadis pirang yang ternyata adalah mantan karyawannya.." Lanjut Lucy sambil melirik Natsu yang mendengus dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Senyum kemenangan mengembang di bibir ranum Lucy.

Mereka diam sejenak.

Natsu beranjak dari ranjang Lucy, kemudian mendekati gadis pirang tersebut.

Dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Akhirnya wajah mereka semakin dekat. Lucy seakan terhipnotis manik obsidian Natsu dan membuatnya tak berkutik. Hingga bibir hangat Natsu menempel pada bibir ranum Lucy. Lucy membelalakkan matanya melihat pemuda pinkish itu begitu dekat dan mencium tepat di bibirnya. Gadis itu merasakan sensasi aneh yang merasuki dadanya.

Tangan kiri Natsu melingkar pada pinggang Lucy dan mengeratkan pada tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai sayang rambut pirang tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas. Natsu memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu.. seperti Rogue." bisik Natsu.

Lucy masih terdiam di tempat. Otaknya terasa berat untuk memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Seketika otaknya terasa kosong.

Apa?

Rogue?

Darimana ia tau kalau kekasihnya dulu adalah Rogue.

"Natsu? da-rimana kau tau tentang Rogue?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum simpul. "Itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah.. kau tidak sendirian lagi.. tetaplah bersamaku." ujarnya.

Lucy tak menyangka kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda pinkish yang masih memeluknya. Ia salah mengira jika pemuda itu hanya bisa mengomel, membentak, dan memerintah saja.

"Na-natsu aku harus menyiapkan makan malam.. kau mau makan malam disini?" Lucy memecah suasana romantis yang sedang berlangsung. Natsu melepas pelukannya.

"Kau bisa memasak?!" tanya Natsu. Wajah Lucy yang semula memerah malu berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau meremehkanku Dragneel-sama ?!" tangan Lucy meraih frying pan yang tergeletak.

"E-hee eeetttoo.. t-tidak ko-k nona, selamat memasak.. aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu.." teriak Natsu sambil berlari meninggalkan Lucy yang menatapnya bingung.

Natsu tak ingin lagi mendapat pukulan maut dari gadis panci tersebut. Walaupun salah mengartikan panci dengan frying pan, keduanya sangat berbeda jauh. Ia tak ingin menjadi topik utama dalam kertas koran yang beredar besok dengan judul 'SEORANG PEMUDA BERAMBUT ANEH DITEMUKAN TERGELETAK MENGENASKAN DENGAN KEPALA TIDAK BERBENTUK KARENA BERADU DENGAN SEBUAH FRYING PAN'

Konyol.

Sangat Konyol.

Tapi dalam hatinya ia sungguh bersyukur, karena tragedi frying pan yang membuatnya begitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

Aneh.

XXX

"Natsu.. ayolah, masih ada beberapa bahan yang akan ku beli untuk kebutuhan 2 minggu kedepan ! jika kau lesu seperti itu, akan memerlukan waktu lama ! cepatlah !" teriak Lucy.

Natsu mengikutinya dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua jam mereka berputar-putar supermarket mencari-cari barang yang mereka cari namun belum menemukannya.

"Lucyy.. mau berapa lama lagi disini ! aku bosan !" ucap Natsu.

"Kau itu hanya bersemangat soal makanan saja !" Natsu hanya mendengus kesal.

Baginya berbelanja adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Kesana kemari, masuk toko itu, masuk toko ini, belum lagi kalau wanita yang berbelanja harus teliti bibit, bebet dan bobot barang tersebut. Hanya membeli satu barang saja memerlukan beberapa jam untuk meneliti setiap detilnya.

Dasar wanita, apalagi seorang gadis.

"Natsu! ayo ke stand buah-buahan ! aku ingin membeli beberapa buah segar.." Natsu mendorong trolley yang sudah penuh dengan bahan makanan dan juga ramen instan dengan lesu. Mau tak mau ia menuruti ajakan Lucy jika tak ingin kepala berharganya tercium frying pan lagi. Lucy sudah berjalan mendahului Natsu menuju ke stand buah.

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa berakhir di tempat ini?! sangat membosankan.." gerutunya.

Sementara itu Lucy tengah memilah-milah buah-buahan yang terpampang rapi di setiap keranjang buah. Dari buah melon, apel, manggis, jeruk dan lain-lain. Buah di supermarket tersebut terkenal kualitasnya yang memuaskan. Dari tekstur buahnya yang manis, bersih dan harganyapun cukup terjangkau.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke keranjang yang dipenuhi dengan buah srtawberry segar dan buahnya cukup besar. Saat ia akan mengambil beberapa buah untuk ditimbang, tangannya menyentuh tangan seorang pemuda yang juga akan mengambil buah tersebut. Lucy terkejut, kemudian ia menoleh dan segera meminta maaf.

"Sumimasen tuan, saya tidak sengaja.." ia membungkuk hormat pada pemuda itu.

"Lucy.. kau kah itu?" Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sting-sama !" pekiknya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini.. kau mau membeli buah ini?" tanya Sting dengan menunjuk tumpukan buah strawberry segar.

"Ya begitulah Sting-sama.. ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa kau kemari?"

"Hanya sendiri saja, kebetulan ayahku besok akan berkunjung ke apartemenku.. jadi aku perlu beberapa bahan makanan dan buah untuknya.. dan kau sendiri dengan siapa?" jelas Sting.

Belum sempat Lucy menjawab pertanyaan Sting, tangannya ditarik oleh Natsu untuk menjauh dari tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini ! kau tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan atasanku !" bentak Lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Natsu yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya namun nihil ia tak bisa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Natsu. Natsu hanya diam saja dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

Alhasil beberapa pengunjung disana menatap Natsu dan Lucy dengan tanda tanya. Seketika Lucy sangat malu dengan apa yang manusia pink itu lakukan.

"Hey jawab ! apa-apaan kau ini !" bentak Lucy lagi.

"Aku tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya.." Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Natsu ! Sting adalah atasanku dan kam-"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya kecuali masalah pekerjaan !" ucap Natsu dengan nada kasarnya.

"Maksudmu apa?! dan ada apa denganmu ?! bukankah kalian adalah saudara?!" Natsu menatap tajam Lucy.

"Ya memang saudara.. Tapi itu dulu !"

XXX

"Lucy.." Gadis pirang itu menepis tangan Natsu yang hendak meraih tangannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Natsu pelan. Lucy diam saja tak menanggapipertanyaan Pemuda bersurai pinkish tersebut.

"Pulanglah Natsu, aku lelah.. biarkan aku istirahat.."

"Lucy.."

Lucy meninggalkan Natsu di ruang tamunya dan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang berukuran single miliknya. Ia menghela Nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi Rogue.."

Ia terlelap dalam balutan selimut hangat berwarna merah muda. Dibawah remang-remang sinar lampu tidur. Mengistirahatkan badannya untuk menjalani esok hari yang mungkin akan bertambah rumit.

XXX

"Lucy-san, bagaimana naskah artikel yang sudah kita rencanakan kemarin? secepatnya lusa akan segera di revisi ulang dan print out.." tanya seorang gadis putih berambut ungu sepunggung.

"Aduuhh gomen gomen Hanako-san, baru beberapa ku tulis.. apakah foto ilustrasinya sudah tersedia?"

"Sudah ada pada Akeno-san, sebaiknya kau minta padanya.. oh ya bulan depan kita ada wawancara dengan narasumber di daerah pedalaman Fiore, aku, kau Luke-san dan Akeno-san.. pastikan kau tak lupa.."

"Apa? tak bisakah aku tak ikut saja Hanako-san, bagaimana dengan Levy?" tanyanya.

"Levy-san ada tugas mengenai tata lingkungan hidup.. jadi dia tidak bisa menggantikanmu sementara Lucy-san.." jelas gadis yang bernama Hanako.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." ucap Lucy pasrah.

"Oh ya, mungkin Sting-sama juga ikut mendampingi selama 2 hari saja.."

_Apa? Sting juga ikut?_ batinnya.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Yoooo minna bertemu lagi dengan saya.. semoga para readers tidak bosan #muhehehe.. ohya sempet buntu ide pas pengetikannya, argggghh.. T,T chapter ini yang paling membingungkan #jujur deh..

Mungkin penulisannya tetep gaje, aneh, dan nggak nyambung banget.. soalnya terserang kantuk akut dan tak tertahankan -,-

yooo minna saya mau bales review yang masuk :D

#black-san : hehehe.. tergantung sama ide ceritanya hehehe.. tapi nggak nyampe kayak perang dunia kok hehe.. untuk chappy 5 nya kayaknya cuman humor aja semuanya hehehe.. tapi biar gk garing.. arigatou :D

#mkhotim-san : muhehehe.. maklum ngetiknya pas itu lewat tab aja, banyak salah-salah hurufnya.. udah aku revisi lagi masih ada yang 'nyungsep' di beberapa kata.. maklum juga saya pengarang amatir :D arigatou..

#solarine-san : aaarrrriiiggggaaattttoooouuu T,T nggak tau harus bilang apa.. arigatou :D

#Aruna-san : arigatou aruna-san yang telah hadir mereview fic aneh saya ini.. T,T iya jari-jarinya mungkin kegedean neken tombol keyboard nya #wakakaka.. baiklah chapter 7 sudah saya selesaikan.. selamat membaca :D arigatou..

#anonim-san : yang chappy 6 yang lama banget, soalnya kemarin minggu itu seharian pemadaman listrik, mau ngetik batre limit, itu pas banyak-banyaknya ide.. yaaahh kalo lagi nggak mood pake mood booster gitu, ngapainlah biar semangatnya dateng lagi.. iya yang chappy 5 kayaknya isinya humor doang hehehe.. janganjangan ente anonim yang suka muncul di kaskus itu haha :D arigatou..

#Acalypha-san : arigatooouuuu :D yosh chappy 7 sudah up up.. selamat membaca. arigatou..

.

Nah ! mungkin sampai sini alurnya agak aneh, genrenya juga mulai kerasa humor pas chappy 5 nya.. #aaawwwww, kayaknya juga udah menyimpang dari judulnya juga T,T ggggooooommmmeeennn (backsound juvia).

Tapi tenang saja ada satu lagi penggemar rahasianya Lucy.. siapakah dia? pantengin terus dah..

see u next chapter..

Bagaimana? bagaimana? lanjutkah?

review please.. biar tambah semangat :D jaaaa...


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Sang surya mulai muncul dari peraduannya, diiringi dengan kokok ayam yang menyambut datangnya pagi. Suara jangkrik mulai terdengar samar-samar, serta beberapa katak mulai kembali ke tempat istirahatnya.

Di sebuah kamar, sang empu kamar tengah tertidur diatas meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan alat-alat tulis berserakan. Lantai kamar tersebut tak luput dari gumpalan kertas yang menandakan sang empunya semalam telah bekerja habis-habisan atau bisa dibilang lembur. Suasana kamar yang sebelumnya terlihat rapi dan enak dipandang menjadi mencekam seperti habis terjadi perang.

Rambut pirang gadis itu terlihat acak-acakan. Dengkuran halus terdengar sesekali. Hari ini hari minggu, hari dimana yang sangat dinantikan semua orang untuk beristirahat setelah 6 hari melakukan aktifitas. Namun tidak bagi gadis bersurai pirang tersebut. Deadline naskah-naskah yang harus ia kerjakan membuatnya tak bisa menikmati hari bebas.

"Nggggghhh.."

Gadis itu mengerang pelan sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Bagaimana tidak? ia tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala bersandar pada meja kerjanya.

"Ngggghh.. sudah pagi?" ia menguap. Sambil mengucek matanya ia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya sekedar untuk meluruskan tubuhnya. Ia menunggu beberapa nyawanya berkumpul.

Matanya mengerjap.

"Sudah jam 6.30, hari ini hari libur.. tapi aku harus menyelesaikan naskah itu.." ucap Lucy.

Setelah memastikan nyawanya telah berkumpul, ia berniat membuka jendela balkonnya agar udara pagi yang segar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela balkon dan membuka kunci, lalu membuka lebar-lebar jendela itu.

"Segarnya.."

Matanya tertuju pada benda yang tergeletak di sudut lantai balkon.

2 buket bunga mawar segar. Satu buket bunga berisi bunga mawar merah, dan satu buket bunga berisi mawar warna-warni. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil bunga tersebut.

"Yare-yare.. manusia pink itu."

Lucy mengambil kartu ucapan yang terselip di sela-sela bunga.

_selamat pagi nona panci ! _

_ND_

"Dasar jabrik ! sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.."

Lalu ia mengambil kartu ucapan pada buket bunga kedua, mawar warna-warni.

_ohayou Lucy :)_

_E_

Lucy memandang kedua buket bunga yang berada ditangannya. Keduanya mempunyai inisial yang berbeda. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin Lucy merasa ada yang aneh, setiap pagi ia mendapatkan 2 buket bunga yang berbeda. Awalnya Lucy hanya mengira Natsu yang mengiriminya. Tetapi jika memang benar Natsu yang mengirimi semua bunga itu, mengapa tidak digabung saja menjadi satu.

Lucy bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"E ? siapa dengan inisial E? setahuku tidak ada yang memakai nama depan E.." Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah entahlah.. aku punya pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan.." Lucy berlalu dan meletakkan buket bunga itu pada meja yang 'khusus' untuk bunga-bunga kiriman 'penggemar'nya.

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dulu.

30 menit kemudian..

"yosshh.. segarnya, aku akan mengambil beberapa kue dan cokelat hangat.."

Lucy beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk menemaninya menyelesaikan naskah pekerjaannya. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah.. semangat Lucy.."

beberapa jam kemudian..

"Aaaaaaaaaaa.. bagaimana ini aku sudah tak memiliki ide lagi.." Lucy menempelkan dagunya diatas meja kerja. Rambutnya yang semula tersisir rapi kini sangat berantakan. Kamarnya yang semula berantakan tidak terlalu parah, sekarang menjadi semakin parah. Bak terkena bom atom dari pasukan sekutu.

Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon salah seorang partner.

"Moshi-moshi Luke-kun !"

_"ada apa Lucy-chan.."_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu menyelesaikan naskah tentang pengusaha properti, Tuan Cliff.."

_"Gomen Lucy-chan aku sedang berada di luar kota.. kau bisa minta bantuan Akeno saja.. "_

klek. Telepon dimatikan sepihak.

"Dasar si genit itu ! awas saja jika bertemu besok ! ku cabut habis bulu hidungmu !"

Kemudian ia mencari nomor ponsel milik Akeno, salah satu partner yang lainnya.

"Moshi-moshi Akeno-kun !"

_"Lucy-san, ada apa?"_

"Kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan naskah tentang Tuan Cliff?"

_"Gomen Lucy-san, aku juga sedang mengerjakan naskah artikel yang lain, dan cukup banyak.."_

"Souka.."

klek. Lucy mematikan telepon tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini?! mau tak mau aku harus menyelesaikannya sendirian.. huuuuuaaaaaaaa..."

Lucy begitu galau dengan deadline pekerjaannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau membantunya. Levy dan Hanako-san juga sedang di luar kota mencari narasumber untuk artikel yang lainnya. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Kue dan camilan yang sebelumya ia sediakan sudah habis. Hanya tinggal gelas berisi cokelat yang sudah mulai dingin.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA !" ia berteriak frustasi.

XXX

Natsu tengah duduk di sebuah caffe. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja didepnnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke depan.

"Yo Natsu ! sudah lama kau menungguku?" seorang pemuda menepuk bahu Natsu. Ia menoleh dan menatapnya sinis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?"

Natsu meraih kerah kemeja pemuda itu." Jangan pernah mendekati gadisku.. kalau kau keras kepala mendekatinya, aku tak segan segan menghabisimu..."

"Santai saja.. aku tak yakin jika dia memang gadismu Natsu.." pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Berisik ! kau tak ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu?!"

"Aku ingat, sangat ingat.." ia menjawabnya santai. Natsu melepas cengkeraman pada kerah pemuda itu dan menghempaskannya.

"Ingatlah ! jika kau mendekatinya, aku akan menghabisimu !" Natsu berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih terduduk di lantai.

_Kau bahkan tak mau mendengarkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Natsu.. dan kau bahkan sedikitpun tak mempercayaiku.._

XXX

Natsu melangkah menapaki trotoar khusus untuk para pejalan kaki. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia berhenti sejenak tepat di depan toko kue.

"Mungkin Lucy menyukainya.."

Natsu memasuki toko kue tersebut. Ia melihat beberapa kue yang telah di dekorasi rapi dan menarik. Manik obsidiannya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sebuah kue yang ia maksud.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?" ucap seorang pelayan.

"Hnn.. aku mencari strawberry cake.." jawab Natsu.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Ia mendekati sebuah lemari es yang cukup besar. Pelayan itu mengambil beberapa kotak kue dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Natsu.

"Ini ada beberapa strawberry cake dengan dekorasi berbeda, yang ini bertema anggun dan elegan, yang ini manis dan cantik, dan yang ini- oh sumimasen tuan yang ini belum di dekorasi dan dihias."

"Yang ini saja, kau bisa mendekorasinya kan? hiaskan bertema bunga mawar.." pinta Natsu.

Pelayan itu tampak bingung, tapi akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Tuan Natsu.." pelayan tadi memanggil Natsu. Natsu beranjak dari bangku tunggu dan meletakkan koran harian pada rak buku.

"Ini, pesanan tuan sudah selesai.."

Kemudian Natsu membayar kue tersebut dan memberikan kembalian sebagai tip kepada pelayan tersebut. Ia melangkah meninggalkan toko. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pemuda pink itu. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen mungil bertingkat dan berwarna cokelat muda. Apartemen Lucy. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk lewat pintu depan. Sesampainya di sudut apartemen, ia meletakkan kardus kue pada sebuah pot bunga lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan tali panjang dan mengikat sisi kanan kiri kardus tersebut. Ujung tali yang lainnya ia ikatkan pada tali yang terdapat pada jaketnya. Kemudian ia perlahan memanjat dinding apartemen itu, hingga sampailah ia pada balkon sebuah kamar. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa bersuara, ia mendarat dengan selamat pada lantai balkon. Kemudian ia menarik tali yang sebelumnya terikat pada jaketnya yang menghubungkan dengan kotak kue yang masih dibawah sana.

Ia menarik tali itu pelan hingga kotak kue tersebut sampai pada balkon tersebut. Dan kemudian ia mengambilnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Lucy..

Lucy masih bergulat dengan tumpukan kertas folio dan kertas putih. Pikirannya tidak semakin membaik, malah semakin mengerikan. Keadaan kamarnya pun bisa dibilang kapal runtuh, bukan kapal pecah. Lucy tertunduk lesu memikirkan nasib naskahnya itu. Benar-benar sedang tak ada ide, kosong. Apalagi beberapa 'pengganggu' aktifitasnya banyak berdatangan. Entah telepon, entah pesan singkat dan lain-lain.

"Aaahhh.. bagaimana ini? apa aku harus meminta bantuan pada Sting saja?" ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh.."

_Mana mungkin Sting mau membantuku menyelesaikan naskah ini !_

"Lucyy.." suara seorang laki-laki memanggil gadis pirang tersebut.

Lucy yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, mengambil sebuah penggaris besar berbentuk segitiga dan melemparkannya.

CTAAAKKK !

Penggaris tersebut tepat mengenai dahi sebelah kanan seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di pintu balkon. Pemuda itu Natsu Dragneel.

"Ittai.." keluhnya sambil memegangi dahi.

Namun Dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak atau memang tak melirik sedikitpun kepada pemuda bersurai pinkish tersebut. Ia terkena lemparan untuk kedua kalinya yang tepat di dahi kirinya.

"UWOOH !"

CTAKKK !

"AWWWW !"

CTAAAKK !

Lagi-lagi Natsu terkena benda yang dilempar Lucy.

"ADUUH !"

CTAKKK !

"Lucy !"

CTAKKK !

"Tunggu dulu Lucy !" Natsu berusaha menghentikan lemparan bertubi-tubi oleh Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kearah pemuda pink itu. Dilihatnya wajah Natsu yang telah penuh dengan beberapa gundukan eskrim dan bekas barang-barang yang ia lemparkan. Ia menyambar frying pan yang entah muncul dari mana untuk berjaga-jaga. Lantas mendekati pemuda itu.

Natsu mundur selangkah, ia merasa dirinya sedang terpojok. Wajah mengerikan Lucy membuat Natsu merinding dan ngeri. Lucy mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah. Kaki Natsu bergemetar ria, ia mempunyai firasat jika ia takkan bertemu matahari.

"Lu-Lu-Lu-cy.." keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

XXX

"Lucy.. jika kau kesulitan mengerjakan naskah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu.." ucap Sting.

"Eeh.. b-baiklah.." Lucy gugup.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"Belum semuanya, masih ada beberapa yang belum ku kerjakan. Parahnya kemarin kepalaku seperti kosong, tak ada satupun ide yang keluar.." jelas Lucy sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya Lucy.."

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap pemuda didepannya itu tengah tersenyum.

_Tampan. _batin Lucy.

"H-ha'i.." ucap Lucy. Pipinya memerah.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kita mengerjakannya dikantor ini.. oh Lucy? apa kau tau tempat yang cocok untuk mengerjakannya?" Sting bertanya pada Lucy sambil membantu gadis pirang itu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerja.

Lucy berpikir sejenak. " Hnnn.. kalau kau tidak keberatan diapartemenku saja.. Bagaimana?" Lucy memberikan ide.

"Apartemenmu? apakah tidak merepotkan?" Lucy menggeleng.

"Baiklah.. setelah jam pulang kerja nanti aku akan menunggumu di bawah." Lucy tersenyum tipis.

XXX

"Woi Natsu ! jadi kau penggemar rahasia Lucy?"

"Aku tak berniat menjadi penggemar rahasianya, Erza !"

"Lalu?"

"Hmm begitulah.."

"Apa?!"

"Ya seperti itu.."

"Itu apa?! jelaskan padaku !"

"Lebih dari penggemar.. kekasih mungkin..."

"Sudah ku duga !"

Dahi Natsu mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis cantik berambut scarlet panjang itu. Sahabatnya.

"Kau kenal Lucy?" Natsu mendekati Erza. Gadis scarlet itu mengangguk.

"Ya dia temanku saat kuliah dulu.. sayangnya Lucy pernah bilang padaku jika seseorang yang mengiriminya bunga itu tidak ia jadikan kekasih.." Natsu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Erza. Raut wajahnya berubah

"Tapi ia akan menjadikannya suami." Lanjutnya.

Sekali lagi Natsu terkejut mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Erza.

Apa?

Suami?

Benarkah?

Dalam hati Natsu, tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Menjadikan seorang yang mengiriminya bunga sebagai suaminya. Natsu semakin bersemangat. Namun ia harus mendengarnya langsung dari bibir gadis pirang tersebut.

"Aku harus memastikannya !"

Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga Natsu menyambar jaketnya dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Erza yang memandangnya bingung.

"Are? pergi?"

hening.

BRAAAAAKKK !

"KURANG AJAR KAU NATSU ! BAYAR MAKANANMU DULU BARU PERGI ! HOY ! " teriak Erza. Tapi teriakan mengerikan dan maha dahsyat Erza tak digubris oleh Natsu yang telah berlari lumayan jauh. Para pengunjung resto di sekitarnya memilih menjauh dan menutupi telinga mereka karena teriakan Erza yang sanggup membuat seseroang disekitarnya tewas.

Mengenaskan.

"Dasar makhluk itu !" gerutu Erza sambil berjalan mendekati kasir dan membayar makanannya dan makanan Natsu.

"Totalnya 900.000 jewel nona.. "

Total harga makanan mereka membuat Erza melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, manusia pink memesan 5 porsi makanan sekaligus dan sekarang Erza yang harus membayarnya. Dengan berat hati ia mengambil 9 lembar uang 100.000 jewel dari dompetnya.

Erza keluar dari restoran tersebut dengan wajah lesu dan sendu. Gaji bulan ini yang baru saja ia dapat ternyata sia-sia, gara-gara makhluk berkepala pink.

"Hiks.. sayonara gajiku.."

XXX

Di ruang tamu apartemen Lucy.

"Ahahaha.. jadi waktu itu aku hendak membolos dengan melompati pagar sekolah, nah saat melompat, tak sengaja celanaku bagian belakang tersangkut pagar dan taraaaaaaaaa... jendela besar di bagian pantatku.."

"Ahahahahaa.. Sting, ahahaha.. setelah itu?"

"Ya setelah itu aku lari.. takut ketahuan penjaga sekolah yang lumayan killer itu."

"Ahahaha.. oh ya aku akan membuat makan malam dulu, kau tunggu di sini.."

Lucy beranjak kedapur, dan Sting mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sting masih diposisinya dan menatap kepergian Lucy. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Kemudian ia membereskan kertas-kertas diatas meja dan memasukkannya ke map. Sting mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dan sebuah pena dengan tinta warna-warni dari dalam kantong kemejanya. Lalu iamenggambar dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat diatas kertas putih tersebut. Sesekali ia tersenyum simpul.

Setelah selesai menggambar, ia memandang area ruang tamu apartemen mungil Lucy. Nyaman dan rapi. Beberapa figura poto terpajang pada dinding yang bercat putih. Ia mendekatinya. Sebuah poto yang menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang tua dan seorang wanita yang begitu mirip dengan Lucy. Disamping wanita itu poto Lucy tengah menggandeng seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang tersenyum.

_siapa dia? _ batin Sting. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hey Sting.. kemarilah keruang makan.. makan malam sudah siap." teriak Lucy yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan.

Sting segera beranjak menuju ruang makan yang berada di sebelah ruang tamu. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sting terpana melihat sekitar ruang makan dan dapur Lucy. Sungguh rapi dan bersih. Begitu gambaran salah satu ruang di apartemen mungil Lucy. Ada satu yang membuat pemuda berambut spike pirang itu tak mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

Lucy.

Gadis pirang di depannya yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa menu makan malam diatas meja makan. Rambut pirang gadis itu di gelung keatas, menyisakan poni pirang dan mengekspos paras ayunya. Gadis itu memakai Apron berwarna kuning dan berornamen bunga berwarna jingga.

Sungguh cantik.

Satu kata yang ada di benak Sting saat itu. Ia sungguh takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Hingga tanpa sadar pemuda itu tengah melamunkan sesosok Lucy jika menjadi istrinya kelak. Seulas rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Sting ! moshimosh..." Lucy mengayunkan telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Sting yang sedang melamun.

"Oh Lucy.. gomen gomen.." Sting tertawa pelan. Rona merahnya masih menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Ia malu.

"Hnnn.. ku lihat kau sedang melamun Sting, memangnya sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Lucy.

Sting terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah. " A-anoo.. tidak, b-bukan apa-apa.."

"Oh.. baiklah mari makan malam.. gomen kalo rasanya aneh." Lucy mempersilakan Sting duduk di kursi makan.

"Ha'i."

Bagi Sting, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia makan berdua dengan Lucy. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengajaknya makan di restoran. Namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah suasana di sekitar mereka. Jika biasanya ia makan di restoran dengan banyak pengunjung, kali ini hanya mereka.

Berdua.

Di apartemen milik Lucy.

Gugup. Itu yang dirasakan Sting saat ini. Bahkan ia di suguhi pemandangan yang amat Luar biasa.

Seorang gadis pirang yang terlihat dewasa. Sangat terlihat dewasa.

Lucy menyodorkan piring berisi steak daging kepada Sting. Bau harum steak menggoda hidung siapapun yang berada di hadapannya. Sting menerimanya. Ia mengambil sebuah garpu dan pisau makan yang berada di samping piringnya. Kemudian ia mulai mengiris daging tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

Sting terbelalak.

Sangat enak.

Seorang gadis cantik dan pintar, serta pandai memasak.

_Benar-benar seperti kriteriaku.. tapi apakah mungkin?_ batin sting.

"Bagaimana ? apa rasanya kurang enak?" tanya Lucy. Sting menggeleng.

"Ini sangat enak Lucy.. sangat. Ini steak terbaik yang pernah ku makan." Sting mengunyah makanannya.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya.."

Sting tersenyum. " Lucy.. apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Lucy mengangguk.

"Hnnn.. siapa laki-laki pada foto yang tergantung di ruang tamu milikmu? apakah kakakmu?" tanya Sting.

Mimik muka Lucy berubah. Senyumnya kian memudar. Kepalanya pun sedikit menunduk. Sting yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Lucy, ia menjafi bersalah. Ia menyesal telah menanyakannya pada gadis pirang tersebut.

"Gomenne Lucy.." lirih Sting. Lucy menggeleng dan tersenyum sendu.

"Dia... Rogue. Rogue Cheney.. tunanganku.." ucap Lucy pelan.

Sting terhenyak mendengar jawaban Lucy. Tenyata gadis itu telah mempunyai calon suami. Ia menjadi sangat bersalah karena menyukai seorang gadis yang telah dimiliki orang lain. Yang tak habis pikir, mengapa Natsu seolah-olah ingin mendekati gadis itu. Jangan-jangan Natsu ingin merebutnya. Begitu pikir Sting.

"Tapi ia meninggal satu tahun yang lalu.. kanker darah.." Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk steaknya dengan garpu.

Sting kembali terkejut mendengar lanjutan penjelasan dari Lucy. Saat ini ia merasa sangat sangat dan sangat bersalah. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menanyakannya.

"Lucy.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalalumu.." Sting menatap Lucy menyesal. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan Sting. Seulas senyum tulus mengembang di bibir ranumnya.

"Hey Sting.. ini bukan salahmu, entah kenapa dengan menceritakan ini padamu.. sebagian dari diriku terasa lega. Yah aku tau selama ini hanya ku rasakan sendiri.. tapi itu bukanlah faktor untuk terpuruk terus menerus. Ada kalanya harus bangkit dan kuat menerima apa yang sudah ditakdirkan. Jangan menyesalinya, berusaha untuk bersyukur dengan apa yang telah dialami.. karena kesedihan itu takkan merubah apapun.."

Sting lagi-lagi terkejut. Sebuah kata-kata motivasi meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sting kagum dengan gadis di depannya itu. Kuat dan dewasa dalam menghadapi hal-hal. Gadis itu sadar, kesedihan takkan membuatnya mengembalikan apa yang sudah hilang darinya.

"Lucy.." Sting menatap tak percaya. Ia semakin menyukai gadis didepannya itu.

BRRRRRAAAAKKK..

Suara pintu terbanting keras membuat Lucy dan Sting yang masih di Ruang makan terkejut mendengarnya. Lucy segera berlari melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ternyata suara pintu depan yang terbanting keras pada gawang pintu. Lucy segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat siapa yang telah membanting pintu tersebut.

Manik hazelnya membesat dan kelopak matanya terbuka lebat mengetahui seseorang yang sedang berjalan mejauh dari apartemennya. Ia sekilas melihat aura kemarahan pada seseorang tersebut.

"Natsu.."

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Minna-san.. yokatta ne chapter 8 ini selesai.. walaupun banyak kendala-kendala seperti malas, nggak mood tapi akhirnya selesai juga , Yossshhh di chapter ini sengaja aku bikin StiCy moment.. entah kenapa mereka berdua agak cocok hehehe..

Baiklah saya mau balas review dulu :D

# hikari-san : yoshh chapter 8 sudah up.. selamat membaca :D arigatouuu..

# black-san : selamat membaca.. semoga bisa dibaca :D arigatou..

# mkhotim-san : arigatou :D sudah selesai chap 8 nya.. selamat membaca :D arigatou arigatou..

# anonim-san : yeeeee... yakin ? bener? wkwkwkw.. tapi pentengin terus dah.. hehehe arigatou sudah baca fic aneh ini :D

# aruna-san : Arigatoouu.. :D iya ngenes juga nasib dia di fic ini... hehe disini akting Lucy aku bikin setega mungkin, tapi kasian Natsunya juga ngerasain kerasnya pantat frying pan hehe arigatou sudah membaca :D gak tau lagi deh mau ngetik apa lagi..

Arigatou semuanya para review dan readers yang sudah membaca fic saya yang terus terang menurut saya malah semakin aneh T,T gomen gomen kalo ada salah-salah kata dan penyusunan kalimat-kalimatnya yang kurang masuk akal..

Baiklah.. bagaimana? mohon kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu sekali memperbaiki fic ini..

minna-san Review please :D entah kenapa kalo ada yang ngereview rasanya tambah bersemangat ngelanjutinnya..

Review ya? :D


	9. Chapter 9

selamat membaca :D

.

.

.

"Natsu.."

Lucy mencoba mengejar Natsu yang telah berjalan lumayan jauh dari apartemennya.

"Natsu ! Natsu !" panggilnya. Tapi pemuda pinkish tersebut tak menoleh sedikitpun kepada Lucy yang masih mengejarnya.

"Natsu tunggu !" panggil Lucy lagi.

Natsu berhenti, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Ia tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

_**beberapa menit sebelumnya..**_

Natsu melangkah melewati trotoar, tangan kanannya membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya mengambil sesuatu benda yang amat sangat berharga. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan kotak beludru. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengantongi cincin tersebut dan semakin bersemangat menuju rumah gadis pirang itu.

Sesampainya di halaman apartemen Lucy, ia melihat sebuah motor gede tengah terparkir tepat di depan apartemen Lucy. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, seperti pernah melihat motor tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah pintu masuk Lucy, perlahan diraihnya knop pintu tersebut dan mencoba membukanya. Tak di kunci. Ia membuka pelan pintu tersebut dan mengendap-endap masuk.

Tidak ada seseorang di ruang tamu, hanya kertas-kertas berserakan diatas meja ruang tamu. Ia mencoba masuk lebih dalam lagi, sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat dari jarak lumayan jauh Lucy dan Sting sedang berdua di ruang makan.

Ya mereka sedang makan. Makan malam.

Namun yang membuat Natsu begitu terkejut, Sting sedang memandang intens Lucy. Dan Lucy...

Memegang tangan Sting !

Tenggorokan Natsu tercekat. Ia merasakan dadanya begitu penuh dan sesak serta nyeri yang amat luar biasa. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya. Tangannya mengepal tetapi tak mengepal erat, mungkin akibat melihat pemandangan yang begitu jelas terpampang di depan matanya.

Yah... bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang begitu kau sukai sedang berdua dengan orang lain dan memegang tangannya.

Natsu sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

_Apakah mereka saling menyukai?_

_Apakah mereka sudah mempunyai hubungan?_

_Jadi usaha untuk mendapatkan gadis itu sia-sia?_

Begitulah mungkin di pikirannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen Lucy. Dengan perasaan marah dan emosi ia membanting pintu apartemen Lucy dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan suara keras. Ia tak peduli jika mereka berdua mendengar suara pintu tersebut. Yang ia butuhkan hanya pergi dari sana secepatnya sebelum emosinya memuncak dan benar-benar meledak. Sebuket bunga dan kotak yang ia bawa ia masukkan ke tempat sampah yang berada tepat di depan rumah Lucy.

.

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar pemuda tersebut.

"Hey Natsu.. kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Lucy. Natsu diam saja tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ne Natsu ! daijoubu?" tanya Lucy lagi.

_bodoh ! apa kau tak menyadarinya? _batin Natsu.

"Nat-"

"Lucy apa aku menyukainya?" tanya Natsu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Lucy. Lucy menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang Natsu tanyakan padanya.

"Menyukai? menyukai siapa Natsu?"

"Laki-laki itu ?" Lucy mengerti apa yang Natsu maksudkan.

"Sting? ahaha.. Natsu tentu saja aku menyukainya.." Lucy tertawa mengetahui Natsu ternyata cemburu pada kedekatannya pada Sting. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Natsu langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Natsu ! hey !"

Natsu membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan mengikutiku !"

XXX

Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya, sudah beberapa hari ini tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Membuat kepala Lucy cukup pusing karena kurang tidur. Yah beberapa hari ini pula Natsu tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke apartemennya. Ia beranjak untuk membuka jendela balkon agar angin pagi yang masih sejuk mengisi udara di kamarnya. Ia bersiap membuka kunci jendela. Diliriknya sudut-sudut balkon tersebut, sampai pada satu sudut.

Tergeletak sebuah benda yang setiap hari ia temukan.

Sebuket bunga.

Namun bunga tersebut bukanlah bunga dari Natsu, melainkan 'penggemarnya' yang lain yang berinisial E. Entah mengapa ia kurang begitu senang dan bersemangat. Tidak seperti saat mendapat sebuket bunga dari Natsu. Walaupun kadang pemuda pinkish tersebut menyebalkan, tetap saja gadis pirang itu selalu menunggunya. Menunggu untuk 'menganggunya'.

Lucy berjalan kearah kamar mandinya dengan lunglai. Ia merasa sangat tak bersemangat. Entah karena apa. Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya kini tak terlihat dibibirnya. Mungkin karena Pemuda itu.

Natsu Dragneel.

Memang beberapa hari ini mereka tidak saling bertemu. Walaupun tempat kerja Lucy berlawanan arah dengan kantor Natsu, setiap menit setiap detik dan setiap hari Pemuda berambut spike pinkish tersebut pasti mengunjunginya walaupun hanya sebentar. Lucy merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya ketika pemuda itu tak lagi masuk seenaknya di apartemen Lucy.

Akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan segera berangkat bekerja. Mau tidak mau ia harus berangkat. Beberapa naskah belum ia selesaikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang empu kamar keluar dari tempat pertapaannya. Walaupun sehabis mandi ia sama sekali masih tidak bersemangat. Ia berjalan mendekati almari dan memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan. Setelah memakai pakaian, ia mengambil sebuah album foto berwarna pink tua bertuliskan Memory dari dalam almarinya. Kemudian ia menyeret kursi kerjanya ke jendela balkon dan mempisisikan diri duduk di kursi tersebut.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berangkat bekerja. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di atas meja disamping ranjangnya dan mencari nomor ponsel milik Sting. Dengan cekatan ia mengetik pesan singkat kepada atasannya.

**to : Sting Eucliffe**

**Gomen Sting hari ini aku tak bisa bekerja. Aku sedang tak enak badan.**

klik send.

Ia kembali meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke meja.

Sebuah album foto kini berada di tangannya. Di sudut sampul album tersebut, tertulis sebuah kalimat.

**In memoriam Rogue Cheney with me.**

Ya satu album foto itu berisi tentang kebersamaannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Jari-hari lentiknya membuka sampul album foto tersebut. Tereksposlah sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Rogue yang sedang menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan syal berwarna hitam.

_**Jangan foto aku ! nanti kau bisa tertarik padaku..**_

Sebuah kalimat tertulis tebal dibawah foto tersebut. Ia sangat ingat, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Lucy bertemu dengan Pemuda itu disebuah caffe kecil saat musim salju. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat satu foto di bagian bawah foto tersebut.

_**Hey Lucy ! aku ingin kau menemaniku berkeliling kota ini..**_

Kalimat yang tertulis di bawah foto yang menampakkan Rogue sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucy dan tersenyum kearahnya. Lucy masih ingat jelas, ini adalah momen dimana Rogue mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis pirang itu. Lucy mengusap pelan wajah mendiang kekasihnya pada foto tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_**Lucy kau ingin mencoba menu makanan milikku? aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya !**_

Sebuah kalimat pada foto Rogue tengah menyodorkan daging steak kearahnya. Itulah pertama kalinya Lucy memcoba makanan bernama 'Steak'. Dan saat itu pula makanan itu menjadi makanan favoritnya.

_**Lucy Lihatlah ! anak kucing ini menggemaskan, ayo kita beri nama..**_

Kalimat yang tertulis di bawah sebuah foto Rogue tengah menggendong seekor anak kucing berwarna hijau. Ia masih sangat ingat saat mereka sedang berjalan di jalan setapak dan menemukan anak kucing yang sedang berjalan lemah. Dan kemudian mereka membawanya pulang dan merawatnya.

_**Frosch with Papa &amp; Mama !**_

Ia tertawa pelan memandang sebuah foto mereka bertiga. Tentunya Lucy, Rogue dan seekor anak kucing yang sudah cukup besar yang mereka beri nama Frosch. Adalah ide Lucy menganggap Frosch sebagai anak mereka. Rogue sebagai Papa dan Lucy sebagai Mama.

Ia masih melihat-lihat beberapa foto yang menjadi kenangannya bersama seorang Rogue Cheney. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok pemuda tengah bersembunyi diatas dahan pohon yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat Lucy. Sesosok pemuda itu memandang gadis pirang yang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Namun ia tak tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan.

"Lucy.."

XXX

Sesosok siluet pemuda berpakaian serba putih dan berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi satu matanya tengah berada di balkon milik seorang gadis pirang. Ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduknya dan memeluk sebuah album foto berwarna pink tua. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Siluet tangan kekarnya mengambil posisi untuk menggendong Lucy ala bridal style. Pelan dan sangat hati-hati agar gadis itu tak terbangun. Dengan perlahan pula ia memindahkan Lucy ke tempat tidur dan kemudian memakaikan selimut. Ia mengambil sebuah album foto yang sebelumnya berada dalam dekapan sang gadis. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah foto dan kertas kecil. Ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat pada kertas tersebut dan kemudian menempelkan diatas foto yang sebelumnya telah ia ambil. Ia letakkan keduanya diatas album foto di meja sebelah tempat tidur Lucy.

Senyum tulus tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya.

Lalu ia mendekati wajah Lucy. Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut pada kening gadis itu. Tak lupa ia membelai rambut pirangnya dengan sayang.

"Ngggghhhh Rogue.."

Lucy menggeliat. Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang membelai kepalanya. Lantas ia mendekap tangan tersebut. Rogue lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Lucy yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lucy.."

Sekejap mata siluet pemuda itu menghilang diikuti dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. Kini hanya tinggal Lucy yang terbaring menikmati indahnya berpetualang dalam alam mimpi.

XXX

Sting tengah duduk di kursi kantornya. Sesekali ia menoleh dan menatap ruang kerja di sebelah ruang kerjanya.

Kosong.

Begitu suasana di ruangan tersebut. Ia begitu gelisah dan khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy. Sebelumnya ia mendapatkan pesan dari gadis itu memberitahukan jika ia absen hari ini. Ia menggenggam ponselnya menunggu balasan dari Lucy. Namun tak kunjung dibalas. Ia ingin sekali mengunjungi Lucy.

Beberapa hari ini ia merasakan Lucy yang sangat tak bersemangat. Terkadang gadis itu tak fokus saat Sting mencoba menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Mungkin memang sedang tak enak badan. Begitu pikirnya.

Ia berniat selepas bekerja ia akan mengunjungi apartemen Lucy untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Namun karena rasa khawatirnya yang sangat ia semakin tak sabar menunggu waktu pulang kerja. Baginya saat ini, menunggu waktu pulang bekerja adalah waktu yang sangat panjang dan membosankan. Di hari-hari biasanya Lucy berangkat bekerja, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sekedar untuk memperbincangkan tentang pekerjaan atau mengobrol biasa.

Sting sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Sifat dan kedewasaan Lucy memikatnya untuk jauh lebih dalam mencintainya. Sedetik saja tak melihat Lucy, hatinya terasa hambar dan rindu luar biasa.

"Sting-sama.." panggil seorang gadis berambut silver kepadanya. Sting terkejut dan tersadar dari Lamunannya.

"Oh Yukino ! ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya.

"Ini.. beberapa berkas untuk persiapan anda dan karyawan dari unit perencanaan naskah untuk bertugas di daerah pedalaman Fiore.. pastikan anda tudak lupa Sting-sama.." jelasnya sambil menyodorkan empat berkas kepadanya.

Sting menerima berkas itu. " Baiklah.. Hanako dan Akeno juga diikut sertakan.." ucap Sting.

"Sumimasen Sting-sama, mereka belum selesai dan belum pulang dari kunjungannya di desa Hakobe.. Mungkin Lusa mereka sampai."

Sting menghela nafas. Jika para partnernya tidak bisa, berarti hanya ia berdua dengan Lucy saja. Yah jauh di dalam hati Sting ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama dan berdua dengan Lucy. Tapi masalahnya resiko saat mereka berada di sana lebih besar. Entah resiko apa yang akan menghadang mereka. Mengingat desa di pedalaman Fiore adalah desa yang jarang terekspos dan tak terisolir oleh kendaraan seperti motor ataupun mobil.

"Hhhnnn baiklah.. nanti akan ku sampaikan pada Lucy.. beberapa hari kedepan kau ku tugaskan menggantikanku sampai aku pulang.. mengerti?" Gadis itu mengengguk dan segera beranjak dari ruangan Sting.

"Berdua dengan Lucy ya?" seulas senyum tak dapat diartikan mengembang di wajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

XXX

"Ngggghhh.." Lucy menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur terlalu lama. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan sesekali ia menguceknya. Ia bangkit duduk di tepian ranjang dan sesekali menguap. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah lipatan kertas putih tertempek pada sebuah foti diatas album di meja ranjangnya.

Ia mengambil kertas tersebut. Dipandanginya sebuah foto yang menempel pada kertas itu. Tenggorokannya terasa berat, matanya terasa panas dan dadanya bergemuruh. Foto Lucy tengah mencium pipi Rogue. Rogue tersenyum menghadap kamera dan lengan kanannya merangkul pinggang ramping Lucy. Bulir air matanya jatuh karena kelopak matanya tak sanggup menampung cairan bening yang terlalu banyak keluar.

Lagu-lagi Foto itu mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan dengan pemuda itu.

**Will you marry me Lucy Cheney? I want to take care of you, protect you, love you now and forever..**

Tulisan besar dibagian bawah foto tersebut. Itulah janji suci Seorang Rogue kepada Lucy. Tepat dibawah pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran, Rogue mengungkapkan semuanya untuk meminang seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang. Lucy Heartfilia.

Tentu saja Lucy menerimanya dengan perasaan haru bercampur bahagia.

"Rogue-kun.." gumamnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia menangis, kemudian ia membuka lipatan kertas yang sebelumnya tertempel pada foto tersebut.

_**Aku mencintaimu Lucy, bagiku kau tetap Lucy Cheneyku.**_

_**Ingatlah.. aku selalu melihatmu, jadi tersenyumlah.**_

_**Tersenyumlah untukku dan orang-orang di sekitarmu..**_

_**Papa Frosch :)**_

Lucy menangis lagi, ia sangat mengenal tulisan tersebut. Tulisan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tau.. hiks.. setidaknya kau selalu melihatku dari sana.. hiks.. Arigatou Rogue.." ucapnya lirih. Senyum yang selama ini menghilang kini hadir lagi di wajah cantik Lucy.

Ia mengusap sisa airmata yang masih berada di kelopak mata dan pipinya. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamarmandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah selesai mencuci muka, ia mengambil handuk wajah dan beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makanan. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar semenjak pagi ia belum makan sedikitpun.

Tok..tok..tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Lucy. Lucy beranjak untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, kaos serta celana jeans.

Sungguh tampan. Pikir Lucy.

Ya sangat tampan dan terlihat lebih muda. Berbeda dengan gayanya saat dikantor yang mengenakan kemeja, jas serta celana formal yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa. Ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar warna-warni dan sebuah kue cokelat.

"Sting !" pekiknya.

"Oh hey Lucy.. kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sting. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan mempersilakan untuk masuk.

"Ini untukmu.. yah banyaj orang bilang bunga dan cokelat bisa membuat seseorang bersemangat dan senang.." Sting menyodorkan apa yang ia bawa. Gadis pirang itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou Sting.." ucap Lucy dan tersenyum kearah Sting. Pipi Sting memerah.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu minum, tunggu disini sebentar.."

Lucy menyuruh Sting untuk menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara ia berjalan menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan Sting minuman. Ia meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di sebuah meja. Namun sepertinya ia penah melihat bunga itu sebelumnya.

Bunga itu.

Sama persis warna serta jumlahnya dengan buket bunga yang ia dapat pada pagi hari.

Tunggu !

Dari plastik pembungkusnyapun juga sama persis.

Jangan-jangan 'penggemar' yang mengiriminya bunga warna-warni adalah Sting.

Tapi tidak mungkin ! inisial pada kartu ucapan tersebut adalah E dan nama depan Sting adalah huruf S .

Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Ia tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"E?" ia masih berpikir tentang inisial yang terdapat di bunga tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan.. Eucliffe?" Lucy mengangguk-angguk puas dengan jawaban di pikirannya. Namun ia belum yakin benar.

"Tak mungkin Erza mengirimiku bunga.."

Setelah itu ia membuat dua cangkir cokelat hangat. Ia juga membawa beberapa kue untuk ia sajikan. Setelah menempatkan pada nampan, lalu ia membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana Sting sedang duduk bersantai dan membaca majalah.

" Ini cokelat hangat untukmu Sting.. gomenne aku absen hari ini.." Lucy meletakkan cangkir berisi cokelat hangat di meja tepat di depan Sting.

Sting menyudahi membaca majalah tersebut dan tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa Lucy.. memangnya kau sakit apa?" tanyanya.

"Yah mungkin karena kelelahan dan kurang tidur.. banyak naskah-naskah yang ku kerjakan sampai malam, apa lagi tidur juga tidak nyenyak.." Lucy mencoba mencari alasan. Padahal sebenarnya ia memikirkan Natsu yang tak lagi mengunjunginya. Malah ia merasa bahwa dirinya semakin dekat dengan sosok pemuda pirang di depannya ini.

"Oh Lucy.. besok kita berangkat dari kantor pukul 7 pagi.. bawalah barang-barang yang kau perlukan untuk 3 hari kedepan.." Sting mengingatkan kegiatan untuk esok hari.

"Baiklah.. bagaimana Akeno-kun dan Hanako-san ?" tanya Lucy.

"Hhnnn mereka belum pulang dari desa Hakobe.. mungkin lusa mereka baru sampai." ucap Sting sambil menyesap cokelat hangat.

"Nani? sudah ku duga.. mereka mungkin ingin berlama-lama berdua.." Lucy menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengira kedua partnernya tersebut memang akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama berdua.

"Jadi hanya tinggal kita berdua Sting.." lanjutnya. Lucy menatap Sting yang tengah mencicipi kue yang sengaja dihidangkan untuknya. Sting mengangguk.

"Wa bwekwitwuwah.. kwuwe wiwi wenwak wekwali wuwi.." ucap Sting dengan mulut penuh dengan kue. (Ya begitulah.. kue ini enak sekali Lucy..)

Lucy tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sting dengan mulut penuh kue. Ia menyadari semenjak Natsu tak ada di sampingnya, pemuda itu Sting Eucliffe. Pemuda yang sedang duduk di depannya itu yang mengisi hari-hari monotonnya.

"Baiklah Sting.. apa kau ada acara sore ini?" tanya Lucy.

Sting menatap Lucy dan menggeleng. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sting balik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang.." Sting menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Baiklah Nona Heartfilia, hari ini aku akan menjadi ojekmu.." Sting berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya seperti yang dilakukan seorang supir kepada tuannya. Lucy tertawa melihat tingkah Sting yang begitu konyol. Ia mengira Sting pribadi yang tidak pernah bertingkah konyol. Sting terlihat sangat berwibawa.

"Baiklah.."

XXX

Natsu berniat ke apartemen Lucy dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Jujur saja, pemuda itu malah tersiksa karena perasaannya pada Lucy. Memang ia marah karena Lucy memilih dekat dengan Sting daripada dirinya. Natsu berpikir bahwa yang paling tersakiti adalah Lucy. Ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan kue strawberry untuk gadis pirang itu.

Dengan semangat ia melangkahkan kaki melewati trotoar menuju apartemen mungil milik Lucy. Pasang-pasang mata menatap Natsu dengan tatapan anehnya. Sesekali mereka berbisik-bisik tentang pemuda pink itu. Bagaimana tidak? Natsu berjalan di trotoar khusus pejalan kaki dengan mengenakan helm full face. Biasanya jika orang mengenakan helm karena orang itu mengendarai sebuah motor atau sepeda.

Tapi Natsu.

Berjalan kaki dengan PD nya tak menghiraukan tatapan dan bisikan orang-orang berjajar disepanjang trotoar. Beberapa dari mereka berjaga-jaga sambil membawa peralatan dapur seperti sendok sayur, parut kelapa, wajan, panci dan juga masih banyak yang lainnya. Sekilas Natsu tampak seperti anggota geng motor atau begal yang sering beroperasi di wilayah itu. Yang tak kalah serasinya, ia mengenakan jaket kulit, kaos hitam dan celana jeans yang sobek pada bagian lututnya.

Cocok.

Begitulah gambaran Natsu saat ini. Padahal ia tak berniat bergaya seperti geng motor ataupun begal, ia memakai helm karena ia takut jika Lucy menangkis kepala pinknya dengan sebuah Frying Pan.

Ya Frying Pan !

Natsu menatap kanan dan kirinya. Ia baru sadar jika menjadi pusat perhatian di sekitar trotoar tersebut. Sejenak ia merasa gelisah dan khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu ia di keroyok orang-orang. Habislah sudah. Ia berhenti sejenak.

1

2

3

Hitungan ketiga ia bergegas lari secepatnya meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang menatapnya horor. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari orang-orang tadi ia berhenti sejenak demi mengatur nafasnya.

"Yokatta.. hhhh.. ada apa dengan mereka ?! menatap ku dengan pandangan mengerikan.. memangnya mereka kira aku seperti penjahat?" gerutu Natsu.

Ia belum sadar dengan kostum yang ia pakai.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen Lucy. Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter saja Natsu akan sampai pada apartemen Lucy. Kurang 200 meter dari rimah Lucy, Natsu menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut. Motor Sting berada di depan apartemen Lucy. Ia mencoba lebih dekat lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti. Seseorang keluar dari apartemen mungil tersebut. Sesosok Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Sting dan Lucy.

Mereka tengah tertawa bersama. Lucy juga terlihat bahagia. Sesak di dadanya datang lagi, namun kali ini lebih sesak bercampur nyeri dan perih. Untuk bernafas pun terasa berat. Natsu melihat Lucy tengah mengunci pintu apartemennya, dan setelah itu Sting menyodorkan sebuah helm untuk Lucy. Lantas Lucy membonceng Sting dan kemudian mereka beranjak pergi.

Natsu masih memandangi kepergian mereka. Ia membuka helmnya dan melemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Bunga dan kue yang sebelumnya ia bawa turut menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Ia marah, hatinya sakit melihat mereka berdua. Ia meremas-remas rambut pinknya, lalu meninju-ninju tanah.

"Lucy.."

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Lucy lebih memilih pemuda brengsek itu daripada dirinya.

XXX

"Mama.. Papa.. hissashiburi ne? bagaimana kabar kalian? aku membawa seorang teman kemari.. Lihatlah rambutnya sama pirangnya denganku, tapi milikku lebih bagus hehe.."

Lucy berjongkok diantara nisan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mencabutu rumput-rumput yang tumbuh dan memberikan masing-masing sebuah buket bunga.

"Hey Mama Papa.. aku membawa bunga untuk kalian, bunga tulip berwarna orange tua.. lihat ! cantikkan?" Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Mama Papa.. aku merindukan kalian.. "

"Kalian tau? Rogue mengunjungiku tadi pagi.. ia menulis sebuah pesan untukku.. katanya dia selalu melihatku, apa kalian juga begitu?"

Lucy tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja ! mana mungkin kalian tidak mengawasi putri kalian yang paling cantik ini.. hehehe.."

Sting tersenyum melihat Lucy yang sedang berbicara sendiri. Seakan-akan Lucy merasakan jika orang tuanya juga sedang berbicara padanya.

"Mama Papa.. aku akan mengunjungi Rogue.. aku akan mengunjungimu lain kali Mama Papa.."

Lucy mengusap pelan Nama pada batu nisan mereka. Lucy mengajak Sting untuk mengikutinya. Namun Sting ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Ayah dan Ibu Lucy. Maka Sting mempersilakan Lucy berjalan terlebih dulu. Lalu ia beranjak masuk lebih dalam di pemakaman tersebut dan berhenti pada sebuah makam berwarna abu-abu.

"Hey Rogue-kun.. Arigatou."

Lucy tersenyum simpul. Ia meletakkan sebuah buket bunga tulip dengan kombinasi bunga daisy.

"Rogue-kun.. aku membawa seorang teman kemari, dia adalah orang yang begitu baik, ramah, dan juga berwibawa sepertimu.. kau tau? mungkin dia salah sstu penggemar rahasiaku heheh.." Lucy terkikik.

"Hey ! besok aku ditugaskan bersama orang itu ke daerah pedalaman Fiore, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah aku harap kau tidak apa-apa Rogue-kun.. lagi pula itu masalah pekerjaan hehe.." Lucy tertawa pelan.

"Lucy.." Sting berjalan di belakang Lucy.

"Oh Sting ! perkenalkan ini Rogue.." Lucy memperlihatkan makam Rogue dengan batu nisan yang tertulis nama Rogue.

"Oh Rogue-san.. salam kenal namaku Sting Eucliffe, tukang ojek Lucy hime.." ucap Sting. Perkataan Sting membuat Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hey !" protes Lucy.

"Rogue-san.. aku ingin meminta ijin padamu untuk meminjam Lucy beberapa hari.. aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindunginya.. percaya padaku." Sting menepuk dadanya sendiri. Sementara Lucy memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

_Sting.. _batinnya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berada di pemakaman, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebelum mengantarkan Lucy ke apartemennya, ia mengajak Lucy untuk makan di sebuah restoran. Sting menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan santai, Lucy berpegangan pada jaket Sting karena tak ada tempat untuk berpegangan. Mereka menuju ke sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah dan belum lama dibuka. Sesampainya disana Sting segeran memarkirkan motornya dan segera masuk kedalam restoran tersebut.

Restoran bernuansa negara Eropa dan sangat mewah dihiasi beberapa lampu kaca yang sangat indah. Lucy menyikut Sting yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau serius tentang ini?" tanya Lucy. Sting hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau untukmu aku selalu serius Lucy.. tenang saja aku akan mentraktirmu." Sting berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Lucy yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap punggung pemuda itu.

_untukmu aku selalu serius Lucy.._

_untukmu aku selalu serius Lucy.._

_selalu serius.._

_selalu serius.._

Kata-kata Sting terngiang dalam pikirannya. Pikirannya pun sudah melayang kemana-mana hanya karena mendengar perkataan Sting.

_Apa maksudnya? _batin Lucy.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Hay minna dan juga para readers.. di chapter ini masih moment-moment Sticy, dan mungkin sampai chapter depan. huhuhu gomenasai kalo saya updatenya terlalu lama.. soalnya T,T ada sedikit curhatan saya mengenai seseorang juga.. sama persis sama apa yang dialami Rogue T,T.. jujur deh chapter ini makin sulit bikinnya, mulai dari ide, penyusunan katanya dan pengetikan... gomenasai kalo masih ada beberapa kata yang salah dalam pengetikan atau penyusunan katanya yang kurang *ngeh di benak para readers sekalian..

okay saya balas review yang masuk dulu :D

#mkhotim-san : huhuhu.. saya juga nalo lovers banget, tapi mungkin untuk moment mereka agak belakangan hehehe ta bikin seru dulu, si natsunya ta bikin mengenaskan nasibnya #uehehehe.. arigatou sudah membaca dan menunggu fic aneh sayaaa.. yosh chap 8 up !

#mizuki-san : Arigatou gozaimasu... arigatou :D iya saya author baru, sebelumnya saya hanya readers setia saja yang menunggu fic-fic pada update.. tapi yang bikin geregetan banyak fic yang nggantung bikin saya penasaran ama ide cerita mereka huhuhu.. tapi saya usahakan fic saya ini selesai secepatnya.. arigatou :D

#hikari-san : yosh chap 9 sudah up ! selamat membaca :D arigatou..

#Dewi-san : arigatou arigatou... sya author baru disini.. sebelumnya saya hanya pembaca setia hehehe.. yosh chap 9 up ! selamat membaca :D

#Anonim-san : yaaaahhh sudah ditebak duluan.. hiks T,T tapi hebat deh bisa nebak apa pikiran saya hehehe.. yosh chap 9 up ! arigatou :D

#joaneflo-san : arigatou :D chap 9 up ! selamat membaca dan semoga bisa dibaca :D

.

seneng deh baca review yang masuk, bikin saya tambah semangat lagi nerusinnya.. bagaimana ini? lanjut lagi kah? gomen ya kalo alurnya kecepeten.. hehehe soalnya ide buat chapter depan udah nongol di kepala, pingin cepet-cepet ngetiknya..

hehehe... Minna-san review yaa :D semakin banyak review semakin cepet saya updetinnya..

arigatooo minna :D


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Reading :D

.

.

Hari ini cuaca cerah menyelimuti kota Magnolia.

Baju check !

Sepatu check !

Kotak obat check !

berkas dan kertas naskah check !

Jaket oke !

Peralatan mandi siap !

Begitulah gambaran suasana di sebuah kamar seorang gadis pirang yang tengah mengecek semua barang bawaannya. Ya hari ini dan 3 hari kedepan ia akan mengunjungi sebuah desa yang letaknya jauh di pedalaman dan lereng gunung Fiore.

Lucy memakai kemeja berwarna pink muda, celana panjang, sepatu boots berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya ia kuncir satu dan sebuah kacamata bertengger diatas kepalanya. Tak lupa jaket nya ia talikan pada sebuah tali tasnya.

"Yooosshh.. sudah siap semuanya ! tinggal menunggu Sting menjemputku dan berangkat.." Lucy duduk di kursi dan bersandar.

"3 hari ya? selama itu aku tak bertemu dengan Natsu.. tapi ini sudah 2 minggu Natsu tak lagi mengunjungiku.. hhhnnn." Ia menghela nafas.

Pemuda pinkish tersebut tak mengunjunginya selama itu. Dan selama itu juga tak ada lagi buket bunga yang Natsu kirimkan padanya. Entah kenapa dan mengapa ia begitu rindu dengannya. Rindu saat Natsu mengganggunya, dan juga rindu saat menangkis Natsu dengan sebuah frying pan. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan sejenak pikirannya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara seseorang sedang memanjat apartemen miliknya. Lucy membuka matanya dan segera menyambar sebuah frying pan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di meja Lucy. Ia memposisikan frying pan tersebut disebelah kanan kepalanya dan mengendap-endap mendekati jendela balkon kamarnya.

Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda tengah melompat dan suksess mendarat di balkon kamar tersebut. Lucy melihat orang itu dengan hoodie berwarna...

Kuning !

Wajahnyapun tak terekspos sedikitpun, hanya memperlihatkan sepasang matanya saja. Celana yang orang itu pakai juga tampak sobek sana sini.

_Siapa itu? mustahil kalau itu Natsu.. _batin Lucy.

Ya memang mustahil jika orang itu adalah Natsu. Apalagi yang Lucy tahu, Natsu tidak suka memakai pakaian yang terlalu 'ngejreng' dan juga mustahil Natsu mempunyai celana seperti itu. Lucy mengeratkan pegangannya pada Frying Pan tersebut. Orang itu tampak mengendap-endap memasuki jendela balkon Lucy.

_Pasti pembunuh bayaran !_

Lucy memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap mengayunkan Frying Pan tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat dengan 'sang pelaku'..

CLANGG !

XXX

"nggghhh.."

Natsu membuka matanya, dan ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sudah ku bilang tuan jabrik ! jangan seenaknya masuk kamarku seperti seorang perampok atau pembunuh.." Natsu menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Lucy tengah menepuk-nepukkan sebuah frying pan di tangannya.

"Hey ! apa maksudmu ! ikhhh.." ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Lucy tak tega melihat Natsu tengah kesakitan. Ia segera mengambil kotak obat dari dalam tasnya dan segera mengobati Natsu.

"Tenanglah Natsu, aku akan mengobatimu.. gomenne.."

Lucy mengambil beberapa tisu kompres dan mengusapkannya pada dahi Natsu. Natsu terdiam menatap wajah Lucy yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia menelan ludah melihat bibir ranum Lucy. Parasnya terlihat cantik dan mempesona. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas lumayan besar di sudut kamar Lucy.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu Lucy tentang-"

"Tidak apa-apa., aku sudah memaafkanmu.. aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena aku belum selesai mengatakannya padamu.. aku dan Sting hanya berteman saja.. tidak lebih."

Lucy masih mengusap pelan dahi Natsu yang mulai memar. Natsu tersenyum lega karena mereka tidak punya perasaan dan hubungan spesial. Natsu kembali menatap Lucy, tangannya ia arahkan untuk memegang pipi gadis pirang itu. Sontak gadis itu nampak terkejut dan membalas menatap Natsu.

"Natsu.." ucap Lucy. Natsu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Hingga jarak mereka kurang dari 1 centi. Lucy hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Ya pemuda yang amat ia rindukan. Saat bibir mereka tinggal sedikit lagi menempel suara klakson sepeda motor mengganggu aktifitas mereka. Tiba-tiba Lucy menoleh dan segera berlari ke balkonnya.

Sementara Natsu hanya terdiam ditempatnya dan mematung.

"Tunggu Sting ! aku akan turun beberapa menit lagi !" teriak Lucy. Dan Natsu begitu kelas mendengar teriakan Lucy.

Tunggu ! itu Sting !

Natsu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tas yang lumayan besar.

_Mau kemana dia? _batin Natsu.

Lucy memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil kotak obat yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengobati Natsu lalu memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Lucy, kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Oh iya ! aku belum memberitahumu Natsu, aku ditugaskan untuk mendeskripsikan artikel tentang desa pedalaman Fiore, hanya 3 hari saja Natsu.. setelah itu aku akan langsung menemuimu." jelas Lucy sambil memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam tasnya.

Sementara Natsu hanya tertunduk lesu. "Dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada agak tercekat.

Lucy tersenyum. "Dengan Sting.. yah beberapa partner kerjaku tidak bisa ikut, mereka juga sedang mencari beberapa narasumber untuk majalah edisi bulan ini.. " Lucy berdiri dan hendak membawa tas tersebut. Namun Natsu langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat Lucy terkejut.

"Jangan pergi.. tetaplah disini." pinta Natsu dengan suara yang berat.

"Are? Natsu.."

"Tetaplah disini.." Natsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi Natsu.. ini adalah pekerjaanku, aku tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya." jelas Lucy.

"Sudah ku bilang ! kalau kau ingin bekerja.. bekerjalah di perusahaanku !" nada suara Natsu semakin meninggi.

"Natsu tapi ak-"

"APA ! BILANG SAJA KAU INGIN DEKAT DENGAN LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK ITU?! " Lucy terbelalak, lantas ia melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan menatapnya. Aura kemarahan muncul di sekitar Natsu. Matanya menajam dan memerah.

"Nat-"

"APA ?! BELUM CUKUPKAH AKU YANG MEMBERI PERHATIAN PADAMU ?! ATAU KAU MEMANG SENGAJA MEMPERMAINKANKU?!" bentak Natsu.

Manik hazel Lucy berkaca-kaca. Ia tak percaya seorang Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"APA LAGI ?!"

"Natsu.."

"KALAU KAU SUDAH TAK MEMBUTUHKANKU PERGILAH !"

"Natsu "

"PERGILAH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK ITU !"

"Natsu !"

PLAKKKK !

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Natsu. Natsu terkejut dengan apa yang Lucy lakukan padanya. Ia mencoba menatap gadis pirang didepannya. Gadis itu meneteskan air mata.

"KAU ! BERHENTILAH MENGATAI STING ! AKU TAK SUKA KAU MENGATAINYA BEGITU.. DAN AKU TAK BUTUH PERHATIANMU.. AKU JUGA TAK MEMINTA PERHATIAN DARIMU ! KAU YANG DATANG SENDIRI KEPADAKU !"

"KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA ! JADI KAU TAK BERHAK MELARANGKU !"

Lucy terisak. Ia membawa tas yang berisi perlengkapannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu mencoba mengejarnya namun panggilannya tak digubris oleh Lucy. Ia sudah keterlaluan. Natsu masih mengejarnya dan berniat meminta maaf. Ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Lucy tunggu !" Natsu mencoba menghentikan Lucy.

"Lucy aku minta maaf padamu.."

Sampailah Natsu di luar apartemen Lucy. Ia melihat Sting yang sedang duduk diatas motornya dan Lucy yang tengah menghampiri Sting.

"Lucy.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sting yang melihat Lucy tengah berurai air mata. Sting menoleh kearah Natsu. Tiba-tiba tatapan matanya berubah.

"Natsu apa yang kau lakukan kepada Lucy ?!" Natsu diam saja.

"Sting sudahlah.. jangan hiraukan dia , sebaiknya kita bergegas berangkat.." Lucy menenangkan Sting yang hampir terbakar emosinya.

"Baiklah.." Sting menyalakan mesin motornya. Natsu berusaha mencegah kepergian mereka namun Sting menghentikannya.

"Jika kau tak bisa menjaga Lucy, aku yang akan menjaganya.. dan asal kau tau, yang membuat bibi Grandine meninggal bukan aku, bibi sendiri yang mencoba menyelamatkanku.. kau paham !" ucap Sting. Setelah itu mereka berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang masih mematung di depan apartemen Lucy.

"Apa?"

XXX

Di bis kota..

"Lucy sudahlah.. jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sikap Natsu memang begitu.." Sting mencoba menenangkan Lucy yang masih murung.

"Iya Sting.." Lucy tersenyum tipis. Tapi terkesan dipaksakan. Sting mengambil sebuah benda di dalam tas kecil miliknya. Sebuah boneka tangan berwarna hijau dan berbentuk seekor kucing.

"Lucy-san.. Lucy-san.. daijoubu?" Sting menggerakkan boneka tersebut dengan tangan kanannya kehadapan Lucy. Suaranya ia buat sekecil mungkin agar serasi dengan boneka tangan tersebut.

Lucy menatap boneka tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil. " Hehe aku baik-baik saja.." ucapnya.

Sting tersenyum. Ia berhasil membuat Lucy kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya pun senyum tulus. Lucy mengambil boneka tangan tersebut dari tangan Sting.

"Sting.. arigatou.." Lagi-lagi seulas senyum mengembang di bibir gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kau tau Sting? boneka kucing ini mengingatkanku pada seekor kucing milikku dulu.." Lucy mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto mereka bertiga. Lucy, Rogue dan tentunya kucing hijau Frosch. Sting memandang foto itu dan tersenyum.

"Namanya Frosch.. dia berusia sekitar 2 bulan saat aku dan Rogue menemukannya, lalu kami memutuskan untuk merawatnya.." jelas Lucy. Sting mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Kau pasti tak mengira kami menganggapnya sebagai anak kami hihihi.." Lucy terkikik.

"Rogue sebagai Papa, dan aku sebagai Mama.. tapi setelah umur 3 tahun Frosch tiba-tiba mati.. aku tak tau kenapa, itu membuatku cukup terpukul.." Lucy sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sting menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya keatas kepala gadis itu dan membelainya dengan lembut. Ia mengambil boneka tangan itu dan memakainya pada tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah.. kita beri nama Frosch.."

"Ne Mama.." Sting menggerakkan boneka itu menghadap Lucy. Lucy sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Sting lakukan. Terlebih Sting menggerakkan boneka itu dan menyebutnya Mama. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Lucy. Dan ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Lucy-san menjadi Mama Frosch dan Sting menjadi Papa Frosch.." Lagi-lagi Lucy terkejut. Sungguh itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan manisnya dengan seorang pemuda.

"Ha'i.." ucap Lucy.

"Oh ya Lucy.. ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kau ketahui mengenai desa Pedalaman Fiore." Sting membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Yang pertama jangan sering melamun dan memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu menekan pikiranmu.."

"Yang kedua, usahakan jangan berjalan sendirian.."

"Dan yang ketiga, jangan memetik ataupun mengambil dan membawa barang dari sana.."

Sting menoleh pada Lucy. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Sting mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang terpasang boneka tangan ke hadapan Lucy.

"Bagus Mama.."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama melupakan hal-hal yang memang pantas untuk dilupakan. Lucy menoleh kearah jendela bis yang berada di sebelahnya. Melihat pemandangan di seoanjang perjalanan yang terbentang luas. Lucy bisa melihat deretan pegunungan dan pepohonan. Rumah-rumah penduduk berjajar rapi di sepanjang tepian jalan raya. Beberapa diantara mereka menjajakan berbagai masakan dan oleh-oleh.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali Lucy.." tanya Sting.

"Eeh? ya begitulah.. sudah lama aku tak menikmati pemandangan ini, terakhir kali aku berpergian seperti ini saat kedua orangtua ku masih hidup, kami pergi untuk mengunjungi nenek.." jelas Lucy.

"Oh souka.." Sting mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah.. kau siap untuk petualangan kita?!" teriak Sting. Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung. Namun sejurus kemudian Lucy berteriak membuat beberapa penumpang di dalam bis tersebut menoleh kepada mereka.

"HA'I !"

XXX

Natsu tengah terdiam di ruang kerjanya. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Ditatapnya langit-langit ruangannya yang berwarna putih bersih. Kelopak matanya berkedip beraturan, sesekali ia memutar bolamatanya. Ia tengah bergulat dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

_Jika kau tak bisa menjaga Lucy, aku yang akan menjaganya.. dan asal kau tau, yang membuat bibi Grandine meninggal bukan aku, bibi sendiri yang mencoba menyelamatkanku._

Kata-kata Sting terus berputar-putar dan menggema di dalam tengkoraknya.

_Ibuku mencoba menyelamatkan Sting? maksudnya apa? _batin Natsu.

"Memang aku tak tau yang sebenarnya waktu itu.. " Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan Lucy jatuh ketangan si rambut durian itu !" ucapnya.

"Eh tunggu dulu.. tapi apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana.. berdua.. jangan-jangan.."

Pikirin Natsu melayang kemana-mana. Ia malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka. Jujur saja, Natsu memang cemburu karena kedekatan mereka. Mengapa Lucy lebih memilih pemuda itu? Satu hal yang membuat Natsu harus berpikir ulang adalah tentang Lucy yang sangat akrab dengan Sting. Bahkan atasan dan pegawai yang paling dekat tak sedekat mereka.

Apakah Natsu cemburu?

Ya !

Apakah Natsu benar-benar jatuh hati dengan Gadis itu?

Ya !

Dan apakah Natsu menginginkan gadis itu hanya dekat dengannya saja?

Ya !

Dan semuanya Ya !

Sampai-sampai Natsu gila hanya memikirkan hal sepele tersebut. Bukan ! bukan hal sepele. Memang awalnya adalah hal sepele, penasaran dengan sosok gadis pirang tersebut. Mencari dan terus mencari. Pada akhirnya panah sang Dewi Asmara tetancap di hatinya.

"Baiklah nanti akan ku telepon dia.."

XXX

"Waaahh sugoi Sting.."

Lucy terpana melihat keindahan pemandangan di hadapannya. Pegunungan dengan hijau pepohonan, ditambah matahari sore yang hangat. Sungguh pemandangan yang memanjakan mata siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Yah tapi kita harus berhalan kaki sekitar 3 kilometer, melewati jembatan gantung dan setelah itu baru sampai di desa tersebut Lucy.." jelas Sting. Manik hazel Lucy melebar.

"APA?!" Sting tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Haaa? apa tak ada jalan alternatif untuk menuju kesana?" tanya Lucy.

Sting menggeleng. "Kalau kau mau ada satu jalur lagi, lebih dekat.. 5 kilometer." ujar Sting enteng.

"Apa?! lebih dekat katamu?! itu malah lebih jauh lagi.." Lucy mendengus.

"Oh baiklah.."

Dengan terpaksa Lucy menyanggupinya. Mereka mulai berjalan di jalan setapak dengan semak-semak belukar di sepanjang sisi jalan tersebut. Pohon-pohon pinus tumbuh menjulang tinggi. Sekilas Lucy merasa ngeri, ia membayangkan jika tiba-tiba ada seekor ulat ataupun ular. Bukannya ia merasa takut akan hewan tersebut, tapi ngeri melihat binatang melata yang bertekstur 'empuk' dan berbulu. Hiiiiii..

Langkah demi langkah mereka tempuh dengan semangat. Pada akhirnya..

"Hhhhhh... Sting.. aku .. lelah.." Lucy terengah-engah dan kemudian ia duduk pada sebuah batu besar di tepi jalan setapak tersebut.

"Baiklah kita istirahat sebentar.. " Sting mengeluarkan sebuah botol air minum dan memberikannya pada Lucy.

"Arigatou.." ucap Lucy. Kemudian membuka botol tersebut dan meminumnya. Saat Lucy meminumnya...

Tunggu dulu !

Lucy berhenti dari aksinya dengan bibir botol masih menempel di bibirnya.

Bukannya ini botol minum Sting?

Jika ia meminumnya berarti secara tak sengaja mereka...

BER-CI-U-MAN ?

Tetapi jika dilihat-lihat air minum dalam botol tersebut belum berkurang sedikitpun. Apa mungkin Sting belum meminumnya?

Mungkin saja.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Lucy. Kemudian ia menutup botol tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Sting yang tengah duduk di atas tanah. Pemuda pirang itu beranjak dan berdiri membelakangi Lucy. Gadis itu memandangi pemuda didepannya. Rambut spike pirang berantakan, kaos putih terlihat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih, celana traveling selutut dengan beberapa kantong dan saku, serta sepatu ket. Entah mengapa dimata Lucy, pemuda itu terlihat cool. Tak Lupa sebuah anting di telinga kirinya.

Sting membuka botol yang berada di tangannya, lantas ia meminumnya.

Eh !

Kenapa Sting meminumnya? bahkan bibirnya juga menempel pada bibir botol tersebut.

Lucy menatap cengo Sting dan tak berkedip. Ia merasa syok dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Lucyyyy... heyyy.." Sting melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Lucy. Lucy yang akhirnya tersadar kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh Sting ada apa?" Lucy terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa Lucy? memandangku tanpa sekalipun berkedip.." Sting melirik kearah Gadis itu. Wajah Lucy memerah.

"Baiklah.. tinggal setengah jalan lagi Lucy.." ucap Sting sambil menggendong tasnya. Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Haikk.. aku juga sudah tak terlalu lelah.."

Mereka bersiap berjalan lagi. Hari sudah mulai petang. Suara binatang-binatang malam mulai terdengar bersahutan. Jangkrik dan katak juga tak mau kalah mengeluarkan suaranya. Bagi yang tak biasa berada di hutan mungkin sedikit merinding dan ngeri dengan suasana tempat tersebut.

"Sting..."ucap Lucy ketakutan.

Lucy mendekati Sting dan memegang tangannya. Ia sangat takut dengan suasana gelap. Dalam pikirannya sudah terisi beberapa pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Jika ada sesosok hantu atau hewan melata yang mendekatinya.

"Kau takut gelap.." Lucy mengangguk. Sting mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari tas.

Lampu senter.

"Ini kau pegang satu.." Sting menyodorkan sebuah lampu senter kepada Lucy. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Lucy mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sting. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pemuda tampan itu.

XXX

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mendaki dan turun pegunungan, akhirnya sampailah mereka pada sebuah desa yang cukup banyak penghuninya. Lampu-lampu minyak dan obor terpasang di sana-sini sebagai penerangan. Mereka melangkah masuk ke pedesaan tersebut dan disambut beberapa penduduk desa.

"Apa kalian pengunjung desa ini?" ucap satu dari mereka.

"Ya kami dari kota Magnolia.. " jawab Sting.

"Apa kota itu tempatnya ramai?"

"Apa banyak penjual kue disana?"

Dan banyak pertanyaan yang orang-orang lontarkan kepada mereka berdua. Sting dan Lucy kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Kalian ikutlah dengan ku.." suara bariton seorang pria tua membelah kerumunan para penduduk. Sting dan Lucy berpandangan.

"Perkenalkan saya Szeto, kepala desa ini.. penduduk desa biasa memanggilku kakek Ze." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah kakek Ze.."

Sting dan Lucy mengikuti kakek itu. Mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah bilik kecil dengan beberapa lampu minyak yang menerangi bilik tersebut.

"Bilik ini yang akan kalian tempati.. kami sangat senang, orang luar desa mengunjungi kami.." ucap kakek tua itu.

"Kami juga sangat senang berkunjung kemari kek.. kami kemari untuk membuat artikel tentang desa ini dan memasukkannya kedalam majalah bulan ini kek.." jelas Sting.

"Waaahh.. baiklah besok aku akan memandu dan menjelaskan tentang desa ini.."

"Baiklah kek.. arigatou.." ucap Lucy.

"Ya.. kalian bermalamlah di bilik ini, tapi hanya ada satu kasur dan satu selimut saja.." Sting dan Lucy berpandangan. Dan mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa kek.." ucap Sting.

Akhirnya kakek itu berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka. Merekapun masuk kedalam bilik tersebut. Gelap. Lucy semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sting.

"Kau takut? aku akan mengambil lampu minyak yang berada di depan.." Lucy mengangguk. Sting meletakkan tasnya dan kemudian melangkah keluar.

Lucy memposisikan duduknya di lantai yang terbuat dari bambu. Ia sungguh takut sendirian didalam gelap. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk. Manik hazelnya membesar, cahaya dari lampu ponselnya menyinari paras cantiknya.

35 pesan masuk !

Apa-apan ini ?!

"Siapa orang gila yang mengirimiku pesan sebanyak ini?!" gerutu Lucy.

Ia membuka pesan tersebut. Ya pesan dari si jabrik pinkish. Natsu Dragneel.

"Ish.."

Lucy hendak mengirim pesan balasan kepada Natsu. Namun berkali-kali gagal terkirim. Ia melihat kearah sudut atas ponselnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun sinyal yang terpampang disana. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia sedang berada di pedalaman. Mustahil jika bisa mendapatkan sinyal. Kemudian Sting masuk dengan membawa sebuah lampu minyak.

"Baiklah.. sekarang kita bisa beristirahat Lucy, kau tidurlah di kasur itu.." ucap Sting sambil m

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku? kalau aku gampang saja, dilantai juga bisa hehe.. tenang saja aku juga membawa selimut." ucap Sting terkekeh.

"Oh souka.. "

"Ini.. agar tidak terlalu gelap.." Sting menyodorkan lampu minyak tersebut.

Lucy menerima lampu itu dan meletakkan agak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memposiaikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring pada kasur tersebut dan memakai selimut. Dilihatnya Sting yang juga memposisikan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Jarak mereka kurang lebih 3 meter, lumayan jauh.

Sudah larut malam. Suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan, terkadang suara lolongan anjing hutan juga terdengar. Lucy masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasa takutnya malah semakin bertambah. Karena rasa takutnya yang berlebihan akhirnya ia menangis. Isak-isak tangis nya terdengar oleh Sting. Kemudian pemuda itu terbangun dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy.. kau tidak apa-apa? kau belum juga tidur?" tanya Sting.

"Hiks.. aku.. aku.. takut Sting.. hiks.."

Lucy bangkit dan Sting mengarahkan pelukannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan gadis pirang itu yang tengah menangis dan ketakutan.

"Sssshhh.. tenanglah Lucy, aku ada bersamamu.. tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Lucy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kedada bidang Sting. Entah mengapa ia merasa hangat dan nyaman dalam dekapan pemuda pirang itu. Tangisnya mereda, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda itu. Dilihatnya Sting tengah menatap lampu minyak tersebut. Lucy merasa bersalah sudah mengganggu tidur Sting.

"Gomenne Sting, gara-gara aku kau jadi terbangun.." Sting mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Are? jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri Lucy.. " ucap Sting.

"Tidurlah.. aku akan menemanimu.."

Lucy berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk dan memposisikan diri untuk berbaring lagi. Sting berada tepat disampingnya dan juga memposisikan diri untuk tidur.

"Oyasumi Lucy.."

"Oyasumi Sting.."

Akhirnya mereka terlelap dalam kegelapan malam. Sinar dari lampu minyak kian lama kian meredup diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan pintu. Malam pun kian menampakkan kesan sunyi dan tenang. Sinar bulan purnama yang masuk melalui kaca jendela menyinari dua insan yang tengah terlelap. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Mungkin cerita indah..

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Minna-san, arigatou sudah membaca fic aneh saya ini, yooosssshh ketemu lagi di chapter 10... disini masih momen Sticy. T,T gomenasai kalo para penggemar NALU kecewa pada chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini. Tapi mungkin sampai chapter depan masih momen Sticy dan sedikit Nalu... soalnya rencana awal chapter 10 ini momen Sticynya selesai... tapi apa boleh dikata.. ternyata penjabaran katanya cukup banyaaaaaaaakkkk... T,T

Gomenasaaaaiii...

Saya usahakan kata-kata dan kalimatnya bisa dibaca dan nyambung... soalnya kepuasan para readers itu yang paling penting hehehe.. dan saya usahakan agar update cepet, biar para readers nggak nungguin terlalu lama... soalnya ide cerita yang lain sudah nongol di otak saya...

gomen gomen kalo masih ada salah kata dan kalimatnya yang kurang masuk diakal..

baiklah, saya akan membalas review-review yang masuk :D

#Richan-san : arigatou sudah membaca fic aneh saya :D iya sebenernya di ide ceritanya keliatan bakalan 2 chapter aja, tapi pas penjabarannya sama pengetikannya ternyata mungkin makan 3 chapter huhuhu... T,T tapi saya usahakan habis itu moment Nalunya hehe arigatoo :D

#Anonim-san : bukan begal motor, cuman stylenya aja hehehe.. aku bikin kayak gitu soalnya buat jaga-jaga kalo kepalanya kena frying pan lagi hehehe.. arigatooo :D

#Mkhotim-san : arigatou sudah membaca fic ini, jujur saja review anda bikin saya semangat ngetiknya :D yosh chapter 10 syyyuuudah up.. selamat membaca :D

#RV-san : arigatou sudah membaca fic saya dan arigatou sudah menunggu fic saya ini hehehe... chap 10 up.. selamat membaca :D

#hikari-san : tapi entar happy ending kemungkinan hehehe... chapter depan sepertinya masih momen sticy.. tapi ada momen nalunya juga.. saya juga penggemar nalu hehe.. arigatou.. :D

#chriss-san : arigatou sudah membaca fic saya.. yosh chap 10 up.. selamat membaca :D

.

Dan jujur saja saya tambah semangat ngetik kelanjutannya fic ini gara-gara ngeliat review para readers yang sudah nyempetin nge review... arigatooouu.. di chapter depan saya kasih bocoran sedikit.. Lucy ketemu sama Rogue intinya hehehe..

Dan bagaimana pendapat para readers tentang chap 10 ini? tambah aneh kah?..

Dan juga bagaimana? lanjut lagi atau berhenti?

Minna-san mohon tinggalkan jejak untuk memberikan sedikit kritik dan saran, akan sangat bermanfaat sekali bagi saya untuk memperbaiki fic ini. Yang saya nomor satukan adalah kepuasan para pembaca :D

Review ya :D

see u next chapter..


	11. Chapter 11

Selamat membaca :D

.

.

.

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah di kota Magnolia, burung-burung bersahut-sahutan menyambut datangnya pagi. Angin berhembus dari timur ke barat membawa bau harum dan sejuk udara pagi.

Seorang pemuda pinkish tengah duduk termangu di balkon milik seorang gadis pirang. Matanya terkantuk-kantuk menandakan bahwa semalaman ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Sesekali ia menggigil karena terpaan angin yang cukup dingin menembus tulang. Jaket hoodie yang ia kenakan tak mampu melindunginya dari dinginnya angin pagi. Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa hari kian terang, lantas ia terbangun.

"Ohayou Lucy.. semoga harimu menyenangkan, dan cepatlah kembali.." ucap Natsu.

Ya sudah 2 hari Lucy tak berada dirumah. Membuat Natsu sedikit gila karena rasa rindu bercampur rasa bersalahnya. Tepatnya besok ini Lucy pulang. Natsu mencoba menelepon Lucy dan mengiriminya pesan singkat. Namun teleponnya tak bisa tersambung dan pesan singkatnya pun tak dapat terkirim. Natsu semakin frustasi beberapa hari ini tak dapat menghubungi gadis pirang tersebut. Pikirannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aaarrrggghhh.. sial !" gerutunya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Jarak apartemennya dan apartemen Lucy lumayan jauh. Biasanya ia hanya berjalan kaki. Alhasil mobil yang ayahnya belikan untuknya tak pernah ia pakai. Mungkin terakhir ia memakainya sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan menapaki trotoar, ia akhirnya sampai pada apartemen putih miliknya. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung jaketnya mencari benda yang dimaksud. Kunci pintu.

Hari ini ia sama sekali tak bersemangat. Sangat tak bersemangat. Yang ia butuhkan adalah bertemu Lucy, menghapus semua kerinduan kepada gadis pirang tersebut. Ia masuk ke apartemennya dan segera membersihkan diri untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Walaupun ia sedang tak ingin berada di kantornya, mau tak mau ia harus berangkat. Apalagi ia sebagai Pemimpin perusahaan cabang Magnolia. Jujur saja ia tak mau pria tua- ayahnya terus-terusan mengomeli dirinya jika ketahuan tidak hadir.

Setelah beberapa menit ia membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang seharusnya ia pakai, lantas ia mengambil sebuah gitar acoustic kepunyaannya untuk dibawa ke kantor.

Aneh memang.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan gitar tersebut?

Menjualnya?

Mengamen di sepanjang jalan?

Atau ...

Entahlah..

Akhirnya iapun berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Melewati trotoar di sepanjang tepian jalan sambil menikmati suasana di sekelilingnya. Yah suasana banyak orang yang lalulalang bersiap untuk memulai aktifitas masing-masing.

XXX

pukul 10 pagi.

"Si bos kenapa?" tanya seorang karyawan kepada seorang sekumpulan karyawan yang berkumpul di suatu meja.

Ya semua karyawan sangat bingung dengan tingkah Natsu yang membawa gitar ke kantor. Raut wajah pemuda pinkish itupun terlihat biasa. Antara lesu, sendu, datar, dan dingin. Beberapa orang yang menyapanya pun tak ia hiraukan. Ia tetap berjalan dengan santainya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke kantung celanannya dan matanya menatap lantai.

"Entahlah.." ujarnya.

"Si bos juga membawa sebuah gitar.. ada apa dengannya?"

"Apakah dia akan mengadakan konser?"

"Apa ia akan memakannya?" ucap pemuda gendut berambut hitam. Droy.

Semua orang memandang Droy dan menggeleng. Pasalnya mereka tau bahwa apa yang dipikirkan Droy hanya makanan. Natsu masuk ke ruangannya dengan diikuti tatapan bingung semua karyawannya.

tok..tok..

Suara mic yang diketuk terdengar melalui speaker kantor. Suara bariton seorang pemuda menggema di dalam kantor. Semua karyawannya terdiam dan mematung sambil bergantian menoleh kearah speaker dan ruangan Natsu.

"Ohayou minna..bagaimana kabar kalian.. yah beberapa hari ini adalah hari yang buruk untukku.."

"Kalian tau? pernah mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa menyanyi bisa membuat seseorang senang dan semangat?"

Semua orang masih mematung dengan posenya masing-masing.

_Jangan-jangan si bos akan bernyanyi_? pikir mereka.

_ugh.. apakah suaranya bisa didengarkan?_

_aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat si bos sedang bernyanyi._

_pasti suaranya sangat mengerikan._

Begitulah batin mereka. Seumur-umur mereka yang bekerja disana tak pernah melihat atau mendengar bosnya itu bernyanyi. Bersikap ramah kepada karyawannya saja tidak pernah apalagi bernyanyi. Sahabat sekaligus rival abadinyapun juga berpikir begitu.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang.."

_Pasti untuk seorang gadis._

_Tak mungkin untuk sesama pria, memangnya maho?_

_atau mungkin untuk ibunya?_

Batin mereka.

Alunan nada suara gitar acoustic Natsu begitu enak di dengar. Semua karyawan masih mematung mendengar alunan musik yang dihasilkan bosnya itu. Antara rasa percaya dan tidak.

_**Kimi no utatta hana uta ga**_

_**Boku no hana uta to kasanatta**_

_**Yoku aru koto kamo shirenaikedo**_

_**Sore ga okashikute mata waratta**_

Natsu membayangkan saat-saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Lucy. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Sambil terus menggenjreng gitarnya ia memandang jendela ruangannya yang menampakkan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Semua karyawan di ruangan itu terpana mendengar suara merdu dari bos mereka.

_**Sonna sasai na guuzen mo**_

_**Totemo ureshikunaru n da yo**_

_**Datte kimi to boku wa dare yori mo**_

_**Tokubetsu datte omoitai n da**_

Natsu masih memutar memorynya saat Lucy mulai bekerja disana. Diam-diam Natsu mencuri pandang kearah gadis pirang itu. Dari rasa penasarannya, Natsu menguji dan terus menguji gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat seberapa istimewanya gadis itu jika dihadapannya.

_**Toki doki fuan ni mo naru kara**_

_**Tsui mata sagashite shimau n da yo**_

_**Me ni mienai ito no youna**_

_**Futari o tsuyoku tsunagi au mono**_

_**Tatoe hoka no dare ga waratte mo**_

_**Boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara**_

_**Ima mo zutto zutto negatte iru yo**_

_**Futari de iru mirai o**_

Natsu masih terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ia merasakan bahwa lagu tersebut persis seperti dirinya.

_**Mae o muite aruite yuku yo**_

_**Hitori kiri janai kara**_

_**Itsu no hi ka kimi to hora unmei datta ne tte**_

_**Issho ni waraeru to ii na**_

_**Futari de aruku kaerimichi**_

_**Futo miageta ooki na sora**_

_**Chiisana bokura ga deaeta koto**_

_**Sore dake de suteki na koto da yo ne**_

Para karyawan semakin menikmati alunan lagu dan musik yang bosnya dendangkan. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka tengah memejamkan matanya menghayati lagu tersebut. Suara bosnya yang begitu lembut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengarkan suara bosnya yang demikian bisa menenangkan hati. Natsu masih bernyanyi dan terus bernyanyi.

_**Nani genai kimi to no jikan mo**_

_**Atarimae no youna ashita mo**_

_**Kakegae nai mono nandatte**_

_**Kimi ga sou oshiete kuretanda**_

_**Donna ashita mo kimi ga ireba**_

_**Boku wa kitto susunde yukeru**_

_**Kimi to zutto zutto aruite yukou**_

_**Futari de iru mirai e**_

Ia akui, ia sungguh telah jatuh cinta dengan gadis pirang tersebut. Ia begitu merindukan senyumnya, tatapan matanya, kepribadiannya, dan manis bibirnya.

_**Mae o muku yuuki o kureru yo**_

_**Itsumo kimi no egao ga**_

_**Donna hi mo kitto bokura nara daijoubu tte**_

_**Issho ni waraeru to ii na**_

_**Konna boku demo tsuyoku nareru yo**_

_**Tada kimi ga soba ni iru dake de**_

_**Dakara kimi ga kujike sou na toki wa**_

_**Boku ga soba ni itai n da**_

Pikirannya melayang memikirkan gadis itu. Jika gadis itu berada di depannya sekarang, ia akan mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar mencintainya.

_**Tatoe hoka no dare ga waratte mo**_

_**Boku wa tsuyoku shinjiteru kara**_

_**Ima mo zutto zutto negatte iru yo**_

_**Futari de iru mirai o**_

_**Mae o muite aruite yuku yo**_

_**Hitori kiri janai kara**_

_**Itsu no hi ka kimi to hora unmei datta ne tte**_

_**Futari de warai nagara issho ni arukeru to iina**_

Lucy hanya Lucy yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Hanya Lucy yang bisa membuatnya berubah.

Hanya Lucy yang bisa merubah kehidupannya.

Hanya Lucy sosok gadis yang sungguh ia inginkan.

Dan hanya Lucy.. hanya Lucy saja..

Para karyawan masih mematung di tempatnya masing-masing. Mata mereka terpejam dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Pikiran mereka masih melayang-layang karena mendengar lagu. Posisi mereka ada yang sedang duduk di kursi, berdiri dengan membawa dokumen, ada yang sedang membawa sebuah daging besar. Bahkan Gray, rival abadinya juga tengah mematung dengan mata terpejam dan senyum lebar yang tampak menjijikkan. Tak luput, Petugas kebersihan juga tengah berdiri dengan pose tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sambil membawa sapu dan kain pel.

Sekilas sungguh mengerikan efek samping dari alunan lagu dan musik Natsu. Mungkin karena lagu tersebut mengandung dosis obat tidur yang membuat penggunannya merasa nyaman.

Natsu tersenyum, ia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru kecil dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mata berlian yang berkilauan. Diusapnya pelan cincin itu lalu menciumnya. Lantas ia kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku jasnya. Kini semangatnya telah kembali walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

Natsu membalikkan badannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ekspresi para karyawannya yang tengah berdiri, memejamkan mata, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Natsu.

"Apa karena aku bernyanyi? ah ternyata sangat berbahaya.. aku takakan bernyanyi lagi.." lanjutnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah mic kecil.

"SEMUANYA KEMBALI BEKERJA !"

Sontak teriakannya yang mengglegar membuat para karyawannya tersadar dan kemudian mereka kembali ketempat Mereka masing-masing dengan gelagapan. Ketras-kertas berterbangan di sekitar ruang para karyawan.

Yah kini Bos besarnya telah kembali semula.

XXX

Lucy melangkah menuju atas sebuah bukit dengan hamparan padang rumput. Ia telah menyelesaikan artikel tentang kegiatan keseharian para penduduk desa. Kabut menyelimuti, semakin naik udara di sekitar semakin terasa dingin. Lucy menyesal hanya memakai jaket tipis. Sebelumnya seorang anak kecil yang memberitahukannya bahwa ada bukit sekitar desa yang bisa melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

Lucy melirik jam tangan mungil yang ia kenakan.

Pukul 5.30.

Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Matahari terlihat samar-samar dibalik kabut tipis itu. Sinar orange matahari membuat kabut-kabut tersebut terlihat indah. Ia melihat sebuah bangku kayu diatas bukit dan kemudian duduk diatasnya.

"Arggghhh.. dingin sekali.." ucapnya.

Hey, dia sudah lama sekali tak menikmati suasana seperti ini. Terakhir kalinya ia bersama Rogue menikmati indahnya pemandangan sore hari yang sangat memukau. Sejenak ia teringat kenangan akan mendiang kekasihnya itu.

_"Lucyyyy ! suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajakmu menikmati pemandangan ini lagi, Bagaimana?"_

Masih ingat jelas di benaknya. Suara Rogue, tatapan hangat Rogue, senyuman manis Rogue. Namun sekarang ia hanya sendirian. Sendirian duduk dibangku ini.

"Lucyyy.." suara seseorang dari kejauhan terdengar jelas olehnya.

Tunggu dulu !

Suara ini.. suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Lantas ia menoleh kan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang tersebut. Manik hazelnutnya membesar dan kelopak matanya melebar. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apakah benar apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian ia memandang ke sosok pemuda itu. Pandangannya tidak salah.

Itu benar.

Sangat Jelas dan nyata.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni khasnya berjalan mendekati Lucy.

Rogue. Rogue Cheney.

"Rogue-kun.." ucapnya tak percaya.

"Hissashiburi ne Lucy.." Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya. Lucy yang masih tak percaya kemudian bangkit dan mendekati pemuda itu. Dilihatnya intens dari atas sampai kaki. Pemuda dengan tinggi 185cm, dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan celana panjang. Lucy menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Rogue-kun ! ini benar kau?!" Lucy memastikan kalau pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar nyata. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

Lucy memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Ia begitu merindukan sosok pemuda itu. Sangat merindukannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berkata apapun. Lantas ia melepas pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang pemuda itu.

Ditariknya kerah jaket Rogue untuk menunduk kearahnya. Wajah mereka dekat dan semakin dekat. Nafas hangat masing-masing cukup menggelitik bagian wajah mereka. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu. Mulut Lucy terbuka dan mulai menghisap bibir bagian bawah pemuda itu. Awalnya sang pemuda itu terkejut dengan apa yang Lucy lakukan. Namun akhirnya ia pasrah dan kemudian mengikuti permainan bibir mereka. Lidah mereka saling berpangutan, Lucy merasakan manis dan hangat bibir pemuda itu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang leher Rogue untuk memperdalam pangutan bibir mereka. Pada akhirnya tangan kekar Rogue merangkul pinggang ramping gadis pirang tersebut. Mereka memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati setiap menit dan detik yang sedang berlangsung.

Sinar Matahari kian meredup, hingga akhirnya tenggelam dalam peraduannya. Kedua insan itu masih melakukan kegiatan mereka. Bibir mereka masih menyatu. Setelah dirasa cukup lama mereka melakukannya, Lucy mencoba melepas tautan bibir mereka. Matanya terbuka memperlihatkan manik hazel yang lembut dan hangat. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sting !"

XXX

"Halusinasi adalah salah satu dari beberapa jenis kondisi yang sering terjadi bagi para pendaki. Salah satu hal yang menyebabkan berhalusinasi adalah karena kondisi yang ekstrim sehingga akan mempercayai apa yang di angan-angankan. Bila tubuh kedinginan, misalnya, bisa menyebabkan berkurangmya pasokan oksigen ke otot karena pembuluh darah mengerut. Akibatnya manusia bisa kehilangan kesadaran lalu berhalusinasi. Selain itu

kelelahan, tipisnya oksigen, atau dehidrasi juga berpotensi membuat siapapun berhalusinasi di ketinggian ekstrim tersebut. Para pendaki terkuat sekalipun. Seperti yang sedang kau alami sebelumnya.. mungkin kau sedang memikirkan seseroang hingga kau mengalami halusinasi Lucy." jelas Sting.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata yang berciuman dengannya adalah Sting, bukan Rogue.

"G-gomen Sting.. memang aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang Rogue.. " Sting melirik kearahnya.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah memperingatkanmu Lucy, jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu.."

"G-gomenasai.." ucap Lucy.

"Sudahlah Lucy.. tidak apa-apa.." ucap Sting.

Sting mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya. Walaupun ia sangat senang gadis pirang itu merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Lucy.. aku ingin berterus terang padamu, tapi aku harap kau tak kan marah dengan apa yang akan ku katakan."

Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sting. "Baiklah.."

Sting tampak berpikir sejenak. " Aku menyukaimu.. aku yang mengirim bunga mawar setiap hari ke balkon kamarmu.."

Lucy terkejut ketika Sting berkata kalau ia menyukainya. Tapi gadis itu tak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sting tentang pengirim bunga tersebut.

Memang benar !

Sting mengiriminya bunga dengan inisial E, Eucliffe

Lucy tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga Sting.. itu kau." Sting tak kalah terkejutnya jika Lucy telah mengetahuinya.

"Tapi untuk perasaanmu.. aku tak tau aku harus menjawab apa." ujar Lucy.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab apa-apa Lucy.. tapi suatu hari nanti bisakah aku memilikimu?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Hanya suara angin malam yang menerpa pepohonan dan membuatnya seakan-akan bergoyang. Sting melirik Lucy yang masih tertunduk. Ia merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ia juga merasa tak enak hati kepada gadis disampingnya.

"Uh gomen gomen.. lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi Lucy, ayo kita kembali ke desa. Kakek pasti khawatir dengan kita.." Sting mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.."

XXX

"Akhirnya sampai juga.. yokatta ne.."

Lucy menyeret tasnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menggendong tas tersebut setelah sekian lama perjalanan naik dan turun gunung dan menaiki bus kota untuk kembali pulang. Ya tepatnya hari ini ia telah selesai bertugas di desa pedalaman Fiore.

"Apakah perlu bantuan nona panci?" suara seorang pemuda mengejutkan Lucy. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan jaket hoodie kesayangannya.

"Natsu !" pekik Lucy.

Jujur saja Lucy sungguh merindukan pemuda itu. Yang paling ia rindukan adalaha saat menangkisnya dengan raket andalannya. Frying Pan. Ingun sekali rasanya melompat kedalam pelukan pemuda itu. Namun ia tahan.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu jabrik ! apa kau ingin menerima pukulan indahku lagi?" Lucy mengancam.

"Ish.. kurang kerjaan saja.. "

Natsu mengambil tas Lucy dan kemudian menggendongnya. Lucy yang sudah berjalan duluan kemudian membuka kunci pintu tersebut.

"Haaaaahhh.. aku rindu apartemenku.." ucap Lucy sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Duduklah dulu.. kau pasti kelelahan nona panci.."

CTTTTAAAAKK !

Sebuah jitakan maut sukses mendarat di padang rumput pink. Kepala Natsu. Lantas Natsu memegangi kepalanya dan meringis karena sakit akibat jitakan Lucy.

"Aaawwww.." Lucy tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat hangat, tunggu saja disini.." ucap Natsu sambil meninggalkan Lucy yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

_Apakah dia bisa membuatnya? aku tak yakin jika itu enak.. _batin Lucy.

Beberapa menit kemudian Natsu kembali keruang tamu dimana Lucy sedang merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Tangannya membawa dua gelas cangkir berisi cairan pekat yang dinamakan cokelat dengan asap transparan keluar dari cairan tersebut. Aroma cokelat menggoda indera penciuman. Manis. Natsu meletakkan cangkir tersebut pada meja di depan Lucy, lantas ia duduk di sebelah gadis itu yang tengah bersandar di sandaran kursi.

Natsu melihat Lucy yang tengah kelelahan seusai bertugas, ia mengangkat kaki kanan Lucy dan meletakkan diatas pangkuannya. Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan padanya.

"Diamlah.. kau pasti lelah." ucap Natsu.

Natsu mulai memijit pelan kaki Lucy. Dari telapak kaki sampai bagian Lutut, ia tak berniat untuk memijat sampai paha Lucy. Karena jika ia melakukannya, bisa-bisa kepalanya itu beradu dengan jurus andalan Lucy.

Lucy memandangi Natsu.

Kenapa Natsu sebaik ini?

Mengapa Natsu melakukan untuknya?

Ya tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena pemuda itu mencintainya.

Lucy menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Seulas senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya.

Apakah Lucy mencintai pemuda ini?

Mungkin saja. Perasaan yang ia rasakan sungguh berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan kepada Sting. Memang benar, Lucy tak menyangkal bahwa ia juga menyukai Sting. Karena kebaikannya, perhatiannya,dan juga sikap lembutnya yang menarik perhatian Lucy. Tapi Natsu berbeda. Walaupun pemuda itu sungguh menjengkelkan, mengganggunya, keras kepala, angkuh dan juga penuh kejutan. Jauh di dalam benak Lucy, pemuda pinkish tersebut sungguh menarik. Seperti dikatakan Lucy sebelumnya, sebenarnya Natsu seseorang yang baik dan penuh perhatian. Yah walaupun cara menyampaikannya sedikit bodoh.

Unik.

Dan menarik.

Dua kata yang bisa menggambarkan pemuda itu menurunya.

XXX

Lucy tengah membereskan ruang tamunya. Natsu sudah kembali ke apartemennya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tentu saja butuh usaha dan alasan yang kuat untuk 'mengusir' pemuda itu dari apartemennya. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Pemuda pinkish itu pulang setelah diancam Lucy. Tentunya dengan 'Raket' andalannya.

tok..tok..tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya saat Lucy hendak menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Siapa malam-malam begini mengetuk pintu apartemenku? " Lucy melirik jam tangannya.

Pukul 11 malam.

Akhirnya ia membukakan pintu tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sedang menunduk mengenakan jaket hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan mengenakan dress panjang berwarna putih.

_Jangan-jangan hantu? _batin Lucy.

Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Lucy terbelalak melihat wanita di depannya itu. Sinar lampu yang menerangi bagian teras depan aparteman Lucy, memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah gadis tersebut. Dari rambutnya, matanya serta tinggi tubuhnya.

"Kau..."

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 11 ini selesai juga. Melalui pergulatan batin, pikiran dan pergulatan dengan keyboard yang cukup membuat keriting mata dan tangan. Mungkin alurnya kecepeten ya ? hehehe.. masih aneh juga fic ini.. maklum tudak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Yoshhhh terimakaasih buat para readers yang masih setia baca fic aneh saya ini. Dan juga terimakasih buat yang sudah ninggalin jejak hehehe.. terimakasih sekali.. saya jadi sangat bersemangat menyelesaikan fic ini. Jujur saja sudah ada ide untuk fic selanjutnya yang ingin saya post di sini. :D

Baiklah saya mau membalas review dulu :3

# Guest-san : gomenasai guest-san T,T saya pikir 1 chapter saja udah cukup.. ternyata banyak banget yang harus dijabarin disini huhuhu... meleset dari perkiraan saya... tapi :D di chap ini sudah masuh moment nalunya.. selamat membaca... arigatooooo...

# Richan-san : arigato sudah membaca fic saya :D ya benar itu.. hehehe maklum aja ngetiknya nggak lewat leppy jadi agak kesleo dikit jempol tangannya hehehe.. yosh selamat membaca :D

# Anonim-san : kayaknya kamu suka yang bagian pancinya anonim-san hehehe..atau mungkin judulnya aku ganti aja jadi ' FRYING PAN IN LOVE' wkwkwkwkw... arigatoooo..

# Chriss-san : arigatou chris-san.. yosh sudah masuk di moment nalunya.. selamat membaca :D

# Luna-san : arigatou Luna-san :D chapter 11 up ! selamat membaca...

# RV-san : arigatooo sudah setia baca fic saya walaupun aneh dan gaje, soalnya pengarang amatir hehehe.. yosh sudah masuk moment nalunya.. selamat membaca..

# Mkhotim-san : aaarrrrrriiiiiggggaaaattttooouuu mkhotim-san yang sudah memborong review saya T,T saya jadi terharu.. terimakasih sekali sudah membaca fic saya hehehe... soalnya Lucy kalo di pairingin sama siapa aja cocok sekali :D tapi yang paling suka sama Natsu hehehe.. iya sih pas ngetiknya semangat banget Lucy sama Sting, nyampe nggak kepikiran buat misahin mereka berdua hehe... tapi nanti masih ada kejutan di chapter berikutnya.. ah jangan sampe m*t* huhuhu, nanti dikiranya saya terlalu kejam T,T... kasihan... cukup rogue saja :D arigatoooo gozaimasu..

.

yokatta ne, tapi saya berterimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya.. saya jadi tambah semangat ngelanjutin chapter berikutnya..

Minna-san, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak.. semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin cepet saya update next chapter hehehe...

Minna ! jaa... see u next chapter.. :D arigatooouuu...


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

Lalu lalang pengunjung mall semakin siang semakin ramai. Dari anak-anak, remaja, dewasa hingga para orang tua semuanya disana. Ada yang membeli sebuah barang, berbelanja dan beberapa diantaranya sekedar bersantai sambil 'mencuci mata'.

Di sebuah caffe kecil dengan hiasan ornamen-ornamen bunga mawar, dua orang pemuda berambut spike sedang duduk berhadapan sambil menyesap hangatnya cangkir berisi kopi. Sekilas raut wajah pemuda spike pinkish itu nampak tajam menatap pemuda spike pirang di depannya. Antara tatapan kebencian dan kemarahan.

"Kau mau apa mengundangku kemari Natsu?" tanya pemuda spike pirang itu.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi hari itu Sting.." ucap Natsu datar.

"Oh.. jadi kau sudah mau mendengarkanku?" Sting menatapnya sinis.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu saja.."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.."

Sting membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dan ia memulai ceritanya.

_**flashback..**_

"Bagaimana Igneel, apakah bisnismu berjalan dengan baik?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang. Weisslogia, ayah Sting.

"Ah.. sedang memburuk sepertinya Weiss.." ucap pria berambut merah. Igneel.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu semampuku.."

"Paman, kenapa Natsu tidak ikut kemari?" tanya Sting kepada Igneel.

"Dia akan menyusul Sting, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai.." jelas Igneel.

Sting hanya ber-oh-ria. Di alihkan pandangannya kearah seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri diatas tebing. Sepertinya tengah menikmati pemandangan laut yang sungguh luar biasa dari atas tebing. Sebelumnya Sting melihat wanita paruh baya itu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lesu.

_Apakah Bibi baik-baik saja?_

_Ataukah sedang tidak enak badan?_

Pikir Sting. Ia berinisiatif untuk menghampiri sekaligus menemani wanita itu yang diketahui adalah Bibinya. Ibu Natsu. Dilangkahkan kakinya ketempat Bibinya berdiri. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

"Bibi sedang apa?" Sting membuka pembicaraan. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya masih tetap cantik walaupun telah dimakan usia.

"Oh Sting.. tidak sedang apa-apa, hanya saja menikmati pemandangan yang amat luar biasa ini.." ucapnya. Sting mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hamparan air laut yang begitu menakjubkan. Senada dengan langit yang begitu cerah dan awan-awan yang terlihat melayang-layang.

"Sting.. aku ingin kau mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan.."

Sting menoleh kearah wanita itu.

"Sebuah rahasia besar keluarga kita.. tapi sebelumnya aku mau bertanya kepadamu, bagaimana jika kau dan Natsu mencintai seorang gadis yang sama ?" Sting mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksud bibi apa? tidak mungkin kami menyukai seorang gadis yang sama.. apalagi selera Natsu pun berbeda dengan seleraku.." Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Kan hanya bertanya saja Sting.. oh ya aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu, setelah itu aku akan menceritakan rahasia terbesar kami.." Sting masih bingung dengan perkataan Bibinya itu. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. dimulai dari mendiang ibumu dulu.. Ibumu dan aku adalah sahabat karib sejak SMA, kami selalu bersama-sama kemanapun, pada akhirnya kami bertemu dengan Ayahmu dan Ayah Natsu saat kami masuk Universitas. Dan kami saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi ternyata tak berjalan mulus dan ada hal yang sangat tak terduga. Ayahmu dan Ayah Natsu menyukaiku, tetapi ibumu menyukai ayahmu, sampai akhirnya ayahmu mengalah dan merelakan kami bertunangan." Wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ayahmu pernah berkata kepadaku.. _berusahalah untuk bahagia dengan seseorang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu, walaupun ada seseorang yang harus menjadi korban dalam cinta tersebut. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bahagia karena orang yang kucintai telah berbahagia dengan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya bahagia.._" Sting melihat wanita itu dengan manik mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tau Sting? aku sangat mengagumi kekuatan hati Ayahmu... tetapi masalah lain datang saat kami berempat telah menikah.. sebelum orang tuamu memilikimu, ada sebuah tragedi yang menimpa ibumu.." wanita itu menghela nafas.

"Ibumu divonis oleh dokter terkena kanker rahim stadium 2, dokter mengindikasikan agar melakukan operasi pembersihan dan melakukan kemo terapi.. namun ibumu menolak, walaupun semua orang telah membujuk ibumu, ia tetap bersikeras tak mau melakukan operasi itu, sampai pada akhirnya penyakit ibumu semakin parah hingga menjalar sampai leher rahim dan ovarium.. Dan ibumu semakin terlihat kurus dan rambutnya mulai rontok satu persatu.."

Wanita itu menunduk sejenak, menenangkan pergulatan batinnya. Sting menatap tak percaya, namun ia masih terus mendengarkan cerita dari bibinya.

"Saat itu Natsu berumur 5 bulan.. kami merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu.."

"Hingga akhirnya ibumu setuju untuk operasi pengangkatan rahim karena kankernya sudah menjalar.. kami sadar ibumulah yang paling terpukul saat itu karena dengan begitu ia tak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada ayahmu.. Ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat baik, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, karena baginya keselamatan ibumu adalah hal terpenting.. sampai pada akhirnya dokter mempunyai solusi untuk itu.."

Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Namun solusi itu hanya ibumu saja yang menyetujuinya.." wnita itu menoleh kearah Sting dan tersenyum.

"Ayahmu bisa meminjam rahim seorang wanita, dan kemudian setelah anak itu lahir, akan menjadi milik ayahmu dan ibumu.."

"Pada akhirnya ada seorang wanita yang dengan sukarela meminjamkan rahimnya, dan mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan.." lagi-lagi seulas senyum mengembang di bibir wanita itu.

"S-si-apa di-a?"

"Apa kau sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?" Sting terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Dia adalah.."

"Aku.."

Sting tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang 'dipinjami' rahimnya adalah bibinya sendiri. Tatapannya menyiratkan keterkejutannya yang amat sangat.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya.

"Awalnya memang tidak mungkin, tapi akhirnya Ayah Natsu mulai memahami situasi tersebut. Dan aku hanya meminjamkan rahimku saja pada Ayahmu.. setelah itu aku tetaplah istri pamanmu.. tetapi pada kenyataannya tidaklah mudah, naluri sebagai ibu tetaplah ada.."

"Semua itu pamanmu lakukan hanya untuk membahagiakan keluarga mu, terutama ibumu.."

Sting masih dengan rasa tak percayanya.

"Bisa disimpulkan bahwa kau dan Natsu adalah kakak-beradik, dari ibu yang sama tetapi ayah yang berbeda.. tetapi untungnya kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, sehingga orang-orang tak curiga .."

Manik obsidian Sting mulai berkaca-kaca, pandangannya semakin kabur karena cairan bening yang memenuhi kelopak matanya.

"Tapi jangan beritahukan kepada Natsu, kau boleh memberitahukannya jika itu saat yang tepat.."

Tanpa mereka sadari tanah pijakan pada kaki mereka mulai retak. Sementara Sting masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Wanita itu menyadari jika mereka dalam bahaya. Retakan tanah tersebut mulai membesar. Wanita itu mendorong Sting kebelakang untuk menyelamatkannya, namun akhirnya terjadilah longsor pada tebing itu. Sting yang menyadari dirinya telah didorong dan jatuh kebelakang, kemudian ia bangkit. Tetapi sayang, Wanita itu telah jatuh dari tebing beserta longsoran tanahnya.

"IIBUUUUUUUU !" teriak Sting.

_**flashback end..**_

Sting mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ia tak sanggup membendung kesedihan karena menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Natsu. Sementara Natsu sendiri?

Ia menunduk.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"KENAPA KAU BARU MENCERITAKANNYA SEKARANG !" teriak Natsu dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

XXX

"Aku tak menyangka... hiks.. aku masih mempunyai.. hiks.. saudara.."

Lucy terisak. Ia tengah berada di kamarnya dengan seorang gadis, juga berambut pirang sama dengannya, manik matanya berwarna cokelat tua. Gadis itu gadis yang datang semalam ke apartemen Lucy. Awalnya Lucy sangat terkejut melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah...

Lucy Ashley.

Kembarannya.

Yah sedikit penjelasan mengenai gadis yang bernama Lucy Ashley.

Lucy dan Lucy Ashley adalah saudara kandung dan juga saudara kembar. Mereka kembar identik. Dari warna rambut, tinggi badan, ciri-ciri fisik semua hampir tak dapat di bedakan. Hanya saja manik mata mereka sedikit berbeda. Lucy yang mempunyai manik mata berwarna hazelnut, sementara kembarannya- Lucy Ashley mempunyai manik mata berwarna cokelat tua. Lucy Ashley diangkat menjadi anak seorang dokter rumah sakit yang menangani ibu mereka saat melahirkan. Dokter Ashley Ferdinant.

"Lalu bagaimana.. hiks.. kau bisa selamat dari masa kritismu hiks.."

"Nee-san, kata Ayah saat aku lahir, aku dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang kurang menguntungkan dari pada Nee-san.. berat badanku bahkan kurang dari rata-rata berat badan bayi lahir.. kondisiku semakin memburuk dan akhirnya aku dinyatakan meninggal dunia.." Lucy Ashley menunduk.

"Setelah Papa dan Mama pulang, Ayah mengatakan akan mengurus untuk pemakamanku... Saat itu Papa tak memberi tau Mama tentang kondisiku, Karena Papa tau jika kita berdua kembar, ia takut jika Mama menjadi drop dan tertekan.. itu akan sangat beresiko bagi seorang wanita yang barusaja melahirkan."

"Tapi keajaiban datang setelah Papa dan Mama pulang, jantungku kembali berdetak dan tiba-tiba kondisiku menjadi stabil. Saat itu Ayah sangat senang sekali melihat perkembanganku... lalu ia putuskan untuk mengadopsiku dan memberitahukan hal ini setelah aku dewasa.."

"Kau tau Nee-san? Ayah adalah sesosok orang yang sangat baik, ia hanya mencintai satu orang di dalam hidupnya, yaitu Bunda. Namun tak lama kemudian setelah mereka mengadopsiku, bunda meninggal dunia akibat penyakit yang sebelumnya ia derita. Ayah sangat sedih karena kehilangan sosok yang sangat dicintainya..Pada akhirnya Ayah kemudian bangkit dan melakukan hal seperti biasa.." Lucy Ashley tersenyum. Matanya berlaca-kaca mengenang kembali masa-lalunya.

"Ayah melakukannya untukku.. demiku, sampai akhirnya Ayah memberikanku alamat apartemen Nee-san dan menceritakan segalanya. Awalnya aku sangat tak percaya kalau aku mempunyai saudara kembar.. tapi sekarang aku percaya setelah melihat Nee-san yang begitu mirip denganku.."

Lucy Ashley tersenyum tulus kepada Lucy, Lucy menatapnya dengan penuh haru. Lantas mereka berpelukan dan tertawa bersama-sama.

"Nee-san, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, walaupun aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Papa dan Mama.." ucap Lucy Ashley.

"Hnnnn.. aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan kembali tertawa bersama-sama.

"Nee-san aku ingin mandi.. Nee-san tidak berangkat bekerja?" tanya Lucy Ashley.

Lucy menggeleng. "Tidak, hari ini aku mengambil libur, karena kemarin aku baru pulang setelah bertugas di desa pedalaman Fiore.. baiklah ini handuknya.." ucap Lucy sambil memberikan sebuah handuk padanya.

Lucy Ashley hanya mangangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Memang benar, banyak kejadian tak terduga yang datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan kita. Walaupun terkadang kejadian itu sangat memilukan, bahagia ataupun tak masuk di akal. Tapi percayalah, Tuhan yang mempersiapkannya untuk kita.

Sementara itu Lucy sedang membereskan beberapa ruangan yang tampak berantakan. Tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menggantung di tembok ruang tamunya. Foto itu memperlihatkan sosok Ayah dan Ibu Lucy. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk membelai foto tersebut.

"Papa.. Mama.. kami sudah bertemu.. dia begitu mirip denganku Mama, dan juga mirip denganmu." Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Arigatou.." ucapnya lagi.

Setelah Lucy selesai membersihkan bagian-bagian ruangannya, dan Lucy Ashley telah selesai membersihkan diri, mereka berdua berkumpul di kamar Lucy dan berbagi cerita. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Ya hari ini raut wajah mereka tampak sumringah dan ceria. Dua gadis pirang nan cantik saling melepas rindu.

Lucy menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang dialaminya, termasuk Natsu dan Sting.

"Nee-san, pemuda ini sungguh tampan.." Lucy Ashley menunjuk foto Sting pada ponsel Lucy. Ya itu foto mereka saat berada di desa pedalaman. Hanya sekedar untuk mengabadikan momen saat bersama penduduk desa yang ramah.

"Oh itu Sting, Pemuda pirang yang ku ceritakan padamu.. kau menyukainya?" Luct Ashley menatap bingung kakaknya.

"Mana mungkin Nee-san, bertemu saja aku belum pernah.. dan siapa pemuda pink ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk foto Natsu yang tengah pingsan sehabis beradu dengan raket Lucy.

Pipi Lucy memerah. "Oh ini Natsu Deagneel.. pemuda aneh yang sering menggangguku.." ucap Lucy.

"Apa Nee-san menyukainya?" Lucy semakin memerah oleh pertanyaan adik kembarnya tersebut. Ia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aaaaarrrraaa... Nee-san menyukai Natsu.. hahaha." Adiknya tertawa geli melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

"Mou... kau itu, aku tidak menyukainya !"

"Hontou?" Lagi-lagi ia menggoda kakaknya yang sufah merah semerah tomat.

"Ya !"

Kreeeeeassseeekk..

Krrrreeesssseeekk..

"Nee-san? apa Nee-san mendengarnya? seperti ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan melewati semak-semak.." bisik Lucy Ashley.

Lucy menajamkan pendengarannya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah frying pan yang sudah berada di meja kerjanya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan frying pan itu kepada adiknya.

"Ini peganglah.. untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku akan mengambil satu lagi.."

Lucy Ashley mengangguk dan kemudian berjaga di balik jendela balkon kamar itu. Lucy berjalan meninggalkan adiknya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dapurnya yang bisa ia pakai untuk 'menghabisi' seorang perampok.

Apa? Pisau?

Bukan. Bukan.

Atau sebuah Golok?

Juga Bukan.

Hmmm.. Mungkin sebuah parut kelapa?

Mungkin saja.

Lucy mengambil sebuah kardus berukuran sedang daei dalam almari penyimpanannya. Ia membuka kardus tersebut dan mengambil sebuah barang dari sana. Nampaklah sebuah..

FRYING PAN yang masih dalam kondisi baru, mengkilap.

Sampai-sampai bisa untuk berkaca. Lucy melihat dirinya sendiri dari pantulan frying pan tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman terkesan...

mengerikan.

Ia ingat Frying pan tersebut adalah hadiah dari mengikuti festival lomba memasak. Dan Lucy mendapat juara ke 3. Kemudian ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Terlihat adiknya sedang berjaga-jaga di balik jendela balkon. Lantas ia juga memposisikan dirinya di seberang posisi adiknya. Kini mereka tengah mengintai mangsa dengan senjata andalan mereka. Sejenak mereka telihat seperti duo gadis panci.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Suara langkah kaki seseorang tengah memanjat dinding apartemennya. Lucy mencoba sedikit mengintip dari jendela. Telihatlah dua orang berhoodie tanpa terekspos sedikitpun wajah mereka.

Dua Orang.

_Jangan-jangan mereka akan merampok? salah satunya menangkapku dan satu lainnya menguras seluruh barang berharga dirumahku.. tapi tenang saja mereka belum tau bahwa kami berdua ada di sini.. _batin Lucy.

Lucy dan adik kembarnya memposisikan diri jika sewaktu-waktu akan mengayunkan frying pan kearah 'perampok' tersebut. Mereka menggenggam erat pegangan frying pan tersebut dan bersiap untuk mengayunkannya.

"Kau yakin tentang ini Nee-san?" bisik adiknya. Lucy mengangguk mantap.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga ayunkan panci itu.." Lucy Ashley mengangguk paham.

1

Kedua orang berhoodie tersebut sampai pada pagar balkonnya dan melompat ke lantai balkon.

2

Lucy dan adiknya bersiap untuk mengayunkan frying pan tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan mendekati jendela tersebut.

3

CLANGGGGG ! CLAAAAANGGG !

XXX

"Nnnnngggghhhh.."

Dua orang pemuda melenguh terbangun dari pingsan mereka. Kemudian mereka bangkit dan duduk. Tangan mereka diarahkan untuk memegang dahi mereka yang sangat nyeri.

"Natsu ! aku harus berapa kali bilang padamu untuk tidak mengendap-endap seperti perampok !"

Lucy menatap mereka dengan tajam dan membuat mereka sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Dan kau Sting ! kenapa kau ikut-ikutan si jabrik pink ini mengendap seperti itu?!"

Lucy menunjuk mereka dengan frying pan. Sontak mereka mundur karena tak ingin lagi mendapat tangkisan mematikan. Bagi Natsu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapat pukulan cantik dari 'Queen of Frying Pan, namun entahlah apa sebab yang membuatnya tidak jera. Tapi bagi Pemuda pirang tersebut, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menangkis kepalanya dengan sebuah pemanggang.

"Aniki memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya.. sebenarnya aku tak mau.." Sting menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menunjuk Natsu.

"Aniki?" Lucy terkejut dengan ucapan Sting.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu rambut durian ! aku tidak menyukainya !" ucap Natsu acuh.

"Tunggu.. tungggu.. apa yang kalian maksud? dan kau Sting mengapa memanggilnya Aniki?!" tanya Lucy bingung sambul mengacungkan frying pan ke wajah mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu mendecih dan saling memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nee-san aku sudah selesai memasak dan membawakan minuman ini untuk mereka.." Lucy Ashley masuk ke kamar dimana mereka bertiga sedang berbincang.

"Baiklah letakkan di meja itu.." ucap Lucy.

Sementara kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearah Lucy Ashley dengan tatapan terkejut. Bola mata mereka terbuka lebar dan mulut mereka menganga tak kalah lebarnya. Sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Mereka tak henti-hentinya menatap Lucy dan Lucy Ashley.

Sama persis !

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA !" mereka berteriak bersamaan.

CLANGGGG ! CLLLLAAANGGGG !

XXX

Di sebuah kantor di gedung rumah sakit, seorang pria paruh bata namun masih terlihat muda trngah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia menatap sebuah album foto kecil. Jari-jari tangannya perlahan membuka sampul buku tersebut. Tereksposlah foto seorang bayi mungil berambut pirang tengah tertidur pulas. Senyum pria itu melebar.

Dibukanya halaman kedua pada album foto tersebut, tampaklah foto bayi mungil tengah di gendong seorang wanita berambut jingga dan disampingnya pria berambut pirang pucat.

"Hana.. sudah 24 tahun berlalu, bagiku itu sangatlah cepat.. "

Ia membelai lembut foto wanita itu dan beralih pada foto bayi mungil pada gendongan wanita itu.

"Aku tau ini keputusan terbaik untuk mempertemukan mereka.." Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum.

"Kini kau sudah dewasa Lucy.. Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu.. tak selamanya kau harus mengikuti kehendak Ayah, ada kalanya kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu selama itu benar.."

"Ayah sangat mencintaimu Lucy.. Ayah berharap kau baik-baik saja dengan saudaramu disana.."

Kemudian ia membuka halaman terakhir pada album foto tersebut. Ia mengambil salah satu foto Lucy yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia bidik melalui kamera digitalnya. Lantas ia memasangnya pada pigura kecil yang berada pada meja kerjanya. Setelah foto tersebut terpasang rapi, lalu ia letakkan diatas meja kerjanya agar selalu ingat pada Putri tercintanya.

Dan Akhirnya ia kembali bekerja.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Minna-san bertemu lagi dengan saya :D

Akhirnya selesai sudah chapter 12 ini yang saya kerjakan dengan sedikit 'ngebut' hehe.. jujur saja ini chapter paling susah mencari kata-katanya. Sampai disini mungkin rahasia mereka sudah terbongkar hehehe.. Natsu dan Sting ternyata saudara, dan Lucy yang mempunyai saudara kembar..

Bagaimana ini? saya masih merasa aneh saja dengan fic saya..

Yak saya akan membalas review-review yang masuk dulu :D

# Anonim-san : aih.. anda sepertinya sudah terpikat pesona Lucy di fic saya ini hehehe.. di chter ini Natsu masih kena tangkisan indahnya Lucy kok hehe.. arigato sudah membaca :D

# mkhotim-san : arigatou gozaimasu.. yosh chapter 12 up ! selamat membaca :D

# Guest-san : arigatou guest san hehe.. selamat membaca :D.. yah nggak ngehiatus kok, soalnya udah ada ide cerita lain di kepala saya.. nanti lah nunggu kelar fic ini dulu baru bikin fic yang lain hehehe.. arogatou :D

# chriss-san : arigatou sudah menunggu fic saya :D iya soalnya saya suka lagu itu, enak banget lagunya hehehe kepikiran kalo si natsu yang nyanyiin itu.. sengaja si Natsu aku bikin ada sisi lembutnya heheh.. arigatou.. selamat membaca :D

# RV-san : arigatou :D chap 12 up.. semoga bisa dibaca dan selamat membaca :D

# Richan-san : yep sama-sama.. :D arigatou..

# hafidz-san : ho-o aku suka bgt lagu itu hehe.. enak di denger sih, suaranya juga lembut, iya pernah baca fic kamu juga... bagus bgt aku suka hehe.. iya ternyata banyak yang suka lagu itu.. hehe btw arigatou :D

.

Minna-san arigatou gozaimasu sudah baca fic saya, mohon maaf apa bila masih terjafi banyak kesalahan kata, pengetikan atau kalimat yang kurang *ngeh. hehe.. tapi saya usahakan sebaik mungkin..

Kalau begitu, jaa nee see u next chapter.. :D

Review Please :D


	13. Chapter 13

Happy reading gaes :D

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah tragedi Frying Pan kembar, kehidupan mereka menjadi luar biasa. Natsu yang mulai akrab dengan Sting yang tentunya mereka adalah saudara. Dan Lucy tinggal bersama saudara kembarnya. Begitu pula Natsu dan Sting yang tak pernah absen mengunjungi apertemen mereka. Akhir-akhir ini Natsu dan Lucy menjadi semakin akrab, sempat membuat Sting tak bernyali untuk memenangkan hati Lucy.

Lucy Ashley, yang notabenenya adik kembar Lucy memperhatikan kedekatan kakaknya dengan kedua orang pemuda tampan itu. Ia sempat iri dengan kakaknya karena bisa memikat dua orang pemuda sekaligus. Namun ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjalnya, memang ia dekat dengan pemuda bersurai spike pirang itu. Tapi hanya sebatas teman saja, tak lebih. Terkadang ia merasa cemburu jika Sting lebih memilih memperhatikan kakaknya.

_Bukankah aku mirip dengan Nee-san? tapi mengapa Sting-san tidak menyukaiku saja? dengan begitu Sting-san tidak akan tersakiti karena kedekatan mereka berdua... _Batin gadis pirang Ashley tersebut.

Ia tengah duduk sendirian di balkon kamar kakaknya. Jalanan trotoar maupun kendaraan bermotor ramai orang-orang yang telah selesai dari aktivitasnya.

"Hey.. mengapa kau melamun? apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara lembut seorang gadis mengagetkannya.

"Nee-san? sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Hhhaaahh... kau itu terlalu sibuk melamun jadi tak menyadariku pulang Ly-chan?" ucap kakaknya.

"Ly-chan?" ia mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya itu panggilan untukmu.. karena nama kita sama-sama memakai Lucy.." jelas Lucy. Si pirang Ashley tersenyum.

Lantas ia kembali menghadap keluar balkon tersebut, ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit dengan awan berwarna orange. Sejenak ia memikirkan tentang pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"Hey Nee-san? kau masih disitu?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa?" Lucy yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Kurasa aku menyukai Sting, Nee-san.."

Lucy menatap kayu almari pakaiannya. Raut wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Beberapa detik kemudian seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Ia masih merapikan tumpukan baju pada almari.

"Tapi Sting-san menyukai Nee-san.."

Lucy mendekati adiknya. "Hey darimana kau tau kalau Sting menyukaiku?"

"Itu mudah ditebak Nee-san, dari caranya melihatmu, dari tingkah lakunya saat bersamamu Nee-san.."

"Kau hanya menebak saja Ly-chan.. apakah kau yakin bahwa Sting benar-benar menyukaiku?" Lucy memeluk adiknya.

"Entahlah Nee-san.." Lucy Ashley sedikit menunduk. Sorot matanya menatap lesu pagar balkon.

"Tak mungkin Sting menyukaiku, bagaimana jika Sting ternyata menyukaimu?" ujar Lucy yang membuat adiknya sedikit terkejut.

"Nee-san..."

Lucy tersenyum tipis. " Sudahlah.. ayo kita memasak untuk makan malam.." ajak Lucy. Lucy Ashley menatap Lucy dengan pandangan bingung, tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Ha'i.."

XXX

Lucy menatap monitor laptop, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk keyboard laptop tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik Sting yang tengah menandatangani beberapa berkas. Bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri pertanda ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

_apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Sting?_ batin Lucy.

Ia menoleh kearah Sting, tepat saat sting tengah diam-diam melirik kearahnya. Lantas Sting mengalihkan pandangannya. Lucy membulatkan tekadnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan Sting. Ia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan miliknya. Lucy berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan Sting dan mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Sting mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu, dan terlihatlah Lucy sedang mengetuk dan bibirnya mengisyaratkan bolehkah-aku-masuk?. Sting mengangguk.

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk Sting?" tanya Lucy.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. "Iie.. ada yang bisa ku bantu Lucy.." tanya Sting balik.

"Hnnn.. tidak hanya saja aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu.." Sting menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Sting menatap Lucy yang sedang memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela besar di ruangan Sting. Pipinya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Menyukai?"

"Ya menyukai.. bagaimana rasanya?"

Sting menatap lantai. " Bukan menyukai.. tapi aku mencintai seseorang Lucy.."

"Mencintai ya?" gadis pirang itu melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Kau tau Sting? mencintai seseorang itu membuat kita hanya memandang lurus ke depan, tanpa peduli apa yang ada di sekitar kita. Sama seperti berjalan, jika kau tak waspada dengan apa yang ada di sekitarmu kau akan terjatuh. Mencintai itu perlu satu tujuan dan alasan, untuk apa dan mengapa kita mencintai seseorang.." Lucy tersenyum.

"Mencintai seseorang membuat kita buta, membuat kita hanya terpaku dengan orang itu saja.. Tidak semuanya benar bahwa mencintai orang itu memberikan kita dampak negatif, banyak hal positif yang kita dapat.. "

"Hey Sting.. tapi ingatlah satu hal, mencintai itu hakikatnya tak hanya memandang lurus kedepan saja, lihatlah di samping dan belakangmu.. mungkin ada seseorang yang terlupakan, yang selalu mencintai kita dengan tulus.."

Lucy membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kearah Sting. Ia mendekati Sting dan menepuk bahunya.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang mencintaimu sekarang.. dan mungkin saja Lucy yang lain.."

Lucy meninggalkan Sting yang mematung. Raut wajahnya nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja gadis pirang itu ucapkan. Lucy memandang lantai dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya.

_semoga berhasil.. _batin Lucy.

Sementara Sting yang masih berdiri mematung di dalam ruangannya tengah bergulat dengan berbagai pikirannya. Lantas ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tumpukan berkas. Pandangan matanya tak tampak memikirkan berkas yang berada di hadapannya. Namun pandangan matanya tengah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Lucy padanya.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah cangkir di sudut mejanya. Sejenak ia memandangi cairan pekat di dalam cangkir tersebut. Matanya memandang intens dan sesekali berkedip. Lantas ia mengarahkan cangkir tersebut ke bibirnya, dan menyesap cairan pekat yang mulai dingin. Setelah meminumnya, ia kembali meletakkan cangkir tersebut diatas mejanya.

_Mencintai ya? Lucy yang lain?_ pikir Sting.

Ia tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Jemari tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel bergaya touchscreen itu dengan lihainya. Lalu ia mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Apakah kau ada waktu ?"

XXX

Pemuda bersurai pirang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi sebuah caffe bernuansa outdoor dengan atap langit terbentang luas dan bintang-bintang yang berkelip. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja berlengan pendek dengan warna putih, celana jeans serta jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Memang ia datang lebih awal dari waktu yang sebelumnya ia tentukan.

"Sumimasen Sting-san, sebelumnya aku harus memasak makan malam untuk Nee-san." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Oh Lucy.. tidak apa-apa, silakan duduk.." Sting mempersilakan gadis itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Sting-san mengajakku bertemu?" tanyanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu Lucy.. aku harap kau tidak keberatan." ucap Sting.

Ya gadis pirang itu adalah Lucy Ashley, adik kembar dari Lucy.

"T-tidak Sting-san.. memangnya ingin membicarakan tentang apa?"

_Mungkin tentang Nee-san.. _batinnya.

"Ini tentang kakakmu.." ucap Sting.

_sudah ku duga.. _

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggenggam tangannya. Saat ini ia tengah cemburu kepada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Tapi mungkin disini bukan tempat yang seharusnya aku mengatakannya.. baiklah, ikutlah denganku."

Sting berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Lucy Ashley. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ayolah.. ada tempat yang harus kau kunjungi.." Sting tersenyum manis dan membuat gadis didepannya itu memerah.

"Ha'i.."

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sting, ia tersenyum malu melihat pemuda yang disukainya tersenyum kearahnya. Tampan, Sangat Tampan. Beruntunglah seorang gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya kelak.

Setelah membayar minuman, Sting mengajak Lucy Ashley untuk naik diatas motor gedenya. Sting mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Sementara itu Lucy Ashley yang kebingungan mencari tempat untuk berpegangan. Sting yang menyadari itu, lantas tangannya ia arahkan kebelakang. Ya ia mencari tangan Lucy. Setelah ia mendapatkan tangan Lucy, ia arahkan untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Gadis pirang itu tampak terkejut dengan aksi Sting.

_apa maksudnya ini?_ batin Lucy. Ia menyadari saat ini pipinya memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit berkendara, mungkin sekitar 20 menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah bukit dengan padang rumput yang membentang dengan luasnya. Tak banyak lampu-lampu yang menerangi sepanjang jalan tersebut. Sinar bulan purnama yang amat terang menyinari padang rumput tersebut. Kunang-kunang beterbangan mengelilingi berbagai bunga malam tang tampak bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan juga angin malam yang tidak terlalu dingin berhembus menggoyang-goyangkan rerumputan dan tangkai bunga.

Sting menghentikan dan memarkirkan motornya tepat di pinggir jalan. Setelah melepas helmnya, Lucy beranjak mendekati sebuah pohon di puncak bukit tersebut. Pemandangan dari sana nampak sangat mengagumkan. Tak henti-hentinya kata-kata takjub keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Sting yang telah berdiri disampingnya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ne Sting-san, ada apa tentang kakakku?" tanya Lucy langsung.

Sting tersenyum. "Kakakmu ya? Dia adalah orang yang menarik, dari segi parasnya, sifatnya dan juga kebaikannya. Tak heran banyak pemuda yang menyukai sosoknya. Terutama aku.." Sting menghentikan pembicaraannya. Lucy Ashley yang mendengar penjelasan Sting hanya terdiam. Memang benar kakaknya tersebut pribadi yang menarik, seperti yang Sting katakan. Walaupun ia dan kakaknya adalah saudara kembar, namun sifat mereka berbeda. Lucy Ashley cenderung polos dan pendiam.

"Aku memang menyukainya dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku semakin menyukainya saat ia menceritakan seluk beluk keluargannya hingga kehilangan mereka. Ia sangat terlihat dewasa dan kuat. Namun saat aku menyadari jika aku mulai menyukainya lebih dalam, ternyata ada sosok pemuda lain yang benar-benar mencintainya. Dia Natsu. Memang benar saat mereka bersama, aku merasa sedikit kesal. Tapi aku sadar bahwa Natsu lag tang terlebih dulu mendekatinya. Aku tidak punya hak dan alasan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Jika ku lakukan itu membuatku terlihat kejam..." Sting tertawa pelan.

Lucy Ashley masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Sting. Ia menatap tanah dan bebatuan dengan sendu.

"Tapi tak semuanya seseorang yang mencintai berakhir dengan orang yang dicintainya, banyak dari mereka berakhir bahagia dengan seseorang yang diam-diam mencintainya.. Kau tau? seseorang telah mengatakan sesuatu padaku.. carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri walau bukan dengan orang yang kau cintai.. dan aku paham akan hal itu.."

Sting meraih tangan Lucy Ashley dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin memulai kebahagiaan yang baru, tentunya dengan orang yang mencintaiku.. "

Lucy terkejut. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kini sorot matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya yang bercampur dengan bahagia. Namun ia masih tak mengerti.

"Sting-san.. maksudnya apa ini?" tanyanya. Sting menatap paras cantik kembaran Lucy. Sungguh sama cantiknya. Ia tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya denganmu.."

XXX

"Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga ! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan adikku, aku takkan segan-segan padamu Sting !" ucap Lucy sambil menepuk-nepuk frying pan ditangannya.

"Kau terlihat tua jika terus-terusan marah seperti itu.." ucap seseorang dibelakangnya dengan nada mengejeknya.

Lucy yang terkejut, tanpa sadar telah mengayunkan frying pan tersebut.

CCLLLAAAANGGG !

"Aaawwwww !" Lucy melihat Natsu tengah berjongkok memegangi kepalanya yang terkena kerasnya pantat frying pan.

"Natsu ! jangan mengagetkanku !" bentak Lucy.

"Hey aku tak mengagetkanmu !"

"Kalau tak mengagetkanku, lantas apa?!"

"Huh.." Natsu mendengus dan masih memegangi kepalanya yang telah berubah menjadi kotak (?)

"Gomenne Natsu.." ucap Lucy Lirih. Ia segera mengambil kotak obat yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Hey Natsu ! lain kali jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu.."

Natsu melirik Lucy. "Itu sama saja, jika aku mengagetkanmu atau tidak, sama saja kepalaku jadi sasaran empuk pancimu !"

"Entahlah, sepertinya frying pan itu telah memilihmu menjadi mangsanya Natsu.. jadi terima saja takdirmu.." Lucy menggoda Natsu.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Lucy masih sibuk mengompres kepala Natsu. Setelah selesai, Lucy kembali membereskan peralatan obat kedalam kotak tersebut.

"Kemana adikmu?" tanya Natsu. Lucy menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kau mencari adikku?" tanya Lucy balik.

"Ck.. aku hanya bertanya saja !"

Lucy beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke balkon kamar. Ia menatap ribuan bintang yang berada di langit.

"Ia pergi bersama Sting.." ucapnya pelan.

"Nani? Rambut durian itu? mengapa bisa bersamanya.."

"Apa kau berharap aku yang pergi bersama Sting?!" sewot Lucy. Natsu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jawabanmu kuanggap iya.. baiklah mulai besok aku akan pergi bersama Sting.."

PLUK.

Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Pemuda pinkish tersebut menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Lucy. Nafas hangatnya terasa menggelitik.

"Natsu.."

"Diamlah."

Lucy memegang tangan Natsu yang tengah memeluknya.

"Terkadang kau itu manis dan baik Natsu, dan terkadang pula kau itu sangat menyebalkan.." Lucy tersenyum tipis. Ia sadar telah jatuh cinta pada Pemuda ini. Natsu melepaskan satu tangannya, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas kecil. Lalu ia mengisyaratkan kepada Lucy untuk membukanya.

_**Aku mencintaimu..**_

Itulah yang tertulis pada kertas putih tersebut.

Sangat konyol.

Seorang pemuda menyatakan cintanya lewat sebuah kertas. Sangat tidak jantan. Apakah sebegitu tak beraninya ia mengatakan langsung pada gadis di depannya itu?

Sepertinya memang mustahil. Mengingat dirinya adalah seseorang yang kaku dalam hal romantis.

Kemudian ia kembali merogoh kantung celana yang lainnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah lipatan kertas kecil ia berikan kepada gadis itu.

_**Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri..**_

Lucy tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mau !" Natsu mendongak.

"Apa maksudmu ?!"

"Aku tak ingin menerima orang yang mengutarakan cintanya dengan sebuah kertas.." ucapnya acuh.

"Maumu apa?" tanya Natsu dengan nada datarnya.

Lucy kembali menyeringai. "Mauku?" ia tersenyum mengerikan. "Utarakan langsung padaku, tapi dengan manis dan romantis..".

Pernyataan Lucy membuat Natsu terdiam dan mati kutu. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dengan manik mata terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Menyatakan dengan...

Manis dan..

Romantis !

Bagaimana ia akan melakukannya? Itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan pemuda seperti Natsu yang kaku untuk urusan romantisme..

"Apa?! aku tidak mau !" Natsu menolak melakukannya.

"Baiklah.. jangan salahkan aku jika aku menerima Sting menjadi kekasihku, mungkin ia akan mengutarakannya besok.." godaan Lucy sukses membuat Natsu melotot kearahnya. Lucy mengetahui jika Natsu sebenarnya sangat cemburu jika ia mengungkit tentang Sting.

Natsu mendecih. " Baiklah, tapi jangan pernah dekat dengannya lagi !"

"Ha'i Ha'i osaan.." ucap Lucy girang.

"Jangan panggil aku ossan !" Natsu melipat wajahnya.

"Baiklah.. mulai !"

"Aaarrrgggghhh.. Lu-Lu-cy.."

"Tunggu ! Namaku bukan Lulucy ! ulangi ! dan wajahmu harus seceria mungkin ! dan juga senyumlah yang lebar !" potong Lucy. Natsu semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Lucyyyy.. ak-"

"Tunggu ! Namaku Lucy ! Lu-cy ! dan saat kau mengatakannya tatap mataku Natsu !"

Natsu hanya mendengus.

"Hayaku !" ucap Lucy lagi.

"Ehmm.. Lucy.. aku mencintaimu.. aku ingin mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri.."

Lucy menahan tawanya. Bagaimana tidak? seorang pemuda yang kaku menyatakan cintanya dengan raut wajah yang...

Terkesan dipaksakan !

Senyum yang mengerikan dengan otot !

"Sudah kuduga akan menjijikkan.." ucap Lucy.

"Ah sudahlah ! terserah apa yang kau katakan !" Natsu beranjak meninggalkan Lucy ddi balkonnya. Lucy yang tertawa puas segera berlari mengejar Natsu dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Arigatou.. aku juga mencintaimu.." gumam Lucy. Namun Natsu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau milikku nona panci.."

Tangan Lucy meraba-raba meja di sekitarnya. Setelah mendapat barang yang ia maksud...

CLAAAANNNGG !

XXX

"Hey Sting ! apa maksud paman mengundang kita untuk makan malam?"

"Entahlah Natsu ! paman Igneel juga mengundangku.." ucap Sting kepadanya.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka juga mengundang Lucyku dan Lucymu juga.. "

"Benarkah? aaaarrrrggghhh pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.."

Sting dan Natsu tengah berada di sebuah caffe yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk bertemu. Mereka tengah membicarakan Undangan makan malam oleh ayah mereka masing-masing. Ya memang ayak mereka sedang cuti dariekerjaannya dan menyempatkan berkunjung ke kota ini.

"Undangannya tepat jam 7 nanti malam.."

"Ya !"

"Kau sudah menghubungi Lucymu?" tanya Natsu. Sting mengangguk pelan.

"Pakai Mobilmu saja Natsu ! aku yang akan menyetir.."

"Baiklah.. sore nantu kau keapartemenku secepatnya.."

Akhirnya malam pun tiba...

"Nee-san bisakah kau bantu aku?" tanya Lucy Ashley kepada kakaknya yang juga tengah mempersiapkan diri di depan cermin.

"Kemarilah.."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pakai pakaian yang ini, kau terlihat tua.." ucap Lucy meledek adiknya yang tengah memakai gaun formal berwarna merah tua tanpa lengan.

"Tapi aku menyukainya Nee-san.. dan kau terlihat cantik memakai gaun itu, aku yakin Nee-san memakainya agar serasi dengan rambut Natsu-san.." goda adiknya. Ya kini ia memakai gaun santai berwarna pink, senada dengan rambut Natsu. Pipinya memerah.

"Nee-san.. pipimu memerah.." lagi-lagi ia menggoda kakaknya.

"Ahhh sudahlah.." Ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

tiiinn..tiiiinn..

Suara klakson sebuah mobil terdengar di telinga mereka berdua.

"Nee-san mereka sudah sampai.." ucap Lucy Ashley. Lucy mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah persiapan mereka selesai, mereka segera beranjak keluar. Dilihatnya dua orang pemuda dengan pakaian yang cukup- mewah dan elegan, Natsu mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna pink muda, sedangkan Sting mengenakan jas abu-abu dan kemeja berwarna putih. Mereka terlihat sangat tampan.

Sementara Natsu dan Sting memandang takjub dua wanita di depan mereka. Bahkan tak berkedip sekalipun. Dari tatanan rambut, gaun serta wajah mereka yang tampak lebih cantik. Sungguh mereka tak menyangka dua wanita di depannya itu sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik bak bidadari turun dari apartemen.

"Tuan-tuan, mau sampai kapan kalian memandangi kami seperti itu?" tanya Lucy kepada mereka berdua.

"Ooohh.. i-iya hime-sama, silakan masuk kedalam mobil.." ucap Sting.

"Tunggu ! kau Ashley ! duduk di depan dengan Sting, aku dan Lucy di belakang.." tawar Natsu.

Lucy Ashley pun mengangguk, ia segera menempatkan diri duduk di kursi depan. Akhirnya mereka berempat meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menuju sebuah tempat dimana menjadi tempat mereka makan malam. Cukup lama bagi mereka mengendarai mobil ke tempat tujuan. Mungkin sekitar 30 menit lamanya.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu akhirnya sampailah mereka pada sebuah restoran nan megah yang dihiasi berbagai lampu yang cukup membuat siapapun takjub dengan desain mewahnya. Si kembar Lucy terpana dengan pemandangan restoran tersebut. Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy dan Sting menggandeng Lucy Ashley. Semburat merah muncul di pipi kedua gadis pirang tersebut.

Natsu menghampiri beberapa pelayan yang ada di pintu masuk restoran itu.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan meja atas nama tuan Igneel?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan memberi sinyal agar Natsu dan yang lain mengikutinya. Pelayan itu menunjukkan ke salah satu ruangan khusus yang memang mereka sediakan jika ada yang memesan untuk pesta keluarga. Pelayan itu mempersilakan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Natsu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan terlihatlah dua orang pria paruh baya tengah duduk berhadapan dan berbincang-bincang. Natsu yang masih menggandeng tangan Lucy membimbingnya untuk ikut masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang cukup luas, sekitar 5x6m dengan cat berwarna merah bata dan dihiasi lampu dengan kaca-kaca indah berbentuk segi enam pipih.

"Natsu.. Sting.. bagaimana kabar kalian? dan..." seorang pria paruh baya berambut salmon menyambut kedatangan mereka berempat. Namun ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat dua orang gadis berambut pirang masing-masing digandeng oleh Sting dan Natsu.

"Kembar?" ayah juga Sting tak kalah terkejutnya melihat kedua gadis itu. Lucy dan adiknya hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Ya ayah, mereka ini kembar.." Natsu menyikut Lucy agar memperkenalkan diri. Lucy yang mengetahui sinyal dari Natsu lantas ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Lucy Heartfilia Paman, salam kenal.." Lucy membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Saya Lucy Ashley, salam kenal Paman.." kini adiknya yang bergantian memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sting mengajak Lucy Ashley duduk tepat disamping Ayahnya. Dan Natsu pun demikian.

"Ayah.. Paman.. sebenarnya ada apa kami di undang kemari?" Natsu bersandar di sandaran sofa.

"Ayolah Natsu, makanlah dulu, setelah itu kita bicarakan baik-baik.." bujuk Ayahnya.

"Baiklah.."

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan santai. Sesekali Natsu melirik Lucy yang tengah berbincang dengan Ayahnya dan Ayah Sting. Begitu pula dengan adik kembarnya. Mereka terlihat akrab walaupun baru kali ini mereka bertemu dengan orang tua Natsu dan Sting.

"Jadi kalian ini pacar Sting dan Natsu ?" mereka berdua terdiam sejenak dan saling berpandangan.

"Ya mereka pacar kami !" Sting memecah keheningan mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" lagi-lagi mereka terdiam.

"Kami sudah lama berhubungan Ayah, Paman.." ucap Natsu dengan mulut penuh makanan. Pernyataan Natsu membuat duo pirang tersebut melotot kearahnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengatakan suatu hal kepada kalian, pernikahan kalian akan diadakan dalam dua minggu dari sekarang, jadi bersiaplah.."

Lagi-lagi mereka berempat terdiam.

Hening.

Mencoba mencerna apa yang Ayah Sting baru saja katakan.

BBBBRRRRRUUUUUUUUAAAAAHHHH..

Sting dan Natsu menyemburkan semua yang ada di mulut mereka. Begitupun Lucy dan Lucy Ashley saling bertatapan dengan mata membesar dan mulut terbuka.

"ME-NI-KAH ?"

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini setelah sempat buntu ide dan butuh mood booster :D

saya akan membalas review satu persatu :D

# Anonim-san : kayaknya seneng banget sama yang namanya frying pan :D wkwkw..

# mkhotim-san : Wkwkwkw.. entah mengapa ide ini terus bermunculan dengan sendirinya di otak saya :D soalnya saya kasihan dengan Sting, ntar nggak punya pasangannya.. kagak bayangin entar kalo si Natsu sma Lucy doang, ntar dianya gantung di pohon toge XD... saya belum memastikan sampai berapa chapter ini, tapi pastinya fic inu hampir selesai, mungkin di chapter 15 atau 16, soalnya yang paling banyak itu penjabarannya hehehe.. arigatou :D

# chriss-san : mungkin sebentar lagi selesai chriss-san, biasanya ntar meleset dugaan saya, kayak pas moment Sticy yang awalnya 1 chapter aja cukup malah jadi 2-3 chapter hehehe.. arigatou gozaimasu :D

# hikari-san : arigatou.. ya benar, tapi sebemarnya kasian juga Sting jadi ikutan kena frying pan XD

# Guest-san : tenang saja guest-san, sebentar lagi bakalan tamat juga, mungkin di chap 15 atao 16, hehehe tapi liat entar deh kalau penjabarannya nggak banyak-banyak banget.. arigatou :D

# hafidz-san : wkwkw.. ngapain malu, kan disini kita tuker-tuker pendapat dan ide hehehe.. seseorang yang udah berusaha bikin idenya harus dihargain hehehe.. arigatou :D

# Richan-san : wkwkw ane yang kagak tega sama stingnya XD

# aruna-san : iie.. tidak apa-apa Aruna-san, saya memang lagi ngebutin fic ini, soalnya ide buat fic lain sudah nongol begitu saja di kepala saya, dan pada teriak-teriak minta di cepetin releasenya hehehe :D untuk rencana end chapternya mungkin di chap 15 atau 16 hehe tapi baru rencana saja, soalnya penjabaran katanya yang mungkin ngabisin banyak font hehehe.. waaahhh saya? saya perempuan aruna-san hehe XD tapi lebih ke tomboy hehe.. *smirk

# joaneflo-san : arigato joaneflo-san, chappy 13 up ! selamat membaca :D

.

Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para readers sekalian yang sudah membaca ide cerita saya yang jujur saja menurut saya agak aneh, beberapa ada sedikit curhatan saya disini hehe :D mohon dimaklumi..

Gomenasai kalo masih ada salah-salah kalimat atau kata, karena saya hanyalah makhluk yang tak sempurna..

Minna-san hontouni arigatou XD

see u next chappy..

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

Lucy berjalan diatas trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Raut wajahnya menampilkan perasaan jengkel dan kesal. Bibirnya terlihat komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat tak dimengerti. Apakah dia berbicara dalam bahasa planet?

Ya Mungkin saja.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju suatu tempat. Raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Saat kekesalannya memuncak dan hampir meledak, ia membalikkan badannya.

Menatap seorang pemuda yang tepat di belakangnya yang terlihat seperti penguntit dan pengekor. Ya pemuda itu pemuda bersurai pinkish yang sedang berjalan menunduk. Ia tak melihat bahwa Lucy telah membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya horor. Lucy yang telah tenggelam dalam kekesalannya menjadi gelap mata. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah Frying Pan.

Gadis itu tak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang tengah menatap dirinya seperti orang gila. Natsu yang belum sadar dirinya telah ditunggu oleh 'Penangkis kepala terhebat' dengan tatapan yang bisa menembus kepalanya. Natsu yang berjalan menunduk merasa orang didepannya berhenti. Ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis didepannya.

CLUNGG!

Namun naas, sebelum ia melihat gadis itu pantat Frying Pan mendarat di dahinya.

"Ooouuuchhh.." ia memegangi dahinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuntutiku terus Natsu !" bentaknya.

Beberapa hari ini Natsu terus mengekori kemanapun Lucy pergi. Bahkan pekerjaannya juga ia alihkan kepada Gray. Seenaknya memang.

"Kau itu calon istriku ! apa salahnya jika aku terus membuntutimu ?" tanyanya datar.

"Apa? aku tak pernah berkata setuju untuk menikah denganmu.." cerca Lucy.

Mereka berdua dengan PeDenya berkata seperti itu tepat di depan umum. Alhasil beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka tengah beradu mulut. Natsu dan Lucy masih tak menyadari aksinya yang cukup membuat heboh para pengguna trotoar dan jalan. Sampai-sampai beberapa pengendara motor berhenti untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi kau takmau ?!"

"Bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja perlakukan aku dengan sewajarnya saja !"

"Tidak ! tidak bisa !"

Bentakan dan cercaan menghiasi adu mulut mereka. Sebagian 'penonton' saling berbisik-bisik dan sebagian lain menjadi penonton setia siaran langsung.

_sepasang kekasih saling bertengkar.._

_sama-sama egoisnya.._

_itu gadis terkejam yang pernah ku lihat._

_tega-teganya menangkis kepala pacarnya di depan umum ?_

Mungkin begitulah yang mereka bisikkan dan batinkan. Adu mulut mereka masih terus berlangsung, tanpa sadar kerumunan orang yang 'menontonnya' semakin bertambah. Ada yang memberikan semangat pada Lucy, ada yang memaki-makinya, dan ada pula diantara mereka mengabadikan dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Sekarang apa maumu nona panci !"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu ! jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu !"

"Baiklah ! apa maumu gadis panci !"

"Aaaarrrgggghh... berapa kali harus ku bilang ! kau harus merubah sikapmu ! atau aku tak akan menikah denganmu !" tunjuk Lucy dengan frying pan tersebut tepat kearah wajah Natsu. Natsu melotot dan terdiam.

Beberapa 'penonton' lainnya memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Lucy. Lucy sendiripun melipat tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang memandang punggungnya. Seketika kerumunan penonton itu bubar. Beberapa penonton laki-laki dan perempuan mendekati Natsu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Wanita memang begitu.." ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang menepuk pundaknya dan berlalu.

"Jangan putus asa.. teruslah mengejarnya anak muda." ujar seorang wanita.

"Kalian sungguh mengharukan..."

Dan beberapa diantara mereka memberikan saran dan juga nasehat. Namun ia tak menghiraukan nasehat yang mereka katakan kepadanya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan tak bersemangat. Ya hanya karena seorang gadis, ia menjadi tak bernyawa.

Akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

XXX

Sting tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya dan memandang layar laptop di hadapannya. Jari Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik papan yang dipenuhi dengan huruf alfabet dan angka. Bola matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, menandakan ia tengah bergelut dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk papan keyboard tersebut.

Sting mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis pirang yang memasuki ruangannya dengan kesal. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat dan kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya. Manik matanya menatap tajam dengan aura gelap nampak terlihat jelas di sekitarnya. Sting menaikkan satu alisnya. Kemudian ia beranjak menghampiri ruangan Lucy.

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sting tengah mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia mengangguk dan mempersilakan Sting untuk masuk.

"Kau kenapa ? Natsu lagi?" tanya Sting.

Lucy menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. "Ya begitulah Sting.. aku merasa Natsu semakin protektif kepadaku, kemanapun aku pergi Natsu selalu mengekoriku saja.. aku kesal dibuatnya !" Sting tertawa pelan dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa.

"Itu tandanya Natsu sangat mencintaimu Lucy, apa lagi kau itu calon istrinya.." Lucy sedikit tersentak saat Sting menekankan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Ia melirik Sting yang tengah membaca kertas koran yang berada di bawah meja di sudut ruangan.

"Hey Sting.." panggil Lucy.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau bahagia ?" tanya Lucy.

"Bahagia? maksudmu?" Sting tampak bingung dengan perkataan Lucy.

"Ya bahagia tentang pernikahan ini.." jelas Lucy. Sting menatap gadis yang tengah menatap lagit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Kalau orang yang kucintai bahagia, akupun juga harus bahagia.. apapun caranya." Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sting yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa senyum itu mampu menghangatkan hati Lucy.

"Souka.." Lucy bangkit dan meletakkan dagunya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja kerja.

"Ku rasa ini terlalu cepat.." ucapnya lirih.

Sting beranjak dan mendekati Lucy. Senyum dibibirnya masih melekat kuat. Telapak tangan pemuda itu diletakkan diatas kepala pirang gadis itu.

"Lucy.. setiap orang itu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mencintai seseorang, kadang kala tak semuanya diucapkan dalam kata-kata dan romantisme, contohnya saja Natsu.. dia tidak pintar dalam berkata-kata dan dalam hal yang berbau romantisme. Namun yang ku ketahui darinya, jika ia mencintai ia takkan pernah main-main.. walaupun ia sangat bodoh pada cara penyampaiannya."

Lucy terpana mendengar pernyataan Sting. Sepertinya ia telah salah menilai Natsu yang menurutnya begitu over protektif kepadanya. Lucy menjadi sangat bersalah karena telah membentak pemuda pink itu. Ia berniat akan meminta maaf kepada Natsu saat jam istirahatnya nanti.

Lucy memandang wajah tampan Sting yang sangat teduh.

"Kau hanya perlu memahaminya Lucy. Sebenarnya Natsu adalah sosok orang yang peduli dan perhatian.. Hanya tak ingin orang yang dicintainya pergi dan meninggalkannya.." ucap Sting Lagi.

"Arigatou.. mungkin nanti aku akan meminta maaf padanya Sting.. Ne Sting.. apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu?" Sting tersenyum.

"Tanyakan saja.."

"Apa kau mencintai adikku?"

Lagi-lagi Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Mencintai ya? untuk saat ini mungkin belum, aku masih mencintai seorang gadis yang sama.. tapi aku percaya.. suatu saat aku bisa mencintainya."

Lucy tersenyum. Disisi lain ia mendapatkan sedikit saran dari pemuda pirang itu, tapi disisi lain ia sedikit malu. Pasalnya ia pernah mengatakan tentang cinta kepada pemuda itu, tapi dirinya sendiri malah tak bisa berpikir jernih tentang cinta.

Karena kita tak pernah hidup sendirian, itulah kegunaan seorang teman dan sahabat.

XXX

Natsu terdiam di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dahinya ia letakkan diatas lipatan kedua tangannya dan bersandar di meja kerjanya. Barang-barang dan juga berkas diatas meja kerjanya masih berjajar rapi tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Moodnya hari ini tak kunjung membaik setelah tragedi ditrotoar. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Sudah berjam-jam ia begitu, dan tak ada pergerakan. Beberapa karyawan yang ingin memberikan berkas untuk di tanda tangani, terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

Alhasil beberapa diantara mereka hanya berani mengintip sang bos besar dari balik kaca pembatas ruangan. Mereka saling berbisik-bisik dan saling bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan bosnya. Biasanya mereka saling menduga perubahan pada bosnya itu dikarenakan seorang wanita.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan mendekati karyawan yang tengah menguntit dan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ehem.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Tak lupa ia menajamkan pandangan matanya.

Para karyawan bergidik ngeri mengetahui suara sang asisten bos tampak mengerikan dan mengintimidasi. Sebagian dari mereka merinding. Perlahan mereka membalikkan badan.

"Aaaa-no e-etto Gray.."

"K-kami h-hanya meng-awasi situasi s-saja.."

Gray menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mengawasi? Situasi?" Gray membungkuk dan menatap tepat di depan wajah mereka. "Memangnya sedang Perang ?!"

Serempak keringat mereka bercucuran dengan derasnya. Senyum mereka pun terlihat kaku dan terkesan dipaksakan. Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk kearah Natsu yang masih diposisinya. Gray melirik kearah Natsu dan kembali menatap sosoknya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? dia masih seperti itu sejak tadi.. hhhhh.." ucap Gray. Ia tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya itu, sejak tadi pagi ia perhatikan raut wajahnya sedikit murung. Bahkan beberapa karyawan yang mencoba menyapanya malah mendapat sarapan pagi yang cukup mengenyangkan telinga.

Saat Gray akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Natsu, lengan kemejanya ditarik oleh salah satu karyawan tersebut. Otomatis Gray menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang menarik lengan kemejanya. Orang tersebut memandang berlawanan arah dengan tatapan terkejut. Gray mengarahkan pandangannya kearah karyawan yang lain yang juga menatap kearah yang sama dengan tatapan sama terkejutnya.

Gray lagi-lagi bingung dibuatnya. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya tepat kearah pandangan para karyawannya. Manik obsidiannya membesar senada dengan mulutnya yang juga tutut terbuka lebar. Terkejut dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Ya sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum manis terpahat di bibirnya.

"LUCY !"

"LUCY-SAN !"

"LUCY-CHAN !"

Mereka berteriak bersama-sama dan berhamburan kearah gadis pirang tersebut. Ya Lucy adalah mantan karyawan di kantor ini. Maka tak heran para karyawan yang terkejut akan kedatangannya. Dan juga pastinya teman seperkantoran yang sudah mereka anggap sahabat bahkan saudara.

"Minna.. bagaimana kabar kalian?" ucap gadis pirang tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lucy-san aku merindukanmu... hueeeeee..." ucap Juvia yang kini telah banjir air mata.

"Lucy-chan.. kau tau? aku menderita karena kepergianmu huee.." ucap salah satu pemuda berambut jingga yang tentunya Loke.

"Minna.. gomen baru hari ini aku berkunjung kemari, soalnya aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.."

Mereka masih memeluk gadis pirang itu dengan pelukan penuh kerinduan. Bak sepasang kekasih yang tak bertemu setelah 5 tahun lamanya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven mendekati Lucy.

"Lucy.. lama tak jumpa.." sapanya.

"Oh Gray.. senang bertemu denganmu.." Lucy tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu.." ucap Gray. Lucy terlihat salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, Gray yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Natsu mengetahui hubungannya dengan pemuda pink tersebut.

"Ya begitulah.."

Semua karyawan yang mendengar bahwa Lucy ingin menemui kekasihnya melotot dan menatap Lucy.

"Kekasihmu? siapa itu Lucy-chan.. ohhh aku patah hatii.." Loke terlalu menghayati perannya dan kemudian ia berjongkok di sudut ruangan.

"Lucy-san? siapa kekasihmu? apakah Gray-sama ? huuuuuueee.." Seperti boasa, Juvia yang selalu mengira jika ia adalah saingan cintanya.

"Siapa kekasihmu Lucy ?"

Para karyawan bertanya-tanya siapakah pemuda beruntung yang mendapatkan cinta Lucy.

"Dia terlihat menyedihkan Lucy.. " Gray menatap Lucy dengan tampang prihatin.

"Baiklah.. aku kemari juga ingin meminta maaf padanya Gray, mungkin apa yang kulakukan pagi tadi sungguh keterlaluan.." Gray tersenyum. Dan Lucy beranjak keruangan Natsu dan meninggalkan para karyawan yang memandanginya dengan penasaran.

_Dia siapa? _batin mereka.

Manik para karyawan mengikuti arah perginya Lucy. Semakin mendekati ruangan Natsu, manik mata mereka semakin melebar. Sementara Gray melipat tangannya kedada dan tersenyum.

"Lucy adalah calon istri si bos." ucap Gray pelan.

Mereka menatap Gray dengan mata yang menyiratkan keterkejutan dan segudang pertanyaan. Kemudian mereka kembali menolehkan kepala dan memandang kearah Lucy.

Benar saja !

Lucy masuk keruangan Natsu. Mereka hendak berteriak, namun mereka kalah cepat dengan Gray yang telah menyumpal mulut mereka dengan kapas dan tissue.

Sementara itu di ruangan Natsu...

Lucy memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ia melihat Natsu tengah tertunduk dengan dahi ia tempelkan di lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Gadis pirang itu mencoba mendekati dan memanggilnya.

"Natsu.."

Sang empunya nama tak bergeming sedikitpun. Lucy menjadi sangat bersalah. Ia mencoba meraih rumput pink yang menempel di kepala pemuda tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya membelai rambut pemuda itu. Senyum tipis mengembang pada bibirnya.

Natsu yang masih menunduk merasakan sesuatu membelai lembut kepalanya. Ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sedang membelainya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manik matanya yang memerah. Mungkin karena terlalu lama memejamkan matanya atau belum puas dengan tidurnya.

Samar-samar ia memandang seseorang disampingnya yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya lembut. Natsu mengucek matanya guna untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Natsu.. aku minta maaf padamu."

Natsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Otaknya masih terlalu lambat untuk memproses kejadian di sekitarnya.

"Lucy.." ucapnya pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk dan senyumnya makin melebar.

"Maafkan aku Natsu, aku hanya kurang memahamimu saja.. "

"Lucy... kau Lucy, benar kan ?!" Natsu bangkit dan membolak balikkan badan Lucy. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa gadis itu adalah calon istrinya.

"Hey ! berhenti ! ini aku Lucy.." ucap Lucy sedikit kesal. Natsu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang gadis pirang yang kini telah berada di depannya.

"Lucy.." Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan erat.

"Natsu aku mi-"

"Sssshhh.. diamlah."

Akhirnya gadis pirang itu menuruti apa yang Natsu ucapkan. Ia tersenyum disela-sela dekapan hangat sang pemuda bersurai pinkish tersebut. Menikmati hangat tubuh mereka masing-masing yang menyatu.

"Kau milikku.. miss Frying Pan !" ucap Natsu tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Lucy melirik tajam kearah Natsu.

Dan...

CLANGGG !

Sebuah pukulan indah dari seorang gadis 'Penangkis terhebat' sepanjang masa kembali mendarai di kepala pemuda itu.

XXX

Detikan waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya. Detik, menit dan jam juga terlewati begitu saja. Jarum jam yang tak kenal lelahnya terus melewati angka-angka yang tak pernah berubah bentuk maupun posisinya. Seiring berjalaannya waktu dan hari, tanaman yang semula pendek kini telah menjulang tinggi melebihi garis tinggi semak-semak yang berada di sekitarnya. Tak lupa dedaunan yang menempel di pohon juga turut bertambah rindang dan lemah gemulai di iringi tiupan angin yang memberikan nada-nada yang cukup indah.

Senada dengan suasana di salah satu aparteman milik duo pirang yang kini telah menjabat sebagai 'kembar Frying Pan' yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk empat orang.

Empat orang ?

Ya benar !

Lucy dan adik kembarnya' serta Natsu dan juga Sting. Piring-piring berjajar rapi di dampingi dengan seperangkat alat makan diatas meja bundar yang tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil. Lucy sedang memindahkan sup kari ayam kedalam mangkuk saji yang tidak terlalu besar. Dan adiknya tengah menyiapkan beberapa minuman untuk dihidangkan di atas meja makan.

Hari ini, tepatnya H-3 sebelum pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Dan juga hari ini Natsu beserta Sting yang akan mengajak Si kembar Lucy untuk fitting baju pengantin di sebuah butik yang cukup terkenal seantero kota tersebut. Mereka berjanjian untuk sarapan dahulu di apartemen milik mereka berdua, dan setelah itu mereka berangkat bersama-sama menuju butik yang dimaksud. Memang jarak antara apartemen Lucy dengan butik tersebut cukup dekat dibandingkan dengan apartemen Natsu dan Sting.

Pukul 8.00 pagi.

"Mereka lama sekali.. sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" ucap Lucy dengan kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak, Natsu dan Sting yang membuat janji tepat pada pukul 7.30 kini terlambat 30 menit.

"Mungkin sedang macet Nee-san.." ucap Lucy Ashley menenangkan kakaknya.

"Mana mungkin ! arrrggghhh.." Lucy mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya dan masih menggunakan appron. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah barang yang menjadi andalannya.

"Mungkin saja mobilnya mogok Nee-san.." Ia mencoba mencari ide lain hanya untuk menenangkan emosi kakaknya yang sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

"Tak ada alasan untuk mereka terlambat." Lucy menepuk-nepuk pantat Frying Pan tersebut dan menyeringai mengerikan membuat adiknya sedikit ngeri melihat kakaknya yang sudah diambang batas kesabarannya.

tok..tok..tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Lucy. Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, Lucy berjalan dengan semangatnya untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Saat pintu dibuka dan memperlihatkan dua orang anak manusia dengan tampang tak berdosanya tersenyum lebar serta memperlihatkan gigi-gigi mereka yang berjajar rapi. Mungkin bagi orang yang tak tersulut emosinya, senyuman mereka cukup membuat mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun lain halnya dengan Lucy saat ini, melihat senyuman mereka yang terkesan menjijikkan bukannya emosinya mereda malah bertambah.

Kedua pemuda yang tengah berdiri begitu terkejut dengan mimik muka Lucy yang sama sekali tak menampakkan keramahan sedikitpun. Keringat dingin bercucuran melewati pelipis dan pipi mereka. Kaki mereka pun ikut bergemetar karena merasakan aura yang sangat mengancam nyawa. Kini senyuman mereka berubah menjadi senyuman kaku dan kekhawatiran.

"Lu-Lu-Lu-Cyyy.. go-go-gome-menn-naa-saaii.." ucap mereka dengan gugup.

Lucy masih menatap mereka dengan tajam sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat frying pan yang berwarna kehitaman. Bisa di tebak umur frying pan tersebut sudah sangatlah lama dipakai.

" ! ! " Suara Lucy terdengar mantap dan mengerikan.

"KEMANA SAJA KALIAN ! APA KALIAN SENGAJA MEMBIARKAN KAMI MENUNGGU CUKUP LAMA ! HAAAA ?!"

Natsu dan Sting merinding bersamaan. Mereka mati kutu dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Lucy sedang marah seperti saat ini. Apalagi adik kembarnya yang sedang menertawakan kedua pemuda spike tersebut. Sting melirik-lirik kekasihnya dengan lirikan yang seakan-akan mengisyaratkan tolong-bantu-kami. Lucy Ashley yang mengerti apa yang diisyaratkan Sting kemudian mengangguk. Ia segera menghampiri kakaknya dan dua pemuda yang tampak telah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Nee-san.. sebaiknya ajak mereka masuk dulu.." ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Lucy. Lucy menoleh kearah adiknya yang tersenyum.

"BAIKLAH ! Kalian masuklah ! dan duduk di sofa itu !" ujar Lucy. Kedua pemuda itu hanya menurut saja dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang dimaksudkan Lucy.

Setelah mereka duduk, Lucy masih tak membiarkan sedetikpun berpaling menatap mereka berdua dengan tajamnya. Lucy menyeret sebuah kursi kayu dan memposisikan duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. Tangannya masih setia menepuk-nepuk pantat Frying Pan tersebut.

"Jadi.. apa yang membuat kalian terlambat.." suara Lucy terdengar melembut dan membuat mereka berdua menghela nafas lega.

Natsu menyikut Sting untuk menjelaskan pada Lucy sebenarnya yang terjadi. Namun Sting juga malah balik menyikut Natsu. Akhirnya mereka saling sikut menyikut ria tanpa menghiraukan empat siku-siku yang muncul di dahi Lucy.

"KALIAAAAANNN !" bentak Lucy.

"Aye !" ucap mereka berdua serempak.

Lagi-lagi Lucy menatap mereka tajam. Sting kembali mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada kekasihnya yang duduk tepat di samping Lucy.

"Nee-san.. jangan marah-marah sendiri.." Lucy menoleh kearah adiknya. Sementara itu kedua pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas lega.

"Apakah Nee-san butuh bantuan untuk menghukum mereka?" Lucy Ashley menyeringai sambil melirik mereka berdua.

Natsu dan Sting sebelumnya begitu lega adik kembaran Lucy yang memihak kepada mereka, Namun ternyata Sang Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak lama dan mungkin enggan.

Angan-angan mereka untuk terbebas dari hukuman sang 'Ratu Frying Pan' kini hancur sudah. Malah yang membuat mereka menangisi nasibnya saat ini dihadapan mereka tak hanya satu 'Ratu Frying Pan'.

Tapi ini dua !

Dua !

Ini benar-benar dua !

"Hey Sting.. kalau besok kau masih hidup.. sampaikan salamku kepada para karyawanku, ayahku dan paman.." bisik Natsu sembari menyikut pinggang Sting.

"Bodoh ! harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu.." bisik Sting kepada Natsu.

"DIAAAAMMM !"

"Aye !" Natsu dan Sting menghadap kearah Lucy, namun mereka tak berani untuk menatap gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah.. sebagai hukuman kalian.. kalian harus menghabiskan seluruh menu sarapan pagi kami ! tidak ada penolakan !" bentak Lucy.

"Aye !"

_yokatta ne hanya itu hukumannya.. _batin mereka.

Mereka sekali lagi bernafas lega. Ternyata hukumannya tak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Lucy memberikan sinyal kepada mereka untuk mengikutinya. Mereka pun mengikuti Lucy menuju ke dapur yang juga merangkap ruang makan. Sting dan Natsu melihat mangkuk sup yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga beberapa daging Steak yang telah terpanggang matang sempurna. Mereka berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku sangat bersemangat.. kalau hanya ini saja terlalu mudah untukku.."Ucap Natsu sombong. Ia melirik kearah Sting.

"Hey Sting biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini.. kau duduk saja yang manis disana.." Natsu menunjuk kursi makan yang berada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu duo pirang saling berpandangan dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah Natsu-san ! kau yang harus menghabiskan semua makanan disini.." ucap Lucy Ashley.

"Ini hal yang mudah bagiku.."

"Eeeeiiiitt.. jika kau sudah tak mampu beri tau kami.." Lucy menyahut.

"Tenang saja Luce.. ku lakukan untukmu.." Natsu menyengir.

"Bodoh !" Lucy beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil satu panci besar berukuran 10 liter dan meletakkan di meja makan.

"Ini juga !"

"Hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa ?"

XXX

"Natsu ! Natsu ! sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" ucap Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tunggu.

Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah butik dimana tempat mereka akan fitting baju pengantin. Lucy tengah duduk disamping Natsu yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ya karena sebelum berangkat menuju butik, Natsu dihukum karena keterlambatan mereka menuju rumah Lucy. Tepatnya Natsu yang dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk dihukum. Alhasil ia sukses menghabiskan 10 Liter sup kari ayam dengan tambahan 1 mangkuk kari dan satu potong steak. Walaupun akhirnya ia menjadi sangat mengantuk karena kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan semuanya.

Lucy terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu, mengingat sang empunya masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Namun pemuda pinkish tersebut tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sting dan adiknya telah terlebih dahulu melakukan prosesi fitting baju pengantin. Detik menit dan jam pun berlalu, Natsu pun belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Malah ia tampak sangat nyenyak. Lucy yang sangat kesal karena ia tak kunjung bangun kemudian mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya.

CLAAANNGGG !

Sebuah tangkisan eksotis mendarat di kepala pemuda pirang tersebut. Tapi tangkisan tersebut tidak juga membuat sang pemuda pink terbangun.

CLANNGGG !

Lucy memukul kepala Natsu lagi. Dan tetap saja tak terbangun.

CLLLLAAANGG !

CLLAAANGG !

Lagi dan lagi, pukulan demi tangkisan ia daratkan pada kepala pemuda pink itu. Masih saja terlelap dari tidurnya. Lucy sampai kehabisan stok kesabarannya. Ia kembali menggoyang-goyangkan pemuda itu dan berteriak di telinganya.

"NAATTTSSSSUUU ! WWWOOOOYYYYY ! BANGUUUNNNNNNNN... DASAR KEPALA PINK ! "

Nihil.

Tak terbangun. Hanya sesekali membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Ngggghhhh Luce.. kau cantik sekali.. ngggg.." Natsu mengigau dalam tidurnya. Dan igauan Natsu terdengar sampai telinga Lucy dengan jelas. Semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis itu.

"Nee-san, aku tau cara membangunkan Natsu-san.." Lucy Ashley muncul dari balik tirai sebuah ruangan. Lucy menoleh kearahnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya.. ini mungkin cara terampuh dan satu-satunya.." Sahut Sting yang juga muncul dari balik tirai.

Lucy melipat tangannya kedada. "Memangnya apa?"

Sting dan Lucy Ashley saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. "Cium dia.." ucap mereka bersamaan. Jati telunjuk mereka menunjuk bibir masing-masing.

"Ha? apa? t-tidak.. tidak ! aku tidak akan melakukannya !" Lucy mengelak dan memalingkan wajahnya. Mereka tau jika wajah Lucy kini telah memerah semerah tomat matang yang siap dipanen.

"Terserah Nee-san jika Natsu-san tak mau bangun.." ucap adiknya dengan nada acuh.

Lucy berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana jika Natsu memang tidak mau bangun? Apakah ia memang harus menciumnya? Dan bagaimana dengan fitting bajunya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berterbangan di kepala Lucy. Ia bingung harus menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa, dan juga tidak ada jalan lain. Mau tak mau ia harus mencium tepat di bibir pemuda pinkish tersebut.

"T-tapi k-kalian pergilah.. jangan mengintipku.." ucap Lucy malu-malu.

"Dengan senang hati Nee-san.. jaaa.." goda adiknya.

Kini wajah Lucy benar-benar sangat merah. Bahkan sampai berwarna merah tua dan asap putih yang muncul tiba-tiba diatas kepala pirangnya, karena perasaannya yang telah bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah memastikan Sting dan adiknya telah menjauh dari ruangan tersebut, barulah Lucy melakukan apa yang adiknya katakan.

Suasana diruangan itu terlihat sepi, dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Karena butik tersebut telah Natsu sewa khusus untuk mereka hari ini. Para penjaga butik tersebut juga entah kemana. Mungkin adiknya telah merencanakan sesuatu agar Mereka berdua bisa berduaan diruangan tersebut.

Hah.

Lucy menarik nafas panjang. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda pink yang masih terlelap. Ia memandang sejenak pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Wajah tampan, kulit bersih, hidung yang lumayan mancung, bibir yang seksi dan...

Eh tunggu !

Bibirnya memang seksi.

Kenapa pemuda sepertinya bisa memiliki bibir yang seksi seperti itu !

Bahkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas seorang gadis, bibirnya tak se-seksi pemuda itu.

Lucy menelan ludahnya. Ia masih mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Nafas hangat mereka berdua begitu terasa menggelitik wajah Lucy. Ia begitu gugup untuk melakukannya. Pada akhirnya Lucy menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Natsu.

Lembut. Begitu pikirnya.

Gadis pirang itu memejamkan matanya, perasaannya kini semakin bercampur-aduk. Antara malu dan senang. Ia masih menempelkan bibirnya tanpa membuka bibirnya untuk melumat bibir manis pemuda pinkish itu. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh tengkuk kepalanya dan sedikit membuat gadis itu tersentak. Ia membuka kelopak matanya untuk menatap pemuda itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Natsu tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Natsu sempat tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dengan cepat dan sigap Natsu langsung saja melumat bibir gadis pirang itu dengan penuh hasrat. Lidahnya mencoba membuka kuncian bibir Lucy. Sampai akhirnya Lucy membuka mulutnya dan Natsu memainkan lidahnya.

Saat ini, waktu terasa berhenti. Detikan jam pun terasa sangat berat melanjutkan perputarannya untuk mengelilingi angka-angka yang sedang menunggunya untuk di kunjungi. Bahkan anginpun menyelimuti mereka dengan perlahan-lahan. Dalam diam mereka merasakan kehangatan yang masing-masing menjalari setiap inchi bagian tubuh mereka.

"Yap ! lima menit...Tak buruk untuk seorang profesional seperti kalian nyeehhehe... simpan untuk nanti setelah kalian menikah." suara seorang pemuda menghentikan aktifitas mereka yang tengah memadu kasih. Latsu dan Lucy menoleh kearah sumber suara, lalu seseorang pemuda berambut pirang muncul dari sebuah pintu.

"Sting !" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

To be Continued..

.

Minna-san.. selesai juga chapter ini. Gomenasai kalo saya terlalu lama mengupdate fic saya.. T,T soalnya kemarin saya sempet ndak enak badan alias meriang, dan buntu ide huuuuuuaaaaa... tapi tenang saja, saya usahakan untuk secepatnya update fic saya yang ini.. hehehe

baiklah, saya akan membalas reviewan yang sudah masuk kedalam kotak review saya :D

# Richan-san : wkwkw saya nggak sempet nge-lap bekas semburanyya Natsu dan Sting hehehe biar mereka sendiri aja :D arigato Richan-san..

# Anonim-san : iya soalnya kalo ada Natsu nggak bakal lepas dari namanya Frying Pan hehehe... sepertinya saja terlalu jahat disini.. tapi enggak papalah *ctttaakk ditonjok Natsu.. arigatou anonim-san.

# hafidz-san : yaaahhh mumpung idenya udah pada nongol, kan sayang kalo keburu ilang hehe.. tapi beberapa hari ini saya lumayan agak lama updatenya, soalnya lagi nggak enak badan... tapi sedikit-sedikit saya terusin heheh.. arigatou hafidz-san :D

# mkhotim-san : untuk yang chapter ini agak lama updatenya, soalnya sempat buntu ide juga T,T huhuhu... idenya muncul ilang muncul ilang dan begitu seterusnya... yosh chap 14 up.. selamat membaca.. arigatou mkhotim-san :D

# RV-san : hehehe tapi terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan review fic aneh saya ini, hehehe iya biar cepet ke endingnya trus ganti ngelanjutin fic lain hehehe arigatou RV-san :D

# hikari-san : arigatou :D chap 14 up ! selamat membaca..

# Nagi-san : huhuhu... soalnya banyak ide fic lain yang uadh nongol di kepala saya Nagi-san T,T sebisa saya selesaiin cerita ini dulu baru nulis fic yang lainnya hehehe.. soalnya kepuasan para readers sekalian juga kepuasan untuk saya juga hehehe.. kalo nggantung bikin penasaran terus sama ceritanya hehe... tapi Nagi-san, saya juga masih setia baca fic anda yang menurut saya sangat bagus sekali... top dah *jempol lima.. sepertinya saya ngefans sama anda hahahahaa XD

.

Minna? bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? kayaknya tambah aneh aja yaaa... gomenasaiiii kalo ceritanya malah menyimpang kemanapun T,T.. soalnya pas sakit saya nggak bisa konsen ngetiknya, idenya pun seperti mempermainkan saya... kalaupun saya belum melanjutkan mengetik, rasanya jiwa saya tidak tenang #plak.. hahaha..

.

saya sudahi basa basi saya... mohon maaf jika masih terdapat beberapa kesalahan kata dan kalimat, harap maklum saja karena saya hanya pengarang amatir hehehe..

.

Mind to Review?


	15. Chapter 15 fin

Dentang lonceng pernikahan berbunyi. Para tamu undangan yang telah hadir mengisi bangku-bangku kosong di sebuah pesta pernikahan. Pesta pernikahan dengan suasana outdoor, anggun dan elegan. Berbagai hiasan bunga-bunga berwarna putih dan ornamen hiasan lainnya yang berwarna senada terpasang disana-sini menghiasi indahnya panyambutan momen-momen sakral. Berbagai macam makanan telah terhidang di atas meja panjangn yang memang disajikan untuk para tamu undangan.

Pesta pernikahan kali ini sangat Luar biasa. Bukan tentang pernikahan sepasang pengantin saja, namun dua pasang pengantin yang saling bersaudara. Memang sedikit aneh. Tapi itulah sebuah kenyataan dimana kita tak bisa memaksa dengan siapa kita harus mencinta. Saat kita telah menemukan sesosok yang tepat, maka itu bukan sebuah pilihan yang salah jika kita ingin hidup bersamanya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar menyerupai aula mewah dengan pintu terbuat dari kaca yang telah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa, dua orang pemuda yang berdiri telah rapi memakai setelan jas pengantin mereka. Ya mereka adalah mempelai pria, Natsu dan Sting.

Natsu memakai jas Giorgio Armani berwarna putih silver, Kemeja jepang berwarna putih dengan jahitan model tuxedo yang memang dirancang khusus sebagai kemeja pernikahan, Vest (rompi) yang senada dengan jasnya, celana panjang yang tentunya berwarna putih silver, dan dasi yang bertengger di kerah kemejanya. Rambut pinknya telah disisir rapi sedemikian rupa yang menambah dirinya tampak benar-benar sangat dan sangat tampan. Tak lupa setangkai bunga mawar merah ia sematkan di jasnya sebelah kiri.

Sementara itu Sting yang juga tak kalah tampannya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas yang sama dengan Natsu, namun berwarna sedikit lebih gelap. Yang membedakan, hanya merk jas mereka. Sting mengenakan setelan jas bermerk Hugo Boss dan setangkai mawar putih ia sematkan padajasnya sebelah kiri.

Sungguh dua orang pemuda yang sangatlah sempurna.

"Natsu.. Sting.. bagaimana? apa kalian sudah siap?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya menepuk pundak mereka.

"Ayah.. ya mungkin sedikit gugup.." ucap Sting sembari melonggarkan sedikit kerah kemejanya.

"Kalian berdua santai saja.. begitu mempelai wanitanya masuk, kalian tidak akan merasakan gugup lagi.." ucap Ayah Natsu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yayaya.. aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuk mereka.." Natsu melipat tangannya, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dan membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Lucy.

"Hey ! jangan dibayangkan ! lihat saja nanti.. pasti kalian berdua akan sangat terpesona melihat mereka.." ucap Ayah Sting.

"Mereka sangat cantik, bahkan cantiknya melebihi ibu kalian.." bisik ayah Natsu.

Natsu dan Sting berpandangan, kemudian mereka menatap tajam kepada dua pria paruh baya itu.

" JANGAN BILANG KALIAN TERTARIK DENGAN CALON ISTRIKU !" ucap Natsu dan Sting bersamaan. Sementara ayah mereka hanya tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha.. mana mungkin ! yah walaupun kami lebih senang ia menjadi menantu kami hahaha.."

"Fyuuuuhh.."

"Hey ayah.. aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Natsu.

"Bagaimana apanya? kau hanya perlu bilang bersedia, bersedia dan bersedia.. sudah selesai.." jelas ayahnya.

"Oohh.."

Pandangan Natsu tertuju pada salah satu tempat. Senyum yang sangat lebar menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda pink tersebut.

"Yyyooosshhh.. aku sangat bersemangat.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Natsu langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Sting dan kedua pria di sampingnya itu menatap kepergian Natsu dengan heran. Pandangan mata mereka masih memandang kemana Natsu pergi. Dan pada akhirnya Natsu menghentikan larinya di sebuah tempat yang masih sedikit sepi dari para tamu undangan. Tempat itu...

Meja makanan !

Sting menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan datar. " Dasar Bodoh ! kalau tentang makanan ia selalu bersemangat." Sting menghela nafas. Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertawa melihat tingkah Natsu yang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

XXX

"Yah Lu-chan, sudah selesai... lihatlah ! kalian berdua sungguh sangat cantik.." puji seorang gadis berambut biru dengan bandana khasnya.

"Nee-san.. kau sangat cantik sekali.."

Lucy membalikkan badan dan menatap adiknya. "Kau juga sangat cantik.." Lucy tersenyum sangat manis.

Lucy dan adiknya berdiri bersebelahan didepan sebuah cermin berukuran besar. Mereka tampak sangat cantik memakai gaun berwarna putih silver tanpa lengan, berbagai corak dan hiasan gaun itu menambah kesan elegant dan mewah. Rambut pirang mereka disanggul keatas dan disematkan beberapa hiasan bunga. Gaun pengantin mereka tergerai panjang bagian belakangnya dan nampak seperti ekor yang sangat panjang. Sebuah sepatu high heels berwarna senada dengan warna gaun mereka juga terpasang indah. Karena paras mereka yang sudah terlihat cantik alami, mereka hanya membutuhkan sedikit polesan make up saja. Dan juga lipstik bibir berwarna pink mereka pakai pada bibir mereka agar terlihat lebih cantik dan tidak pucat. Tak lupa mereka memasang sarung tangan putih pada kedua tangan mereka.

"Duo Lucy? apa kalian sudah siap! segeralah masuk kedalam mobil, kita akan berangkat menuju altar.." ucap seorang pria berambut pirang. Ayah Lucy Ashley.

"Iya Ayah.. kami sudah siap, tunggu sebentar.."

Mereka berjalan kearah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tepat di bahu jalan dan segera masuk kedalam mobil tersebut dengan masing-masing membawa buket bunga mawar berbagai warna. Setelah memastikan gaun mereka tidak terjepit pintu mobil, akhirnya mereka manuju tempat dimana pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan.

"Apakah kalian senang?" tanya seorang pria pirang tersebut,

"Ya kami sangat senang ayah.." ucap Lucy Ashley dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hey hey ! ini belum dimulai.. simpan dulu air matamu untuk nanti setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahan.." Lucy memegang tangan adiknya. Dan mereka saling tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari air mata pria pirang itu menetes karena kebahagiaan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ia adalah ayah Lucy Ashley, Dr. Ashley Ferdinant yang juga menganggap Lucy Heartfilia sebagai anaknya. Kini kedua anaknya akan menikah, dimana sebuah tahap meninggalkan masa lajang menuju ke masa dewasa. Dimana orang-orang tak hanya memikirkan mereka sendiri, namun juga memikirkan orang-orang yang menjadi bagian hidupnya.

"Ayah.. jangan menangis.. kami tidak akan meninggalkan ayah." Si kembar Ashley memergoki ayahnya yang berurai airmata kebahagiaan.

"Ayah tidak menangis, hanya saja Ayah teringat sesuatu.." Lucy dan adiknya saling berpandangan. Pria pirang itu mengambil nafas panjang dan menyeka airmatanya. Ia mulai bercerita.

"Dulu sebelum Ayah kandung kalian meninggal.. ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku.."

_Hal yang paling membahagiakan saat kita bisa melihat orang yang sangat kita sayangi bahagia. Dan aku akan sangat bahagia ketika melihat kedua anak gadisku memakai gaun pengantin, berdiri di altar dan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan pemuda yang mereka cintai. Dan tentunya pemuda yang akan menjaga mereka selain aku dan kau. Tapi jika suatu saat nanti hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa menyaksikannya, aku menitipkan kedua puteriku padamu.._

'Ayah.." Lucy Ashley memeluk ayahnya. Sementara itu Lucy yang sangat terharu mendengar sedikit cerita dari pria pirang itu tentang mendiang ayahnya juga turut meneteskan bulir air matanya.

"Ayah.." Lucy memeluk pria itu dan adik kembarnya. Senyum tulus menghiasi bibir pria yang mereka sebut ayah. Supir mobil itupun juga menitikkan airmatanya.

Untuk sesaat, suasana haru di dalam mobil itu begitu terasa.

XXX

Natsu dan Sting tengah berdiri dialtar, tepat dihadapan para tamu undangan. Mereka menunggu mempelai wanita sampai di tempat ini. Mereka tampak gugup dan sedikit keringat bercucuran melewati pelipis. Saking gugupnya Natsu sampai melompat-lompat agar mengurangi perasaan yang begitu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Beberapa tamu undangan yang notabenenya sebagian besar diisi oleh para karyawan mereka, sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Natsu.

"Hey ! Flame-head ! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gray. Natsu menghentikan aksinya.

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup.."

"Sudah ku bilang tenangkan dirimu.." Sting setengah berbisik kepada Natsu. Natsu hanya melirik Sting.

"Natsu ! aku saja yang menggantikanmu.. daripada kau gugup seperti itu.." ujar Loke dengan entengnya.

"Cih.. aku tak mau !"

"Dasar bodoh !" Gray berhasil menyulut emosi Natsu

"Apa kau bilang es serut mesum ! sebaiknya pakai pakaianmu dulu sebelum berkelahi denganku !"

Seketika semua tamu wanita menoleh kearah Pemuda raven yang telah lehilangan semua pakaiannya dan menjerit.

"WWWAAAAAAA !" mereka menutupi mata mereka dengan telapak tangan dan memalingkan wajah mereka. Kecuali seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna biru yang malah tergilagila dengan Gray yang sedang telanjang.

Natsu mendecih.

Tiiin.. tiin..

Suara klakson mobil sedan berwarna hitam terdengar oleh mereka semua. Serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah mobil yang tengah terparkir di bahu jalan. Tak terkecuali Natsu dan Sting yang menatap mobil itu dengan penasaran.

Ya mereka sangat penasaran dengan penampilan calon istri mereka.

Natsu dan Sting masih menatap mobil itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Pintu mobil itu dibuka perlahan oleh sang supir. Memperlihatkan dua orang gadis pirang yang sangat cantik keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Ya sangat cantik.

Bahkan bidadari pun sempat iri kepada mereka yang luar biasa cantiknya melebihi mereka.

Kedua mempelai wanita berjalan mendekati altar pernikahan mereka. Lucy digandeng seorang anak laki-laki berambut ungu tua yang diketahui bernama Romeo. Dan Lucy Ashley di gandeng seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua panjang bernama Wendy. Mereka digandeng untuk menuju altar pernikahan, dimana kedua mempelai pria sedang berdiri dan menatap mereka. Lucy dan adiknya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Kelopak bunga yang berterbangan mengiringi langkah mereka berdua.

Natsu dan Sting menatap calon istrinya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, bibir mereka sedikit terbuka. Ya mereka terpesona dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki kedua gadis pirang tersebut. Bukan hanya mempelai pria saja, para tamu undangan yang hadir turut terpesona dengan mereka yang sangat anggun. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah keduanya nampak begitu serasi dengan paras ayu mereka.

Semakin dekat langkah mereka pada mempelai pria masing-masing. Hingga kurang setengah meter mereka sampai Natsu menghentikan mereka.

"TUNGGU !"

Semua yang hadir nampak kebingungan dengan Pemuda pink tersebut. Natsu memandang intens Lucynya dari atas sampai bawah. Lucypun juga bingung dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan. Dan kemudian Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Kau itu nona panci kan ?!" Mereka semua memutih.

Empat siku-siku mendarat di dahi Lucy. Ia menggenggam buket bunganya pada tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba sekelilingnya.

CLANGGG !

Sebuah tangkisan sukses mendarat di kepala Natsu. Para tamu undangan yang menyaksikannya langsung sedikit ngeri. Lucy Ashley dan Sting juga menatap pasangan pengantin 'terkejam' itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa apaan kau ?!" protes Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya acuh.

"Hey Natsu !" Sting memanggil Natsu, bola matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Natsu mengerti dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh haha.. sumimassen minna.. ini hanyalah sedikit akting kami hehe.." Natsu tertawa kikuk. Para tamu undangan lainnya hanya saling berpandangan kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya suasana kembali tenang. Natsu merentangkan tangan kanannya untuk menyambut Lucy. Lucy sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan. Lucy tersenyum dan menyambut hangat tangan pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sahnya. Kini mereka berempat tengah berdiri di altar pernikahan, menghadap seseorang yang akan membantunya mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati, dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi resmi.

Natsu sedikit memiringkan badannya kearah Lucy dan berbisik.

"Kau sangat cantik Lucy.." Lucy tersipu malu dan tersenyum.

"Kau juga sangat tampan.. pangeranku.."

Natsu tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia, hari yang begitu berarti bagi mereka berempat. Hari yang akan selalu mereka ingat saat sedih maupun senang. Dan hari dimana mereka saling mengucapkan janji didepan para saksi. Begitu pula dengan Sting dan Lucy Ashley yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyuman di bibir mereka tak pernah pudar. Mereka sadar, inilah tahap menuju kedewasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Natsu Dragneel.." ucap seorang pastur di hadapan mereka.

"Ya !" ucap Natsu mantap.

"Bersediakah kau menerima Lucy Heartfilia sebagai pendamping hidupmu disaat suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupin sakit?"

"Ya saya bersedia.." Natsu mengatakannya dengan sangat mantap. Kini pastur itu beralih manatap Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Ya !"

"Bersediakah kau menerima Natsu Dragneel sebagai pendamping hidupmu disaat suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit?" tanya pastur itu. Lucy mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Ya saya bersedia.."

Pastur itu bergeser, hingga posisinya tepat di hadapan Sting dan Lucy Ashley.

"Sting Eucliffe.."

"Ya !"

"Bersediakah kau menerima Lucy Ashley sebagai pendamping hidupmu disaat suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya saya bersedia !" suaranya terdengar sangat mantap.

Pastur itu tersenyum dan beralih ke gadis pirang di sebelah Sting.

"Lucy Ashley.. Bersediakah kau menerima Sting Eucliffe sebagai pendamping hidupmu disaat suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya ! saya bersedia.."

Pastur itu tersenyum. "Baiklah.. sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi pasangan Suami-istri... silahkan untuk kalian berciuman dengan pasangan masing-masing.." ucap pastur itu.

Mereka berempat tersenyum. Natsu dan lucy saling membalikkan tubuh mereka, hingga mereka saling berhadapan dan saling menatap. Begitu juga Sting dan Lucy Ashley. Natsu dan Sting terlihat kompak merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dengan bentuk yang sama dan warna yang berbeda. Jari tangan mereka membuka bagian atas kotak beludru tersebut. Sebuah cincin emas putih yang mungkin sangat mewah. Kedua pemuda itu mengambil cincin tersebut dari kotaknya dan menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jari gadis mereka masing-masing.

Natsu sedikit membungkuk, mengingat tinggi Lucy sebatas dagunya dan dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Yah ini saatnya memperlihatkan kepada semuanya bahwa mereka telah memiliki seutuhnya. Akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Natsu membuka bibirnya dan melumat lembut bibir mungil Lucy, lidahnya ia masukkan kedalam mulut lucy dan membelai gigi-gigi rapi gadis itu. Sejenak Lucy juga turut membalas permainan lidah Natsu yang terasa hangat dan basah.

Sementara itu, di posisi pasangan pengantin lainnya juga tampak sedang menikmati lembut bibir masing-masing. Sting dan Lucy Ashley tengah memejamkan mata mereka guna menikmati detik-detik dimana bibir mereka saling berpangutan. Tangan Sting melingkar di pinggang ramping gadis pirang itu. Riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan memenuhi altar, sorak-sorai dari mereka juga turut memeriahkan atas resminya dua pasang pengantin yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Natsu dan Sting melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. Senyum lebar terpahat jelas di bibir mereka yang kini tengah berbahagia. Mereka membalikkan badan dan menghadap kepada para tamu undangan. Lucy merangkul lengan Natsu, dan Lucy Ashley merangkul lengan Sting. Mereka semua tersenyum dan melambai kepada mereka yang telah hadir ditempat itu.

Hari ini mereka sejenak menjadi Ratu dan Raja. Momen yang begitu berharga bagi kedua pasangan ini.

XXX

"Yo Flame-head ! selamat atas pernikahanmu.. aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan seorang wanita.. hahaha" ucapnya tanpa berdosa sedikitpun.

"Maksudmu apa ice-hentai ! memangnya kau kira aku gay?! ha? jangan-jangan itu dirimu.. hiii" Natsu menatap jijik pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Bodoh ! jika aku gay, aku tak akan mengencani wanita sebanyak itu..." ucap Gray setengah berbisik. Natsu yang mendengar itu dengan jelas kemudian menyeringai.

"Hey ! Juvia ! Kau belum tau kalau Gray tak hanya mengencanimu saja !" teriak Natsu kepada seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna biru. Juvia yang mendengarnya kemudian mendekati Gray dengan tampang sedih.

"Apa? huuueee... Gray-sama tak mungkin melakukan itu terhadap Juvia.. hueeee.." Juvia memeluk Gray dengan eratnya sampai-sampai pemuda raven tersebut ambruk. Natsu tertawa lebar atas kemenangannya.

Lucy menepuk lengan Natsu. " Dasar bodoh ! itu sama saja kau mencari masalah dengannya.."

"Tenang saja.. itu bukan masalah besar bagiku.." ucapnya sombong.

Lucy hanya mendengus karena pemuda di sampingnya ini sangatlah keras kepala.

"Natsu.. Lucy.. selamat atas pernikahan kalian.. aku tak menyangka kalian akan secepat ini mendahuluiku.." ucap Erza dengan sepiring cheese cake di tangannya. Sebelumnya Erza telah terlebih dahulu menyalami Sting dan Lucy Ashley.

"Arigatou Erza.. ya mungkin setelah kami kau akan segera menyusul, bagaimana dengan Jellal?" Erza melirik pemuda di belakangnya yang sedang menyalami Sting.

"Oh hahaha.. " Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Yo Natsu ! Lucy ! selamat atas pernikahan kalian.." ucap Jellal.

"Yo Arigatou Jellal.. bagaimana denganmu dan Erza?" Jellal terlihat salah tingkah ketika Natsu menanyakan hubungannya.

"I-itu.. entahlah hehehe kami masih menikmati masa muda kami.." Jelas Jellal sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Hey ! Natsu ! aku ingin memberi perhitungan padamu !" suara Erza terdengar sangat menyeramkan. Natsu mencium aura mematikan di sekitarnya.

"E-erza.. A-ada ap-apa?" ucap Natsu gugup.

"Apa kau tidak ingat?! " tanyanya. Natsu semakin terpojok.

Memangnya apa?

Natsu tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk-garuk dagunya sendiri dan bola matanya melirik-mirik keatas. Nah ! dia ingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat ia dan Erza tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah resto dan sedikit mengobrol. Hingga akhirnya ia diberitahukan olehnya bahwa yang menjadi penggemar rahasia Lucy akan Lucy jadikan suami. Dan ia masih ingat saat mendengar penjelasan Erza, saking senangnya ia langsung pergi saja tanpa terlebih dahulu membayar makanannya.

"Eehh- a-ano Er-za.. g-gomenasai.. saat itu aku langsung pergi untuk memastikan sesuatu.. nyehehe.." ucap Natsu kikuk.

Natsu semakin ngeri, menyadari aura membunuh Erza semakin kuat ia rasakan. Bahkan kakinya pun sampai bergetar. Jellal selaku kekasih Erza yang melihat kekasihnya berada di puncak emosinya, berniat segera menenangkan gadis itu.

"S-sudahlah Erza.. kau bisa mengirim tagihanmu kerumah Natsu nanti.." ucap Jellal memberi ide yang cukup membuat Erza kembali tenang.

Lucy menyikut Natsu. " memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai Erza se-mengerikan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Natsu melirik kearah Lucy. "Hnnn.. kami tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah resto, setelah itu kami berbincang-bincang.. saat Erza menceritakan tentang dirimu, aku langsung bersemangat dan ingin memastikan sesuatu.. yahhh langsung saja aku pergi." ujar Natsu. Lucy masih tak mengerti.

"Lalu tagihan yang dibicarakan Jellal itu apa?"

"Oah itu... nyehehe.. yah mungkin Erza membayar semua makananku.. hehe.."

"Semua?" Natsu mengangguk.

"5 porsi." ujarnya singkat. Lucy sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru ingat jika suaminya tersebut mempunyai selera makan yang besar.

"hhhhnnn..." Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas.

Para tamu bergantian memberi selamat kepada kedua pengantin yang tampak sangat berbahagia. Beberapa diantaranya mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan berfoto bersama. Alunan musik yang merdu dan syahdu, membuat orang-orang disana untuk turut berdansa. Candaan dan tawa juga tak lupa mengisi kemeriahan pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Lucy Ashley dan Sting juga ikut berdansa dan cujup membuat Lucy iri dengan mereka.

Ia menoleh kearah Natsu. "Natsu ! ayo berdansa.." ajak Lucy. Namun sang empunya menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau.."

Lucy merengut. "Ayolah Natsu.. kali ini saja." rayu Lucy.

"Tidak mau.."

Lucy yang kesal membalikkan badannya. " Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengajak Loke atau Gray saja.."

Ucapan Lucy sukses membuat Natsu terkejut. Saat Lucy akan melangkahkan kakinya, Natsu meraih tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau bersama pria lain.. " ucapnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Lucy hingga Lucy sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Apa-apan kau Natsu ! sakit..." ucap gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau mengajak mereka !"

"Percuma aku mengajakmu.. mungkin dansa mereka lebih baik darimu." tegas Lucy. Natsu adalah seorang yang tak suka jika dibanding-bandingkan. Ucapan Lucy cukup membuat Natsu kesal. Ia berdiri dan kemudian menarik Lucy turun ke lantai dansa.

"Akan ku buktikan aku lebih baik dari mereka.." ucap Natsu. Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Ya kini ia berhasil membuat pemuda pink itu kesal.

Natsu memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Lucy, tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang ramping gadis itu. Natsu menatap tajam gadis yang kini menjadi istrinya.

"Aku tak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan pria lain selain aku.." ujarnya dingin.

Lucy kembali tertawa. "Haha.. tenang saja Dragneel-sama, selama kau itu menuruti apa yang ku katakan.."

Mereka terhanyut dengan Alunan musik. Natsu yang tak bisa berdansa sesekali menginjak kaki Lucy. Namun itu tak membuatnya minta maaf atau bersalah kepada gadis pirang tersebut. Malah ia selalu menginjaki kaki Lucy, dan membuat mulut gadis itu komat-kamit. Natsu tertawa melihat lucunya Lucy saat seperti itu. Berkali-kali ia menggoda gadis itu dan sukses membuatnya kesal.

Mereka masih berdansa. Lucy yang sudah teramat kesal, tak mau menatap wajah pemuda pink itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain.

"Lucy.. aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu, sebuah benda yang tak akan membuat kita terpisah.. "

Perlahan Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dan menatapnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang akan diberikan Natsu padanya. Sebuah gelangkah? Kalungkah? entahlah..

"Pejamkan matamu.." pinta Natsu dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Lucy hanya menurut saja.

"Jangan mengintip !" ujar Natsu lagi.

Natsu mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam saku jasnya. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Lucy. Semua tamu undangan berhenti berdansa dan memandang Natsu dan Lucy dengan perasaan bahagia. Ini adalah momen romantis dimana Natsu akan memberikan sesuatu kepada gadis pirang itu tepat didepan banyak orang. Lucy merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Seumur-umur mengenal Natsu, ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu memberikan sebuah benda dengan cara yang menurutnya paling romantis.

Natsu mengarahkan tangannya yang meembawa sebuah benda kearah pergelangan tangan Lucy. Kemudian ia memasang benda yang berwarna perak tersebut.

Cklek.

Bunyi kaitan benda itu terdengar sedikit keras. Kini benda itu telah terpasang di pergelangan tangan Lucy. Lucy semakin penasaran denga apa yang Natsu berikan dan pasangkan tepat di tangan kirinya.

"Bukalah matamu.." ucap Natsu.

Lucy membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan manik hazel yang sangat teduh. Ia melihat Natsu tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah benda yang ada pada pergelangan tangannya. Maniknya membesar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat sesuatu benda tengah terpasang disana.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Lucy.

Ya benda itu..

Sebuah borgol terpasang di pergelangan tangannya dan juga terpasang di pergelangan tangan Natsu. Natsu tersenyum sangat lebar tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun !

Kini bayangan Lucy mengenakan sebuah benda sejenis gelang sirna sudah. Ternyata yang terpasang disana sebuah borgol yang biasanya dipakai oleh polisi untuk memborgol penjahat. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka pun juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan apa yang Natsu pasangkan di pergelangan tangan Lucy. Sting dan Lucy Ashley pun juga menatap mereka berdua cengo dan tak percaya.

Mengapa Natsu sangat bodoh !

Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Natsu ! apa-apaan ini ?!" tanya Lucy dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Natsu lagi-lagi tersenyum sangat lebar. "Yo Luce.. dengan begini kau akan selalu bersamaku.. hahaha dan kau tak akan bersama pria lain selain aku ahahahaa..." Natsu tertawa dengan puasnya. Sementara empat siku-siku tertempel pada dahi Lucy.

CLANGGG !

Lucy menangkis kepalanya dengan sebuah Frying Pan yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Sepertinya jika Lucy sedang naik darah karena pemuda pink itu, mungkin Frying Pan kepunyaannya tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya seperti gaya 'Kanshou' nya Erza.

Para tamu undangan pun semakin terkejut ketika pemuda pink itu terkena tangkisan indah dari seorang 'pawang Frying Pan'.

"Ooouch.. ittai Luce.." Natsu memegangi kepalanya yang kini seperti gundukan batu akik yang telah digosok secemerlang mungkin.

"Dasar bodoh !" gumam mereka semua.

XXX

Dua orang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di depan sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai aula besar. Tangan mereka membawa sebuah gelas yang berisi cairan pekat.

"Igneel-san, apa kau merasakannya ?" tanya pria berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Ya aku merasakannya Weiss.. hanya saja aku tak menyangka mereka sama seperti kita.." jelasnya.

"Untung saja mempelai wanitanya adalah seorang gadis kembar.. Sting pernah berkata kepadaku, jika ia dan Natsu mencintai gadis yang sama.. aku jadi teringat saat kita masih muda.." ucapnya sambil meminum cairan yang ada di dalam gelas itu.

"Yang terpenting adalah mereka bahagia dan saling membahagiakan.." Igneel tersenyum dan memandang langit yang berwarna biru.

"Bagaimana jika Grandine masih hidup?" tanya Weisslogia.

"Hnnnn.. mungkin kita bertiga akan sedikit terkenang.."

Ya terkenang tentang cinta segiempat yang mereka alami. Kini putra mereka juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama. Rumitnya cinta segiempat.

XXX

Hari semakin siang. Matahari pun semakin beranjak naik untuk memperlihatkan aura puncak titik panasnya. Kedua pengantin berjalan mendekati dua buah motor matic nan unik yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan beberapa buket bunga. Motor itu akan mereka gunakan untuk berkeliling dan menuju sebuah penginapan yang sebelumnya ayah mereka sudah memesannya. Natsu dan Sting berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah motor tersebut dan memposisikan untuk mengendarainya. Sementara Lucy dan adik kembarnya memposisikan diri untuk melempar buket bunga yang masih berada di genggaman tangan mereka.

1

Mereka berhitung bersama-sama. Lucy dan adiknya membalikkan badan mereka dan berada di posisi membelakangi para tamu.

2

Para wanita dan pria saling berebutan berada di belakang mereka agar bisa mendapat buket bunga yang mereka lemparkan.

3

mereka berdua bersama-sama melemparkan bunga tersebut. Tangan mereka saling menengadah guna menangkap buket bunga yang telah dilemparkan. Alhasil mereka saling berebutan bunga. Pada akhirnya hanya dua orang yang bisa mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Ya ! orang yang beruntung itu tak lain adalah Erza dan Levy. Kedua gadis itu tersipu malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan perasaan bahagianya. Sementara itu kekasih mereka berdua, Jellal dan Gajeel tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Lucy dan adiknya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghampiri dua pemuda yang telah berada diatas motor matic tersebut. Lucy dan Lucy Ashley memunguti 'ekor' gaun mereka dan kemudian memposisikan diri mereka untuk naik di bagian belakang suami mereka masing masing. Natsu dan Sting menyalakan mesin motor tersebut. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan mereka kearah dua pengantin yang akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kedua pengantin itu membalas melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Natsu mengendarai motor tersebut searah dengan Sting. Mereka berempat tampak berbahagia. Senyum mereka tampak terpahat permanen di bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Natsu ! kau akan kemana?" tanya Sting sedikit berteriak.

"Hnn.. ke suatu tempat ! kau tak boleh ikut !" ucap Natsu. Sting mendecih dan lantas ia tertawa.

"Hahaha.. baiklah, kami tak akan mengganggu momen-momen romantis kalian.. kami juga akan pergi ke suatu tempat.." Sting menyeringai.

"Baiklah.."

Sampai di persimpangan jalan, mereka berpisah. Natsu ,engambil jalan ke kanan dan Sting mengambil jalan ke kiri. Sejenak Sting memandangi kepergian Natsu dan Lucy yang berbeda arah dengannya. Manik matanya tertuju pada gadis di belakang Natsu yang sedang memeluk pemuda itu erat. Pandangan matanya tak bisa diartikan. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir seksi pemuda itu yang pernah sekali mengecap lembutnya bibir gadis pirang yang kini telah resmi menjadi istri saudaranya.

"Sting-san.. ada apa?" tanya Lucy Ashley yang bingung dengan Sting.

"Iie.. tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku sangat bahagia bisa berdampingan denganmu.." ucap Sting.

Sting menatap lurus kedepan.

_Penggemar Rahasia ya? tidak buruk.._ batin Sting.

XXX

Natsu menghentikan motor matic tersebut di sebuah bukit nan hijau. Dipadu dengan padang rumput yang terbentang luas, bunga-bunga nampak bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ia mematikan mesin motor itu dan kemudian memarkirkan motor dibawah pohon akasia yang tumbuh dengan rindangnya. Lucy yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun dari motor tersebut berjalan mendekati puncak bukit. Natsu turun dari motornya dan berjalan menyisuk Lucy yang sedang terpaku menatap pemandangan yang tersedia di hadapannya. Ternyata tak hanya bukit dengan padang rumput saja, ada sebuah pantai pasir putih di sebelah bawah bukit itu.

Lucy merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menikmati udara yang menerpa wajah ayunya. Tiba-tiba Natsu memeluknya dari belakang dan tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu. Lucy sedikit tersentak, dan kemudian ia membelai tangan Natsu.

"Natsu.. arigatou.. aku tak pernah sebahagia ini." ucap Lucy.

"Hey ! itu kata-kataku !" protes Natsu. Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Natsu.. aku tak pernah menyangaka akan menikah dengan orang sepertimu.." Lucy tersenyum dan memegang tangan suaminya dengan erat.

"Memangnya aku orang seperti apa?" tanya Natsu datar.

"Kau? hnnn.. semua karyawanmu menyebutmu dengan sebutan monster Dragneel, itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan, egois, angkuh, sombong, yah dan masih banyak lainnya." jelas Lucy.

Natsu menyandarkan dagunya diatas pundak mungil Lucy. Tangannya melepas saring tangan yang dikenakan gadis itu dan membuangnya sembarang tempat. Natsu menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya pada jari-jari tangan Lucy. Kini tangan mereka bersentuhan langsung tanpa pembatas sarung tangan yang sebelumnya Lucy kenakan.

"Sebegitu kejamnya kah aku? apa maksudmu semua sifat buruk kau absenkan padaku ?!" Natsu protes lagi.

"Itu memang kenyataan ! kau masih mengelak Dragneel-sama?!"

"Sudah-sudah.." Natsu menyudahi ketegangan diantara mereka.

Sejenak suasana diantara mereka nampak hening. Hanya suara angin yang membelai mereka dengan lembutnya.

"Nee.. Natsu.. untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Lucy memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Posiai Natsu masih memeluk Lucy dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Lucy.

Natsu memejamkan mata. Wangi strawberry mengganggu indera penciumannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil gadis pirang itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentunya kau tau.. aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu." ucap Natsu pelan.

Lucy tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu Natsu Dragneel.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lucy Dragneel.. ku."

"Kau sudah latihan?" Pertanyaan Lucy membuat pemuda pink itu nampak bingung.

"Latihan?" ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Biasanya kau akan mengucapkannya melalui kertas.."

"Memangnya aku se-cupu itu?" tanyanya datar. Lucy tertawa kecil.

Natsu melepas pelukannya dan memposisikan tubuh Lucy untuk berhadapan dengannya. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut pipi gadis itu yang nampak putih beraih bak porselen. Natsu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Hingga bibir mereka semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka telah saling menempel. Natsu membuka katupan bibirnya dan perlahan mulai melumar bibir mungil gadis itu. Terasa lembut dan manis.

Lidah Natsu membelai bibir gadis pirang tersebut yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati momen yang sedang berlangsung. Kemudian Lucy membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti permainan lidah Natsu yang terasa basah, hangat dan menggelitik. Tangan kanan pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut pirangnya dan memperdalam pangutan bibir mereka. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang gadis itu.

Menit-demi menit berlalu, pangutan bibir mereka masih berlangsung. Kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara sedang menikmati momen-momen romantis yang berlangsung. Merasakan kehangatan yang tengah mejalari tubuh mereka. Burung-burung pun seakan-akan mengetahui mereka tengah berbahagia. Pohon, rumput dan bunga-bunga menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih dibawah langit biru nan luas, diatas bentangan savana dan juga lautan yang indah.

_**Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do**_

_**are in harmony.**_

_**\- Mahatma Gandhi -**_

.

End.

.

Minna-san.. so arigatou sudah setia membaca fic saya. Tak terasa sudah selesai untuk fic ini.. sempat ada rencana untuk bikin season 2 nya.. tapi tunggu besok-besoklah. Jujur saja saya sedikit kesulitan untuk bagian marriednya sama adegan saat kissu huhuhu T,T, tapi akhirnya selesai juga..

Dan ini dia balasan untuk review teman-teman sekalian :D

# Nagisa-san : arigatou Nagi-san XD awww soalnya saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk chap sebelumnya huhuhu T,T antara bingung, malas dan lain-lain. hehe.. ohhh jangan-jangan Nagi-san ngebayangin jadi Lucy wkwk... saya hanya berusaha menjadi author yang baik, hehe... iyaa sangat nggak enak, sebagian fic di ffn ini pada nggantung, jadi bikin saya penasaran.. maka tercetuslah ide fic ini buat pembalasan saya gara-gara digantungin XD.. hontouni arigatou Nagi-san.

# hafidz-san : iya mau ngelanjutin fic lainnya, mungkin di fic lain bisa lebih banyak chapterhehe.. #mungkinsaja.. arigatou XD

# Luna-san : arigatou Luna-san, yokatta ne anda suka fic saya ini XD chap latest update, happy reading..

# mkhotim-san : hontou ? arigatou mkhotim-san yang sudah setia baca dan ngereview cerita saya hehehe.. yosha.. chap 15 update.. happy reading.. XD

# Anonim-san : menyeringai? O,O iya itu soalnya keburu-buru.. makanya jadi kepleset jari saya hehe.. arigatou XD

# chriss-san : hehehe... biar nggak bosen chriss-san ngebacanya, kadang serius kadang humor hehe.. yosh chap 15 update, happy reading XD arigatou..

# hikari-san : chap 15 update.. selamat membaca.. arigatou..

# Richan-san : tebakan anda benar, saya terinspirasi frying pannya saja hehee.. soalnya kalo peke wajan nggak mungkin, apalagi pake entong hehehe..

.

Minna-san.. nantikan chapter epilog yang akan saya publish hehe..

Hontouni arigatou minna-san yang sudah memberikan kritik dan saran kepada saya.. hehehe.. Oh ya minna-san, bagian chapter mana yang menjadi favorit kalian? dan juga mohon pendapat minna sekalian tentang fic saya ini..

hehe.. jaa see chapter epilog..

R&amp;R?


	16. Chapter 16 Epilog

**Happy reading readers XD.**

.

.

.

Lucy mengambil nafas panjang. Diletakkannya pena bertinta hitam tersebut diatas meja. Ia melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya sebelah kiri.

Pukul 23.00 malam.

Gadis itu telah berjuang mati-matian menyelesaikan novelnya yang selama ini terus menghantui pikirannya untuk diselesaikan secepat mungkin. Dan juga sahabatnya, Levy McGarden yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya untuk menyelesaikan novel tersebut. Yah dengan sisa semangatnya, akhirnya ia telah sukses menyelesaikan naskah novel itu dengan lancar. Setelah perjuangannya dari pagi sampai malam hari berkutat dengan dokomen-dokumen dan naskah yang membuatnya cukup gila.

Ia merenggangkan setiap sendi tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk diatas kursi kerjanya. Cangkir kopi yang menemaninya kini telah habis dan hanya tersisa ampas kopi yang mulai mengering. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing karena berada dekat dengan lampu belajar. Sesekali ia menguap pertanda tubuhnya meminta untuk di istirahatkan.

Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menuruni tangga kamarnya yang menghubungkan lantai atas dan bawah. Didapatinya seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala menampilkan siaran televisi tentang pertandingan sepak bola. Lucy mendekati pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu dan memandangi setiap bagian wajahnya.

Pemuda itu sangat tampan.

Rambut pinknya berantakan, kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik obsidian. Lucy mengelus pelan pipi pemuda itu, lantas ia mengecup keningnya. Lucy meraih sebuah remote televisi yang berada di genggaman pemuda itu dan mematikan televisi. Meja ruang tamu tersebut sangat berantakan. Bungkus camilan tersebar disana, kulit kacang juga bertebaran sampai dilantai ruangan tersebut. Kaleng minuman pun tak luput berpindah posisi yang semula di meja kini berada di lantai.

Lucy mendengus. "Kebiasaan..".

Ya sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda pink itu jika Lucy sedang mengerjakan naskah novel, pastinya Lucy tak mau diganggu. Karena pemuda itu pernah merasakan saat Lucy sedang benar-benar tak mau diganggu mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya Lucy merapikan ruangan tersebut. Walaupun ini sudah terlalu larut malam, jika menyangkut kebersihan dan keindahan tempat tinggal adalah nomor satu. Pernah saat pemuda pink itu meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan, pulang-pulang ia terkena teriakan maut yang cukup membuatnya kehilangan satu nyawanya. Jika sudah begitu, Lucy menjadi tak terkendali dan akan 'memakan' apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Yah itu sisi lain seorang Lucy yang membuatnya cukup bergidik ngeri.

"Lucy.. nggghh.. " pemuda itu mendesah dan menggeliat. Kemudian ia tertidur kembali.

Lucy terkekeh. Menurutnya ini adalah momen langka dimana pemuda pinkish itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini menemaninya, menghiasi hari-harinya dengan berbagai warna kehidupan. Lucy tersenyum dan memandanginya.

"Arigatou.. Natsu.. "

.

xXx

.

Udara pagi yang begitu dingin begitu menyejukkan. Kokokan ayam selalu setia menyambut mentari yang telah terbangun dari peraduannya. Burung-burung beterbangan dan mulai melakukan aktifitas hariannya. Hewan-hewan nocturnal juga tak mau kalah menyerukan suaranya untuk memberikan sinyal kepada yang lainnya agar segera beristirahat.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa elite, seorang gadis tengah meringkuk dibalik selimut hangatnya. Rambut pirangnya tampak tergerai diatas ranjang berukuran king size. Ia masih terlelap berkelana dialam mimpi yang membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah. Nafasnya terdengar beraturan dan senada dengan detak jantungnya. Raut wajahnya begitu damai. Membuat seseorang yang melihatnya ikut terseret dalam suasana kedamaian.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda memasuki kamar tersebut sambil mengucek matanya. Ia menguap lebar, dan kemudian mendekati gadis yang meringkuk diatas kasur dan dibalik selimut.

"Kau curang Luce.. teganya kau tak membangunkanku setelah kau selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanmu." Natsu menatap gadis yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hey ! Luce bangunlah !" Natsu naik diatas kasur tersebut dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lucy. Gadis itu tampak menggeliat.

"Ahh Natsu ! jangan menggangguku ! aku mengantuk sekali." protes Lucy sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Luce ! kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan menggelitikimu sampai kau tak berkutik !" Natsu sedikit gemas karena Lucy tak kunjung bangun.

Tidak ada jawaban maupun gerakan dari sang gadis.

Natsu meraih selimut itu dan menariknya. Lucy tak sadar jika selimutnya telah hilang dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang memakai gaun tidur. Natsu segera melompat keranjang dan kemudian menggelitiki bagian sensitif Lucy. Apa yang Natsu lakukan sukses membuat gadis itu membuka matanya dan tertawa geli.

"Ahahaha.. Natsu.. ahahahaha aku geli... sekali.. ahahaha.."

"Ini balasan untuk orang yang tak mendengarkan suaminya.. rasakan itu gadis kecil." ucap Natsu penuh kemenangan.

Gadis?

Ya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu acara pernikahan mereka. Dan status mereka masih belum berubah. Mereka belum melakukan apa apa selain berciuman saja. Natsu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Lucy mendapat banyak pekerjaan deadline untuk mengisi artikel mingguan yang cukup banyak. Terkadang Lucy mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga larut dan hampir tak ada istirahat.

"Ahaha.. Natsu ! hentikaaaaannn.. Ahahahahaah.." Lucy masih terus tertawa merasakan gelitikan Natsu di bagian sensitifnya.

"Aku tak mau ! sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku." Natsu masih terus melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa ampun kepada gadis pirang tersebut.

"Na-natsu ! ku mohon aahahahaha... hentikannnnn.. ahahaha baiklah.. aku minta maaf ahaha padamu... ahaha.." ucap Lucy.

"Apa?! aku tidak dengar ?!" Natsu berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Lucy. Ia sangat menikmati mengerjai gadis itu.

"Makanya ahahaha... hentikannnn.. ahahaha.. "

"Aku tak mau menghentikannya !"

Natsu tak menyadari bahwa aksinya terlalu berlebihan membuat Lucy sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Bagaimana tidak, jika digelitiki begitu terus menerus lama-lama mengeluarkan air mata juga. Hingga Natsu mendengar suara isakan kecil dari Lucy dan kemudian menghentikan aksinya.

"Hiks.."

"Lu-lu-lu-cy.." Natsu begitu bingung melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"H-hey !"

Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Lucy. Gadis itu meringkuk diatas kasur dengan posisi melipat kaki kedadanya. Isakan demi isakan terdengar semakin kencang. Natsu semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa agar gadisnya berhenti menangis.

"Lucy.. maafkan aku.." ucapnya bersalah.

Lucy bangkit dari posisinya dan memposisikan untuk duduk menghadap Natsu. Kepalanya masih menunduk dan memegangi perutnya. Natsu terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Apakah perlakuannya tadi membuat Lucy sakit pada bagian perutnya? Apakah ia sudah keterlaluan?

Natsu mencoba meraih wajah Lucy dan menuntunnya untuk menatapnya, namun gadis itu mengelak dan menghindari tangan Natsu. Pemuda pink itu menjadi galau. Ia benar benar berpikir telah melakukan hal yang fatal kepada Lucy.

"Lucy.. aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu.." Natsu memohon dengan wajah memelasnya. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan Lucy tak berontak.

Suasana di sekitar mereka hening dan terasa sunyi. Hanya deru nafas yang beraturan dan detakan jantung mereka yang bergantian berdetak. Natsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya . Lucy sedikit mengangkat kepala dan menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Natsu. Tangannya ia arahkan keatas dan sebuah seringaian terpasang dengan jelas di bibir gadis itu.

CLLANGG !

Sebuah pukulan maut andalan Lucy mendarat dengan mulus di kepala pemuda pink itu. Akhirnya Lucy tertawa dengan kerasnya dan Natsu melepas pelukan mereka. Natsu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terkena 'ciuman erotis' dari sebuah frying pan yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Ittai Luce.." ringkihnya.

Lucy tertawa semakin keras melihat mimik wajah Natsu yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ahahahahaha.. kena kau ! rasakan pembalasanku Dragneel !" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengejek pemuda yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu.

"Ugh.. Nona panci sialan ! aku akan membalasmu dengan lebih kejam.. dan membuat statusmu berubah menjadi wanita panci.." Natsu menyeringai.

Apa?

Wanita?

Apa maksudnya?

Jangan-jangan...

Segala pertanyaan muncul di benak gadis pirang tersebut, tangannya menyilang tepat di depan dadanya dan menatap Natsu horor. Pikiran-pikiran mesum sempat 'mampir' sebentar di otaknya dan sedikit mengusik ketenangannya. Senyuman yang semula senyuman kemenangan karena telah mengerjai pemuda itu kini berubah menjadi senyuman kikuk dan penuh kengerian.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu padanya?

Oh tidak !

Bagaiman jika semua orang tau jika besok ia telah berubah status dari 'gadis' menjadi 'wanita'.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan dekapan tangannya sendiri. Natsu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Lucy dengan tatapan mengerikan. Bak preman kampung yang akan mengeksekusi korbannya dengan air liur menetes dari mulutnya.

Sungguh mengerikan.

"Hey ! hey ! Lucy.. apa yang kau pikirkan ! jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan tubuh indahku yang sangat seksi.. dan berpikiran mesum terhadapku." Natsu melirik kearah Lucy dan melipat kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Lucy menatap Natsu dengan ekspresi menjijikkan.

Sejak kapan Natau menjadi sesosok makhluk yang sangat 'narsis' ?

"issshhh.. kau terlalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Natsu.. dan juga apa maksudmu menuduhku berpikiran mesum kepadamu?" Lucy tak kalah dengan Natsu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah sudahlah.. jika kita berdebat terus, ini tidak akan selesai.." ucap Lucy yang akhirnya mengalah dan tidak mau terlalu lama berdebat dengan seseorang yang mempunyai watak keras kepala seperti Natsu.

Natsu memandang Lucy yang beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka. Ia mengikuti gadis itu, yang ternyata menuju ke dapur. Lucy mengambil dua buah cangkir dan kemudian ia letakkan diatas meja dapur. Lantas ia berjalan kearah almari kecil yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa bahan pokok yang tersimpan untuk persediaan. Lucy mengambil sebuah bungkusan bubuk cokelat, dan membuka bungkus tersebut. Ia menyendokkan bubuk tersebut dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam cangkir yang telah ia siapkan. Beberapa menit kemudian dua cangkir cokelat panas telah tersaji dengan asap putih mengepul dari kedua cangkir tersebut.

Natsu sedari tadi memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang membuatkan minuman. Bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman lembut. Lucy membalikkan badannya dengan membawa kedua cangkir tersebut dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Natsu.

"Arigatou.." Natsu menerima cangkir tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja Natsu?" tanya Lucy sambil menyesap cairan pekat didalam cangkir miliknya. Natsu menggeleng.

"Kau juga tak berangkat bekerja."

"Hari ini aku mengambil libur.. karena beberapa hari ini aku terlalu sering lembur menyelesaikan naskah novel dan naskah artikel yang lain.. dan Sting mengijinkannya." jelasnya.

Ya setelah menikah mereka tetap melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Seperti Natsu yang masih memimpin perushaannya dan Lucy masih bekerja di perusahaan Sting. Aneh memang. Mengapa gadis pirang itu tak mengambil alih perusahaan Natsu atau menjadi asistennya dan tetap memilih bekerja diperusahaan Sting yang notabenenya kini menjadi adiknya.

Seperti tak mengetahui hobi Lucy saja. Ia terlalu cinta dengan pekerjaan tersebut dan sudah nyaman dengan profesinya. Sehingga ia enggan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Sebelumnya Natsu dan Sting sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk tidak usah bekerja disana, jika Lucy ingin dibantu untuk menerbitkan novel karangannya, dengan senang hati Sting akan membantu.

Lagi-lagi ia menolak.

Alasannya adalah jika bekerja dirumah saja tidak 'asik' dan pengalamannya hanya itu-itu saja. Berbeda dengan bekerja di suasana outdoor, sebagai penulis dan perancang makalah ia butuh ide dan inspirasi yang banyak agar mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Hey Lucy.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." ucap Natsu. Lucy sedikit menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan dan tak akan terlupakan."

"Memangnya dimana?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Natsu menoleh kearahnya. "RA-HA-SI-A." ucap Natsu diikuti dengan tatapan menjijikkannya.

"Ish.. berhenti menatapku seperti itu Natsu.. itu menjijikkan." Lucy menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menghentikan tatapannya dan beralih menatap cangkir yang ia bawa.

"Tapi aku membutuhkan waktu luangmu 2 hari saja." ucap Natsu. Lucy meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja makan.

"Tapi aku harus ijin dahulu dengan Sting.."

"Untuk itu, serahkan saja padaku.. tugasmu hanya menyiapkan pakaian saja, untuk sisanya akan ku urus.." ujar Natsu enteng.

Lucy menatap Natsu intens. Ia berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah.."

.

xXx

.

**_keesokan harinya..._**

"Lucy ! apa kau sudah mengecek semuanya?! pastikan tak ada yang tertinggal !" teriak Natsu dari dalam garasi mobil sambil memasukkan koper yang berisi pakaian mereka.

"Ya ! aku sudah mengecek semuanya !" teriak Lucy dari dalam kamarnya.

"Cepatlah keluar ! kita akan segera berangkat !" teriak Natsu lagi. Cukup lama menunggu gadis itu untuk 'berdandan' ria, Natsu menunggunya hingga berjamur dan berlumut.

_Tch ! dasar wanita.._ gerutunya.

Tak lama kemudian Lucy menghampiri Natsu yang tampak sedikit kesal. Matanya menatap lantai garasi dengan tajam. Jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk body mobilnya dengan keras. Lucy merasa bersalah karena membuat Natsu menunggu terlalu lama. Natsu yang menyadari Lucy yang sudah berada dismpingnya kemudian menatap gadis pirang itu. Dress diatas lutut tanpa lengan berwarna orange muda dan rambut pirangnya ia ikat keatas menyisakan sedikit poninya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kesal Natsu menghilang sendirinya setelah melihat gadis di depannya itu nampak sangat cantik. Natsu memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Gomen Natsu.. kau jadi menungguku lama." Lucy menunduk.

"Eh.. t-tidak apa-apa.. baiklah ayo berangkat.." ujar Natsu sedikit gugup dan kemudian berlalu memasuki mobilnya. Semburat merah merona dipipi pemuda pinkish tersebut.

Kemudian Lucy berjalan kearah sisi lain dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia masuk dan duduk di samping Natsu yang mengambil alih untuk mengendalikan mobil. Mobil tersebut adalah mobil Natsu pemberian ayahnya yang telah lama tak ia pakai. Namun setelah menikah dengan Lucy, ia memutuskan untuk memakainya demi mengantar dan menjemput Lucy dari kantornya.

Natsu mengutak-atik ponselnya, membuka sebuah aplikasi yang mirip dengan google map.

"Kau bilang akan segera berangkat.. mengapa kau sibuk dengan ponselmu Natsu !" protes Lucy.

"Sebentar.. "

Lucy mendengus. "Hey ! perhatikan kalau orang lain sedang bicara !". Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Orang Lain? siapa? kau bukan orang lain ! kau itu istriku ! dan ini lihat.." Natsu memperlihatkan ponselnya tepat didepan wajah Lucy.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini peta.. aku tak tau jalan ke tempat yang akan kita tuju.." ucapnya datar yang sukses membuat Lucy terkejut sekaligus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau tak tau jalan Natsu ! hhh.. bagaimana kau ini dasar bodoh!" Lucy menepuk pundak Natsu.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat tapi malah tidak tau jalan menuju kesana. Aih.. benar-benar.. Ah sudahlah..

Natsu masih mengutak atik ponselnya, Lucy sedikit melirik kearah ponsel tersebut untuk melihat apakah suaminya itu sudah menemukan atau belum. Ternyata Natsu memencet tombol call dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut kearah telinganya.

"Yo ! bagaimana? apakah sudah siap?aku akan sampai disana kurang lebih pukul 10.. kau sudah kubayar ! tunggu aku." cerocos Natsu. Dan kemudian ia mematikan sambungan telepon itu sepihak.

Dasar manusia kepala pink !

Selalu saja seenaknya !

Natsu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan kemudian ia menjalankan mobil tersebut dengan perlahan. Ya seperti seseorang yang sedang belajar mengendarai mobil. Tapi setelah itu ia menjalankannya seperti biasa. Lucy memandangi suaminya tersebut dengan tatapan lembut, sesekali ia tersenyum tipis melihat mimik wajah Natsu.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu? seakan-akan aku ini seperti mangsamu yang siap kau terkam.." ujarnya acuh. Dahi Lucy mengernyit.

"Enak saja ! jaga bicaramu tuan Dragneel ! apa aku tidak boleh memandangi suamiku?" tanya Lucy. Kini tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Tidak boleh." jawab Natsu datar.

"Oh baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan memandangi Sting saja ! lagi pula ia lebih tampan darimu tuan !" Ucap Lucy sambil menekankan kata Tuan.

Kemudian Lucy mengambil ponselnya dan membuka folder yang berisi foto-foto dirinya dengan Sting saat mengunjungi desa terpencil di pedalaman Fiore. Natsu sedikit terkejut, dengan cepat kilat ia merampas ponsel Lucy dan membuangnya ke belakang.

"APA-APAAN KAU !" protes Lucy. Ia menoleh kearah Natsu, dilihatnya pemuda tampan itu tengah menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan tajam dan terkesan menakutkan. Terlihat urat-urat rahangnya yang menonjol karena giginya yang saling beradu menahan kemarahan. Lucy bisa melihat aura di sekitarnya yang berubah menjadi mencekam. Inilah yang sangat Lucy takutkan jika Natsu sedang menahan kemarahannya. Ia menjadi diam, tak berbicara sedikitpun dan dingin kepadanya.

"Natsu.." ucap Lucy lirih. Natsu diam saja tak memperdulikan Lucy yang berusaha memanggilnya, mungkin ia sedang mencoba menetralisir emosinya.

"Hey Natsu aku min-"

"Jangan lagi.." potong Natsu.

"Jangan lagi dekat-dekat dengannya.. atau dekat dengan lelaki manapun, cukup aku saja." Ujar Natsu pelan. Namun Lucy bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, bahkan sangat jelas.

"Natsu.."

Manik hazelnya berkaca-kaca. Ia telah salah berkata seperti itu kepada Natsu. Walaupun Natsu adalah orang yang keras kepala, egois dan menyebalkan, namun ia percaya bahwa Natsu sangatlah mencintainya. Natsu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka justru membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat dan semakin mengerti tentang perasaan masing-masing. Dan juga itu merupakan bumbu-bumbu cinta dalam hubungan mereka. Memang ia akui Natsu bukanlah seseorang yang romantis dalam mengutarakan perasaannya, namun itulah suaminya, pendamping hidupnya dan seseorang yang mengucapkan janji di depan pastur untuk selalu menemani sisa umurnya.

Lucy tersenyum, air matanya tak sanggup lagi tertampung di kelopak mata indahnya dan terjun bebas membasahi pipi. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Natsu yang berada di atas pahanya. Lucy bangkit dan mendekati Natsu. Sebuah ciuman penuh kehangatan mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. Ia sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou.. kau sudah mencintaiku dengan caramu sendiri... dan arigatou kau sudah memilihku menjadi pendamping hidupmu.." bisik Lucy.

**_._**

**_Cinta itu seperti kertas putih. Bersih, suci dan penuh makna._**

**_Namun cinta itu tak hanya berwarna putih saja._**

**_Terserah mereka untuk menorehkan warna apa saja diatasnya._**

**_Banyak yang bilang warna cerah adalah warna yang penuh semangat._**

**_Dan warna gelap simbol dari kedukaan._**

**_Tapi itu tidak benar._**

**_Semua warna mengandung makna tersendiri bagi mereka yang ingin menorehkannya._**

**_Suka, duka, semangat, kegembiraan, tangisan..._**

**_Mereka bercampur menjadi satu mewarnai kertas putih yang sebelumnya hanya berwarna monoton._**

**_Hingga akhirnya mereka semua bersama-sama, saling bergandengan membentuk sebuah mahakarya nan indah._**

**_._**

Lucy menyudahi ciumannya di pipi Natsu. Tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Untung saja mobil Natsu bertipe automatic yang tidak perlu repot-repot memindahkan ini itu dan hanya tinggal menginjak gas saja. Natsu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, kini wajahnya telah berubah menjadi sumringah. Lucy juga tampak memasang senyuman pada bibir pinknya.

"Tidurlah.. perjalanan kita masih satu jam lagi, jika telah sampai aku akan membangunkanmu.." ujar Natsu pelan. Lucy menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu.." Natsu membalasnya dengan senyuman saja dan membuat Lucy menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu !"

"Ya aku juga." ucapnya datar.

"Hanya itu dan sedatar itu?"

"Lalu apa? dan harus bagaimana ?" Natsu masih dengan nada datarnya, kali ini pun tak kalah datar dengan yang sebelumnya dan cukup membuat Lucy kesal.

"Balas !"

Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ya aku mencintaimu..."

Sekarang bergantian Lucy yang meliriknya sinis dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Natsu.

"Nona panci !"

Yah dan jawaban pemuda itu membuat Lucy mendengus dan memukuli lengan Natsu.

"Apa-apaan kau !"

"Kau yang apa-apaan ! sudah beribu-ribu kali aku mengatakannya padamu ! jangan memanggilku seperti itu !" protesnya.

"Beribu-ribu ? kau terlalu berlebihan ! sudah.. kalau mau tidur ya tidur saja jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku menyetir."

Lucy mendecih dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada sandaran kursi mobil yang sangat nyaman. Sejenak ia tersenyum dan kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Begitulah kehidupan mereka. Tak ada yang mengira jika kehidupan mereka sangatlah bahagia.

.

xXx

.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah bandara yang cukup besar dan luas. Natsu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung besar di sudut bandara tersebut. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seorang temannya. Lalu ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Yo moshimosh.. kau dimana? kita sudah sampai ditempat yang kau katakan.."

"_Oke tunggu sebentar.."_

Natsu memutus telepon tersebut dan kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Ia menoleh kearah Lucy yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sangat manis dan cantik. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Tangannya ia arahkan ke kepala Lucy dan membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Lucy.. bangunlah, kita sudah sampai.." ujarnya sambil mencoba membangunkan gadis pirang tersebut.

Lucy sedikit menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap dan mengucek matanya.

"K-kita sudah sampai Natsu ?" Lucy bangkit dan kemudian menoleh ke sekitar tempat mereka memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Lho? dimana ini ? bandara ?" Natsu mengangguk.

"Kita masih harus menaiki helikopter dan menuju ketempat dimana kita akan berlibur." ujarnya.

Lucy nampak bingung. Wajar saja jika ia sedikit lama memproses perkataan Natsu karena ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan sempat bermimpi yang 'tidak-tidak' tentang Natsu.

Dan helikopter katanya?

Bukankah menyewa helikopter itu sangat mahal?

Bahkan lebih mahal dari membeli sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru saat ini yang mencapai 1 milyar. Lucy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia melihat Natsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian keluar dari mobil. Lucy masih enggan dan merasa lemas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

Dari dalam mobil, Lucy memandangi sosok Natsu yang menurutnya hari ini sangat tampan. Walaupun sehari-harinya memang tampan tapi baru kali ini Lucy melihat Natsu memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang pertama kalinya ia pakai. Natsu mengenakan kaus putih bergambar tengkorak besar di bagian depan dan tengkorak kecil di bagian belakang di sudut kausnya. Dan sebuah celana pendek travelling yang mempunyai beberapa saku berwarna kehijauan. Terlihat sangat cocok sekali dengan penampilannya. Bahkan Lucy melihat Natsu kembali muda seperti anak SMA lagi.

Lalu datanglah seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan tato khasnya di bagian kanan matanya. Jellal. Ia memakai pakaian ala penerbang lengkap dengan sebuah headphone besar yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Jellal menurunkan headphone tersebut dan mengalungkannya di leher. Mereka berdua mulai bercakap-cakap, entah tentang apa dan Lucy tak mengerti itu. Terlihat Natsu mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan kebelakang untuk mengambil koper di bagasi. Lantas ia berjalan menghampiri pintu di samping Lucy dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Baiklah nona.. silahkan turun." Natsu mempersilakan Lucy bak mempersilahkan seorang puteri kerajaan. Lucy tertawa kecil melihat perlakuan Natsu kepadanya. Setidaknya Lucy tau bahwa ia sangat spesial bagi Natsu.

Lucy turun dari mobil itu dan kemudian berjalan kearah Jellal yang menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Yo ! Lucy.. bagaimana kabarmu? " tanya Jellal.

"Baik.. kau bekerja disini?" Lucy nampak bingung dengan pakaian yang dipakai Jellal. Jellal tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya aku bekerja disini.. hehe.. bagaimana ? sudah siap? "

"Siap?" lagi lagi Lucy bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ah tak usah dipikirkan ! ayo segera berangkat.."

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan berjalan kearah yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Jellal. Jellal yang melihat tingkah Natsu kemudian tertawa pelan. Begitu menyenangkan kehidupan mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah landasan udara yang lumayan kecil berbentuk bundar dengan beberapa garis siku-siku berwarna kuning tergambar diatasnya. Serta sebuah helikopter besar yang menyerupai helikopter angkatan udara.

"Yosh ! naiklah Lucy !" Natsu membuka pintu helikopter tersebut dan kemudian memasukkan koper.

"Are? sebenarnya kita mau kemana Natsu ?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum memperlihatkan grinsnya. "Ke suatu tempat dimana tak ada orang lain selain kita.." Seketika wajah Lucy memerah.

Lucy semakin bingung. Pada akhirnya ia pasrah dan menuruti apa yang Natsu katakan. Natsu dan Lucy telah berada di dalam helikopter tersebut. Sementara Jellal tengah mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Beberapa menit kemudian Jellal telah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya dan kemudian mulai menghidupkan mesin helikopter. Dengan lihainya jari-jari tangan pemuda biru itu menekan berbagai tombol yang terlihat rumit dan membingungkan. Bagi mereka yang tidak paham tentang ilmu penerbangan mungkin melihatnya saja akan sangat rumit sekali. Berbeda dengan mereka yang mengetahui dan mempelajari ilmu tersebut, mereka akan sangat teliti dan hati-hati dalam mempersiapkan penerbangan.

Suara bising mesin dan baling-baling helikopter membuat mereka semua yang berada di dekatnya menutupi telinga. Jellal menyodorkan dua buah headphone besar berwarna cokelat kepada mereka berdua. Yah lumayanlah untuk sedikit mengurangi suara bising dari helikopter tersebut.

Akhirnya helikopter tersebutpun sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan landasan udara dengan lancar. Lucy melihat pemandangan di bawah sana dengan terkagum-kagum. Rumah, pepohonan dan juga gedung-gedung terlihat seperti miniatur sebuah kota yang dipajang dalam etalase kaca. Lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor terlihat sangat mini seperti kawanan semut yang tengah melintas dengan beriringan. Sesekali Lucy tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada disitu ?" tanya Natsu datar. Lucy menoleh dan menatap Natsu sinis.

"Cih.. memangnya kenapa? apa masalah untukmu?" Lucy melipat tangannya ke dada.

"B-bukan begitu.." Natsu sedikit gugup mengetahui perubahan mimik wajah Lucy. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menyikut pinggang Natsu dan mencondongkan badannya kesamping untuk berbisik kepada suaminya.

"Kau membayar berapa kepadanya?" bisik Lucy. Natsu melirik kearahnya.

"Sudahlah diam saja." ujarnya dingin.

Lucy mendengus kesal dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dengan Natsu. Wajahnya tampak kusut menandakan perasaannya sangat kesal dengan pemuda pinkiah disampingnya itu. Sementara itu Jellal terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka yang sungguh menggelikan. Melihat siaran langsung sepasang suami istri yang sedang bertengkar.

"Kalian ini sangat romantis ya.." ucap Jellal.

Natsu dan Lucy menatap Jellal dengan tatapan bingung. "Romantis?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Lantas mereka saling bertatapan dan kemudian memalingkan kepala dengan acuh. Jellal semakin tertawa keras.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Erza?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku? hnnn.. biasa saja, hubungan kami baik-baik saja Lucy.."

"Apa tidak ada rencana untuk meresmikan hubungan kalian?" tanya Lucy lagi. Jellal tertawa kikuk.

"Etto.. kalau itu sebenarnya kami sudah merencanakannya." Ucap Jellal dengan nada sedikit malu malu.

"Hontou? aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu nya.. pastikan undangan pernikahan kalian sampai dirumah kami." ucapan Lucy sukses membuat wajah Jellal merah semerah udang goreng. Lucy terkikik.

"Baiklah.. sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di tempat tujuan kita Natsu.. horra.. pulaunya sudah terlihat." Jellal memberikan instruksi kepada Natsu dan Lucy. Dengan sigap Lucy yang nampak penasaran mendekat kejendela dan melihat pulau yang dimaksudkan Jellal.

Tampaklah sebuah pulau pasir putih yang sangat indah berbentuk hati. Pulau tersebut juga sangat unik, mengingat pulau tersebut hanya sebagian pulaunya saja yang ditumbuhi pepohonan nan hijau dan rindang. Sebagian pulau lainnya hanya hamparan pasir putih bersih dengan keadaan ombak yang sangat tenang.

"Sugoi.." gumam Lucy yang terpana akan keindahan pulau tersebut.

"Kau suka?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, ia masih memandangi pulau tersebut dengan kagum.

"Baiklah.. kesepakatannya besok sore aku akan menjemput kalian, jadi bersenang senanglah.." ucap Jellal.

Jellal bersiap mendaratkan helikopter tersebut pada bagian pulau yang berpasir. Tangannya terampil mengutak-atik tombol yang entah digunakan untuk apa. Akhirnya pendaratan pun berhasil, Natsu segera membukakan pintu dan bergegas turun. Diraihnya tangan Lucy dan berjaga-jaga agar gadis itu tak terjatuh. Karena jarak pintu dan pasir pantai tersebut cukup tinggi.

"Kirei.." gumam gadis itu.

Ia mendekati bibir pantai dan menyentuh air laut yang begitu tenang dan bening. Beberapa ikan-ikan kecil berenang kepermukaan dan menyambut Lucy. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dan luar biasa mengalahkan rasa panas sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit. Yah setidaknya perjalanan jauh mereka terbayar sudah jika tempat tujuan seindah ini.

"Lucyyyyy.. jaaa nee, aku pulang dulu.. selamat bersenang-senang..!" Jellal berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Haaaaaiiiikkkk.." Lucy membalas melambaikan tangannya kearah Jellal.

Lucy memandang kepergian Jellal dengan helikopter tersebut yang semakin bergerak keatas. Baling-baling tersebut berputar kencang dan menimbulkan angin di sekitarnya ikut bertiup kencang. Gadis itu sedikit menutupi matanya agar debu bercampur pasir yang beterbangan tidak masuk ke matanya. Semakin lama sosok Jellal dan helikopter tersebut semakin menjauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. Kini tinggal mereka berdua di pulau itu. Tak ada suara bising perkotaan dan kendaraan bermotor yang terdengar, hanya suara angin yang menggoyang-goyangkan dedaunan dan burung-burung sekedar 'mampir' di pulau nan elok tersebut.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah sebuah rumah kecil yang terdapat diantara jajaran pepohonan rindang.

Rumah?

Sepertinya Lucy tak menyadari jika disana terdapat sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Natsu dan mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Ahh.. sungguh nyaman berada di tempat seperti ini. Suasana yang tenang, sunyi dan juga sangat cocok untuk bersantai melepas penat dan lelah.

"Natsu !"

Pemuda pink yang telah sampai di teras rumah tersebut kemudian menoleh. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kunci dan tangan kirinya menyeret koper yang berisi pakaian mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Lucy berlari sekencang mungkin dan memeluk Natsu. Hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai kayu dengan posisi Lucy berada di atas Natsu. Lucy tertawa kecil, manik hazelnya menatap Natsu lembut. Tangan kanannya diarahkan untuk membelai pipi pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya.

"Arigatou.. aku sungguh senang." ucapnya pelan.

Natsu tersenyum lembut. Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak bibir mereka kurang dari 1 cm. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dan saling menempel merasakan kelembutan yang mereka rasakan. Natsu mulai membuka bibirnya dan mengulum bibir Lucy, lidahnya menari-nari mencoba membuka katupan bibir gadis pirang tersebut. Perlahan Lucy membuka bibir mereka membiarkan lidah hangat dan basah suaminya bergerilya di dalam mulutnya. Mereka menikmati momen indah dan romantis tersebut.

Tidak ada yang tau.

Dan tidak ada yang melihat.

Sepasang insan tengah dimabuk asmara.

Natsu semakin tak terkendali, tangannya mencoba membuka kaitan dress Lucy. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aksinya. Lucy melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping pemuda itu. Lucy sedikit menunduk, membuat Natsu sedikit merasa bersalah karena perlakuannya.

"Belum saatnya Natsu.." ujarnya lirih. Natsu meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Lucy dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu.."

.

xXx

.

**_Nadaku dan nadamu.._**

**_Bertemu menjadi satu dan membentuk sebuah syair indah._**

**_Akan selalu kita nyanyikan bersama._**

**_Dibawah sinar sang rembulan._**

**_Kau dan aku duduk berdua di tepian pantai yang tenang._**

**_Di selimuti angin malam yang membuat kita saling berpelukan membagi kehangatan._**

**_Hey ! _**

**_Tetaplah bergandengan tangan._**

**_Menjaga janji suci yang telah terucap._**

**_Hingga saatnya kita menua._**

Natsu dan Lucy duduk di tepian pantai setelah seharian berenang dan melakukan aktifitas berdua. Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Natsu dan merangkul pinggang pemuda pinkish itu. Mereka memandang bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna. Kemudian gadis pirang itu memejamkan matanya.

"Lucy.. apa aku bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Natsu dengan nada lembutnya.

Lucy tersenyum. "Aku sangat bahagia.."

Manik onyx Natsu beralih memandangi hamparan lautan yang disinari oleh sinar sang rembulan. "Aku sempat berpikir bagaimana jika aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu.."

Lucy membuka matanya. "Hey? bagaimana bisa kau ragu dengan dirimu sendiri ? padahal selama ini aku percaya dengan perkataanmu '_biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri'_ ?"

Natsu sedikit tersentak. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janjinya sendiri kepada gadis di sampingnya itu. Natsu membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. Dan memeluknya.

Untuk beberapa saat waktu terasa berhenti. Jarum jam pun seolah berat untuk melanjutkan perputaran waktunya. Biarlah saat ini.

Hanya mereka berdua saja. Tak ada yang mengganggu.

Kkkkrrrruuukkk..

Suara perut Natsu membuyarkan adegan romantis mereka.

"Luce.. aku lapar.." Natsu meringis menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Ah baiklah.. aku akn memasakkan sesuatu untukmu.." ucap Lucy sembari beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumah yang menjadi tempat mereka menginap.

Ya siapa sangka rumah kecil itu dilengkapi dengan sebuah almari es dan penerangan, bahkan didalam rumah tersebut sangat lengkap, peralatan dapur, kasur dan lain-lain. Bisa dibilang seperti Home stay atau rumah pribadi. Listriknya pun berasal dari lacrima listrik dengan daya yang besar. Sungguh cocok untuk sebuah keluarga atau sepasang pengantin baru yang akan berbulan madu.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di dalam rumah. Lucy melipat lengan bajunya, kemudian ia mengambil appron yang tersedia. Lantas ia mengambil beberapa sayuran segar dan daging dari dalam almari es. Lucy meletakkan sayuran tersebut dalam sebuah wadah dan kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau.

"Hey Natsu.. jadi untuk liburan kali ini apakah kita menghabiskan banyak uang?" tanya Lucy yang penasaran dengan suaminya. Pasalnya jika Natsu ingin mengadakan sebuah pesta, liburan atau membeli suatu benda, ia akan memberi tahu kepada Lucy. Tapi kali ini pemuda pink tersebut tak memberi tahunya sedikitpun.

"Tidak." ucap Natsu datar.

"Kau tidak memberi tau ku sebelumnya Natsu.." Natsu yang sedang terduduk di sofa melirik Lucy.

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun untuk liburan kali ini Luce.." jelasnya. Lucy yang bingung dengan perkataan Natsu kemudian mendekati pemuda pink tersebut dengan membawa sebilah pisau untuk memotong daging.

"Jelaskan padaku ! bagaimana bisa ?!" Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan horor dan membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri dengan aura disekitarnya dan pisau yang dibawa Lucy.

"E-ehh.. et-tto Lucy.. b-baiklah, tapi tenangkan dirimu dulu.." ujar Natsu. Akhirnya Lucy mengambil posisi duduk di samping Natsu dan memasang telinga untuk menjelaskan penjelasan suaminya itu.

"Ekhem.. " Natsu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Begini.. Ternyata dari sebulan yang lalu Ayah membuka bisnis baru di bidang pariwisata.. Ia mengeluarkan modal yang cukup besar untuk memulainya.. kau tau helikopter tadi?" Lucy mengangguk.

"Itu salah satu bisnis yang ayah jalankan bersama dengan para staff-staff bandara.. pada awalnya bisnis itu tidaklah mudah dan mungkin terlalu rumit untuk 'merayu' para staf, dan akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk dan menganggap mereka sebagai partner bisnis.. Bisnis ayah menawarkan paket perjalanan udara lengkap dengan destinasi yang para wisatawan inginkan. Seperti paket wisata ke pulau ini." Natsu mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Pulau ini adalah salah satu pulau milik ayah dan beberapa pulau lain yang berada di sekitar pulau ini.. " Lucy menatap Natsu tak percaya.

"Makanya.. untuk liburan kali ini kita tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun Luce.." Natsu tersenyum kearahnya dan masih menatap suaminya tanpa berkedip. Natsu melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Lucy.

"Moshimosh Luce.. hoooyy.."

"Ooohh ya.."

"Sudahlah.. aku sangat lapar.. cepat masakkan sesuatu untukku.." protes Natsu.

Lucy segera beranjak ke dapur dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Ia tersenyum. Tak menyangka bahwa ia telah menikah dengan keturunan Marga Dragneel. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar dan sukses.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Lucy memasak makanan untuk menu makan malam. Setelah semua menu matang dan tersaji rapi di atas meja makan, mereka menikmati makan malam dengan romantis. Sesekali terdengar canda dan tawa di sela-sela percakapan mereka.

Malam semakin larut. Suara burung-burung malam terdengar beraturan, jangkrik-jangkrik pun juga tak mau kalah unjuk suara. Natsu dan Lucy tengah berbaring di ranjangnya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang beratap transparan. Kelap-kelip bintang terlihat dengan jelas dan seakan-akan sedang tersenyum kearah mereka. Lengan pemuda pink itu ia gunakan untuk bantalan kepalanya. Lampu-lampu sengaja mereka padamkan agar suasana terasa romantis dibawah sinar rembulan yang bersinar terang.

Lucy mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih dengan pola bunga sakura berwarna pink tua dan pink muda. Sedangkan Natsu hanya menggunakan celana merah yang nampak cocok dengan warna kulitnya.

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy pelan.

"Hn?"

Lucy mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal yang akhir-akhir ini cukup membuat otak dan pikirannya terusik. Apa lagi saat mendapatkan kabar bahwa adiknya tengah mengandung anak Sting. Dadanya bergemuruh, ia sedikit gelisah mendengar kalimat 'anak' yang dilontarkan langsung oleh adik kembarnya itu. Apalagi saat adiknya menanyakan '_apa nee-san sudah hamil? wajahmu terlihat pucat.. jangan-jangan nee-san memang tengah hamil'._

Bagaimana ia akan hamil jika ia belum sekalipun melakukan 'itu' dengan Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengambil nafas panjang. Natsu yang heran melihat tingkah Lucy yang sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Lucy?" tanya Natsu.

"Ehh hehe.. D-daijoubu yo.." ucapnya sedikit gugup. Ia kembali menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya.

Dengan keberanian yang sedikit demi sedikit ia kumpulkan, akhirnya ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan langsung pada Natsu.

"Natsu.."

"Ya "

"Ku rasa kau harus mengucapkan selamat pada Sting.."

_ah bodoh... ! mengapa kau malah mengatakan itu ! _gerutu Lucy didalam hati.

"Memangnya dia kenapa? seingatku ulang tahunnya masih bulan depan.." ujar Natsu.

"B-bukan itu !" Rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Emm.. etto.. kurasa..". Karena terlalu gugup perkataan Lucy terpotong dan sedikit menimbulkan rasa curiga Natsu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Natsu dingin.

Lucy bangkit dari posisinya berbaring kemudian duduk dan menatap Natsu tajam.

"Bukan itu baka !"

"Lantas apa?! kau terlalu bertele-tele membuatku semakin bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud.." jelas Natsu.

Lucy menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit aneh jika mengatakan hal itu kepada Natsu.

"Kau akan segera mendapat keponakan baru.." ucapnya lirih. Natsu bangkit dan duduk menatap Lucy.

"Keponakan? apa maksudmu?"

"Sting.."

Natsu terdiam sejenak dan memproses perkataan Lucy. Manik matanya bergerak kekiri kekanan. Ahh.. sungguh lama sekali kerja otaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia paham apa yang dimaksudkan Lucy.

"Oh souka.."

"K-kau tidak terkejut?!" tanya Lucy.

"Biasa saja Luce.. mereka kan pengantin baru.." ucapan Natsu sedikit menohok Lucy.

Gadis itu masih diam saja tak mengeluarkan sepetah katapun. Ia terlalu malu mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Natsu. Walaupun kini pemuda pink itu telah menjadi suami sahnya, tetap rasa malu dirinya masih ada. Ia semakin tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" tanya Natsu lembut. Lucy sedikit terkejut dan kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda yng tengah terbaring sembari memejamkan matanya.

"N-nani?"

"Ya ! apa kau menginginkannya?"

"Menginginkan?" ia menelan ludahnya.

"Tubuhku?" Natsu sedikit melirik Lucy.

_Gotcha !_

Manik mata Lucy sedikit membesar. Wajahnya memerah, saat ini ia sangatlah malu. Bagaimana suaminya bisa tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?

Lagi-lagi kepalanya berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dan berdengung bak suara nyamuk.

Natsu bangkit dan kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Lucy.

"Katakan padaku jika kau menginginkannya.."

Natsu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar mereka. Ia ingin tau reaksi Lucy jika ia meninggalkannya sendirian.

Apakah gadis itu diam saja?

Atau malah menangis?

Ataukah mengejarnya?

Lucy memandang sosok Natsu yang semakin menjauh. Kini pikirannya semakin kalut. Antara bingung, malu, dan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

_Ugh ! bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Lucy sedikit gelisah. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya merasakan otaknya kini semakin berat untuk berpikir. Sampai akhirnya ia meyakinkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Natsu.

Dia disana.

Sedang berdiri di teras sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik hazel Lucy sedikit berkaca-kaca. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Natsu terkejut merasakan pelukan hangat dari seorang gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ya.. Aku menginginkannya.." lirihnya.

Natsu segera membalikkan badan. Sinar bulan menyinari paras cantik gadis di depannya yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Kemudian Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy, ia sedikit membungkuk mengingat tinggi Lucy hanya sebatas dagunya saja. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Perlahan Natsu membuka bibirnya dan melumat bibir bawah gadis tersebut. Mata mereka saling terpejam. Lucy mulai membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Natsu bermain main di rongga mulutnya. Mereka merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat ketika lidah mereka menyatu. Seketika perasaan aneh menjalari setiap bagian tubuh masing-masing. Natsu sedikit menurunkan badannya, kemudian ia menggendong Lucy ala bridal style dan membawa gadis itu kedalam kamar mereka.

Natsu merebahkan tubuh mungil Lucy diatas ranjang tanpa melepaskan pangutan bibirnya. Kini posisi Natsu berada diatas Lucy. Natsu melepas pangutan bibir mereka dan mulai menjelajahi bagian leher gadis pirang tersebut. Lucy mendesah pelan di sela-sela aktifitas Natsu yang semakin panas. Ciuman Natsu beralih ke salah satu bagian sensituf Lucy. Lidahnya bermain-main di sekitar daun telinganya, kemudian berpindah ke bagian belakang telinga. Lucy menggeliat merasakan sensasi geli dan sensasi aneh lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.." bisik Natsu. Lucy tersenyum simpul. Dan kemudian Natsu melanjutkan 'permainan' mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Mereka menikmati momen yang sangat indah dan mungkin tak akan mereka lupakan. Sepasang insan yang memadu kasih di bawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari mereka melewati atap transparan. Menghabiskan malam yang syahdu bersama dengan kehangatan. Menyalurkan perasaan, emosi dan ego masing-masing yang terbelenggu di dalam diri mereka.

Malam semakin sunyi, angin malam pun terasa semakin dingin. Membuat para hewan-hewan kecil penghuni pulau tersebut enggan untuk keluar dari sarangnya.

Ya disini.

Saksi bisu mereka berdua tengah menikmati kehangatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Satu hal yang mereka yakini adalah esok dimana mereka berdua bersama menjalani hari-hari yang lebih berwarna dan bermakna.

Dua minggu setelah liburan mereka, Lucy memperlihatkan tanda-tanda aneh yang membuat Natsu cukup khawatir dengan keadaannya. Adik kembarnya yang mengetahui itu, langsung bersorak-sorak gembira dan memutuskan untuk merayakannya. Ya Lucy tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka. Sedangkan Natsu? tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Karena sebentar lagi rumah mereka akan ramai dengan teriakan dan tangisan anak-anak. Kisah perjalanan cinta mereka yang berakhir dengan indah.

.

...xxxXXXXXXxxx...

Yo minna-san ! setelah melalui proses pengetikan yang cukup menemui kendala, akhirnya bagian chapter epilog ini telah selesai. Kendala yang paling parah, tangan kanan saya cedera gara-gara main badminton T,T dan sempat membuat saya galau, disaat bersamaan ide cerita saya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya saya kurang pede dengan hasil pengetikan bagian ini. Tapi ah sudahlah.. saya tidak tega membuat para readers menunggu lama.

Okay, terimakasih untuk para readers dan teman-teman sekalian yang sudah membaca, mereview, menfavorit, dan memfollow fic saya yang sangat aneh ini. karena tanpa kalian apa artinya aku XD.

Baiklah saya akan membalas review teman-teman sekalian.

**#mkhotim-san : Arigatoouu mkhotim-san yang telah banyak memberikan motivasi dan semangat untuk saya. Saya usahakan untuk mebuat fic saya yang lainnya lebih baik lagi.. sekali lagi arigatou :)**

**#virgo-san : chapter epilog release ! happy reading :D**

**#Lunakirana-san : Arigatou gozaimasu :D chap epilog up ! happy reading XD kalo season 2 saya pikir dulu deh ceritanya hehe..**

**#Luna-san : Arigatou Luna-san ! sempat gila saya karena buntu ide untuk melanjutkan bagian epilog, banyak kendala hehe tapi akhirnya kelar juga ! soal kepalanya Natsu, saya sudah menyediakan paramedis jika sewaktu-waktu terkena tangkisan maut hehe.. chap epilog up !happy reading XD**

**#chriss-san chriss-san ! saya juga suka lagu itu.. rasanya gimana gitu hehe.. pokoknya enak di denger XD**

**#hafidz-san : hehe saya hanya ingin membuat par readers puas dengab fic saya, tidak nggantung dan tidak menubggu terlalu lama hehe..**

**#Anonim : wkw.. soalnya cocoknya kayaknya borgol aja, yah lumayan sedikit humor..**

**#Richan-san : arigatou richan-san ! soalnya ini pembalasan buat para author yang ngegantungin ceritanya, hehe soalnya nggak enak digantungin, emang jemuran hehehe..**

**#RV-san : hehe.. yah soalnya ide lain sudah menunggu untuk segera di publish..**

**#yudi-san : arigatou XD**

.

Nah bagaimana minna chap epilog ini? mungkin sedikit aneh, karena ide saya sama sekali naik turun dengan bebasnya, malah kebanyakan turun semua alias males.. hehe tapi dengan semangat saya yang sedikit tersisi, saya berusaha untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan fic ini.. biar nggak nggantung hehe. XD

Baiklah sekian dari saya, apbila masih ada kesalahan atau jalan cerita yang sangat aneh yang tak saya sadari mohon dimaafkan..

jaa.. sampai bertemu di fic saya selanjutnya.

Salam sayang.

ReviKrd XD


End file.
